


The House of Snakes: Book One

by thegirlwhoactually



Series: The House of Snakes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Concerned Severus Snape, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Harry Hermione and Draco are friends, Manipulative Dumbledore, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry, The House of Snakes series, The House of Snakes: Book One, and they're absolutely adorable, lying, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 64,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoactually/pseuds/thegirlwhoactually
Summary: Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, has been sorted into Slytherin. While the population is claiming Harry will be the next Dark Lord, Harry is more concerned about passing his exams and not falling off his broom stick. When a mysterious artifact is in danger of being stolen, Harry and his friends Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger will do anything to protect it. Little do they know, however, that the one trying to steal the stone is right under their noses, and if they should succeed, the world as they know it shall come to a screeching halt.





	1. The Journey to Hogwarts

When Harry turned around to ask Hagrid about Platform 9 ¾, because surely there was no such thing, the giant man had disappeared, leaving Harry alone amidst bustling strangers. A flash of panic burst through Harry’s chest. Perhaps this really was a prank the Dursley’s were playing. Harry shook his head at himself, he knew better than anyone the Dursley’s had no sense of humor, well, not one that Harry understood. He didn’t consider being locked under the stairs very funny, not in the least. Just as Harry considered going back outside, he caught sight of a large family of redheads, all pushing carts with trunks much like his own. Just as they were passing, Harry heard the oldest woman call out “Just this way, platform 9 ¾!” so he pushed his cart after them, intent on keeping up without interrupting.  
The large family stopped in front of the wall between platforms 9 and 10, and, when they were sure no Muggles were watching, quickly slipped through the seemingly solid wall before Harry’s eyes. Blinking in shock, he stared at the wall for a few moments before approaching. Placing his hand where the family had just been standing, he was surprised when his hand did not go through at first. Scared, he pushed harder before, finally, the wall gave way under his hand and Harry was stumbling onto an equally busy platform on the other side. Blinking in much the same way as his new owl Hedwig was, Harry took in the sight before him.

Hundreds, if not thousands, of witches and wizards crowded the platform. Students were saying their goodbyes to their families, younger siblings crying about not being allowed to go along, while parents managed to squeeze in last minute instructions and well wishes. Different colored robes mixed together, confusing Harry. He thought back on his trip to Diagon Alley with Hagrid. He had met a pale boy who had mentioned something about different Houses or something of the sort, perhaps they were color coded. Harry brushed the thought from his mind as he made his way towards the train. A girl with wildly bushy hair nearly fell into him as she jumped about gleefully near what he presumed her parents, and he felt a twinge of jealousy that he could not be wished off by a loving parent of his own. Harry avoided the large family he had followed onto the platform, though he sent them a silent thank you for showing him the way. They were quite loud, two boys who looked like twins were being chased by an older looking boy with their mother yelling at them all. Harry felt his chest clench at the scene. He would love to have a family, but one a bit quieter would do him just fine, they were bringing a lot of attention on themselves.  
When Harry tried to haul his trunk up on the train, he was stopped by two older students, who quickly loaded his trunk on the train for him.

“It’s nice to meet you! I’m your head boy this year,” the boy smiled at Harry, who found himself smiling back shyly, “My name is Jacob McFarely, and this is the Head Girl, Kendra Green!” Kendra turned from where she was talking to another first year and smiled and waved at Harry. Harry shuffled his shoes, knowing it would be polite to introduce himself but not wanting to create a scene like the one from The Leakey Cauldron. He managed to squeak out, “My name is Harry Potter,” to which the Head Boy’s eyes widened in surprise, but instead of the excited handshaking Harry had expected, Jacob simply clapped Harry on the back.

“Well, Harry, welcome to the Hogwarts’ Express. We’re glad to have you at Hogwarts, if you ever need anything, just come find me or Kendra, we’ll take care of you!” Harry smiled gratefully up at Jacob, who pointed him down the corridor of the train, “You’ll find some empty compartments towards the end of the train, and they may or may not have a few first years like yourself in them, why don’t you go find some?” Harry nodded mutely before making his way down the train, making sure he had his bag for his uniform with him. Keeping his hair smoothed over his scar, he opened a door to a compartment that had a bunch of older students who stopped talking to stare at him. Quickly shutting the door, he made his way further down the train. Nearly at the end, he opened another door, this time to find the same bushy haired girl from early talking excitedly with a boy who looked as though he were about to be sick.

“Um, do you mind if I sit in here?” Harry’s voice trailed off as both turned and stared at him, before the girl composed herself and nodded.

“Of course! My name is Hermione Granger!” Hermione scooted down the seat some so Harry could sit down after placing Hedwig and his side bag on the carrying rack above the seats. Harry plopped down beside her, a sudden tiredness sweeping through his body after the excitement of trying to find the train and getting aboard.

“I’m Harry, Harry Potter,” Harry flinched at Hermione’s gasp. She quickly began naming off books that she had read about him in, and much to his embarrassment, the boy across from him was nodding in agreement, meaning the girl next to him was being honest. People had written books about him, and he wondered how recent they were. Did the whole wizarding world know he had lived under the stairs at 4 Privet Drive his entire life? Had they known and not done anything? Harry’s face flushed with embarrassment. As Hermione continued to talk, Harry let out a sigh of relief, apparently no one knew what happened to him after that night, though the relief was short lived. How had he been delivered to his Aunt without anyone knowing? Harry’s thoughts were interrupted by the sudden lurching of the train as it began moving. Hermione immediately jumped up out of the seat to stick herself out the window, waving wildly at her family as the train began to pick up speed.  
Harry turned his attention to the boy across from him who was turning an alarming shade of green. “Are you alright-er,” Harry suddenly realized he hadn’t asked the boy’s name, “I’m sorry, but what’s your name?”

“I’m Neville Longbottom,” the boy had a quiver to his voice, and Harry was suddenly worried about his shoes. Surely Neville was going to be sick before the trip had really begun, his face was behaving quite like a chameleon’s, changing colors every so often. Harry looked down to see the boy’s hands gripped tightly around something squirming, and Harry crinkled his eyebrows.

“What do you have in your hands?” Neville opened his mouth to answer, but the compartment door burst open and the twin boys with red hair bounded in.

“Word is on the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment!” One twin said, staring between Neville and Harry, “So, which of you is it?” The twins sat on either side of Neville, who looked very scared, shrinking in on himself as much as his chubby form would allow.

“Who’s asking?” Harry jutted his chin out at the boys, suddenly upset at the two’s behavior. Who were they to just barge in and intimidate them? The twins raised their eyebrows at each other and grinned.

“Why, us of course. I’m Fred, and this is George, and I’m going to assume you’re Harry Potter,” Fred leaned towards Harry, his eyes scrutinizing him. “Well, we get bragging rights for being the first to really see you,” the twins laughed together but Harry cut them off.

“No you don’t,” both boys stopped laughing and simply stared at him. “I met a boy in Diagon Alley, he’s the first who met me, and then there was the Head Boy, then Hermione and Neville here, but I guess if you’re just counting those who aren’t first years, the Head Boy met me first, not you two,” Harry suddenly realized how much he was saying and trailed off, his face growing warm. The twins stared at him for a few moments before both, without looking at each other, broke into identical grins that made Harry feel like they were up to no good.

“I like him, Fred,” George said as he stood. His brother nodded his head in agreement.

“I do, too, George, I guess we can expect an interesting time at Hogwarts now that he’s here. Well, we’re off, see you later Harry Potter and other firsties,” Both boys stopped in the doorway to look at Harry one last time before the door slid shut, leaving the three first years alone once more.

“How rude,” Hermione huffed next to him. Harry looked at her with an eyebrow raised, “Just barging in here to see you, as if, well as if you were just some animal at a zoo!” Harry was briefly reminded of the snake he met at the zoo on his cousin Dudley’s birthday and hoped the snake was doing okay, he wasn’t sure what had happened after he escaped. Harry shot Hermione a grateful smile, which she returned brightly.

“What’s a zoo?” Neville was looking at the two with curiosity, to which Harry and Hermione both greeted with equal curiosity of their own. The trio settled into their seats, answering questions about the Wizard and Muggle world in turn until their compartment door once again opened and an old witch with a gentle smile stepped in a bit. Behind her a cart overflowing with treats and goodies sat winking at them.

“Anything from the trolley dears?” Harry jumped up to look at what the woman had, but when he looked back, Hermione and Neville were still sitting, both staring longingly at the goodies. Hermione shook her head as though to break herself from a trance.

“No thank you, I have to save my money for extra school supplies, and besides, sugar is bad for your teeth…” she didn’t sound as though she herself was entirely convinced and Neville had yet to say anything, he was just looking as though he would do just about anything for the sweets. Harry considered for a moment not getting anything at all before an idea struck him.

“I’ll take three of everything, please,” Harry blushed as the old witch smiled at him warmly, she patted his arm in a proud manner, and after she had gathered everything up, she added in a few extra chocolate frogs. When Harry asked how much the extra frogs were, she simply shook her head and pressed the bag into his hands.

“Those are on the house, for you to share with your friends,” she turned back to her cart to attend to the other students who had gathered and Harry slid the door shut to their compartment. Her words had created a warm feeling in his chest that left a goofy smile on his face. He turned towards his, what he supposed now, were his very first friends, he dumped their treats on the seat next to Neville.  
As the trio dug in, Neville filled them in on what certain candies were. Hermione and Harry knew a few, such as the pumpkin pasties and the meat pies, which they decided to save for later on for the trip. When they all tried Bertie Botts’ Every Flavored Beans, Hermione decided immediately that she did not like them one bit, as she had gotten cat litter on her very first one and could not be convinced to try another. Harry had never had so much fun, he was loving every moment, even when he got something he didn’t like, he and his new friends would laugh about it and move on. Everything was going splendid, in Harry’s opinion, until Neville let out a cry.

“Trevor!” Harry jumped at the cry, and looking around wildly, expected to see someone standing in their doorway, instead, he saw nothing but a fat toad. Harry had forgotten that Neville had been holding anything at all after the Weasley twins had interrupted him, and now, just as Neville lunged for his toad, it squeezed itself under the door. By the time Harry helped Neville back up and had thrown the door open, the toad was nowhere to be seen.

“Don’t worry, Neville, we’ll find him! We’ll split up and look in each compartment! Harry, you get the ones in this side of the carriage, I’ll get the ones across the hall and Neville with look in the hallway and near the doors before joining one of us,” Hermione was rather bossy when she wanted to be, Harry decided, but listened to her anyways. Knocking on the door next to their own, Harry was greeted by a large boy who looked as though he belonged in Dudley’s gang.

“Erm- hi there, um, a boy named Neville’s lost a toad, have you seen one?” Harry hated how his voice squeaked in the beginning. The boy just stared at Harry’s forehead, not moving or speaking, until finally someone shoved at them.

“Oh, honestly, Goyle, move over,” Harry was surprised as a familiar blonde boy pushed past the giant in front of Harry. “What do you want- oh? I recognize you!” Harry smiled at another familiar face, but his smile slipped off as the boy’s eyes widened at his forehead. “You’re Harry Potter? Why didn’t you tell me at Madam Malkin’s?” Harry frowned at the boy’s tone, it sounded as though he were accusing Harry of lying.

“Well sorry that I couldn’t get a word in with all your talking,” Harry’s mouth dropped open in shock at his own words, and the boy looked as though he were going to get lockjaw with how wide his mouth had dropped open. Harry began to stammer an apology, but the boy began to laugh.

“I didn’t expect The Boy Who Lived to have such a sharp tongue!” the boy finally said, his laughter still shaking his chest, “My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.” He stuck his hand out and Harry hesitated before shaking it. Looking over the boy’s shoulder, he saw another boy built like the one named Goyle, a tiny girl with a sharp bob haircut, and a dark skinned boy who was staring out the window, seeming uninterested on the conversation.

“I’m Harry, obviously you already know that, though,” suddenly Harry remembered the toad, Trevor, and felt horrible, it will have gotten far enough away that they may never find it now. “You haven’t seen a toad have you?”

Draco smirked and pointed under the seat to Harry’s left. “One popped under the door seconds before you knocked, it’s under the seat there. Whose toad is it?” Harry dropped to his knees, and noticing how everyone in the compartment had impeccable shoes, was suddenly ashamed of his ratty trainers that Dudley had outgrown a few years prior. He had managed to color in the scuffs with a marker, but any pride Harry had felt before quickly vanished. Scooping Trevor up, he tried not to wrinkle his nose at the creature.

“A boy named Neville Longbottom, I’m sitting in the same compartment,” at the boy’s name, everyone had burst into laughter. Harry frowned deeply at them.

“Neville Longbottom you say? How pitiful, Hogwarts must truly be desperate for money if they’re allowing people like him in!” the girl was laughing cruelly and Harry huffed angrily.

“Oh really? And why is that? Because from what I’ve learned from him, he’s a kind person, unlike how you guys acting,” The group fell slight, staring in shock at Harry and he felt his face grow warm but he stood his ground. The girl’s face turned red before she sniffed and opened her mouth to retort, but Draco held his hand up to cut her off.

“And what makes you say we aren’t kind?” Harry could see what actually seemed to be a touch of hurt in Draco’s face, but he pushed on. If there’s anything he hates more than the Dursleys, it’s a bully, and the Dursleys were the biggest bullies Harry had ever known.

“Do you know him?” Draco smirked, but before he could answer Harry continued, “And I mean really know him, personally. You should never make fun of someone for being different than you, or based on stories you’ve heard about them. It’s not fair and it just makes you a bully,” Harry tried to ignore the surprise on Draco’s face, unaware that no one had ever chastised the boy before over the subject, and nodded his head, holding up the toad. “But anyways, thanks for the help, I’m sure he’ll be really happy to get Trevor back.” Harry turned to leave the carriage but stopped when the girl scoffed at him.

“Don’t, Pansy,” Harry looked at Draco, who was staring back at him, “See you at Hogwarts, Potter,” was all he said and Harry suddenly felt as though he had just been dismissed from the compartment. Nodding his head at Draco, he left.

When Harry spotted Neville and Hermione, at first he thought Neville had fallen over, he was lying on the ground with his rump in the air with Hermione standing awkwardly beside him, speaking too quietly for Harry to hear until he got closer.

“-and I’m sure Headmaster Dumbledore will understand and allow you to get a new toad, Neville, or any other animal you like. Or perhaps during Christmas your grandmother will buy you a new one, wouldn’t that be nice-“ Hermione was cut off by a loud wail, and Harry realized Neville had not fallen, but had taken to sobbing in the middle of the floor of the train. As Harry approached, Hermione brightened, then began shaking Neville roughly in her excitement.

“Oh! Neville, look! Harry found him! He found Trevor!” Neville sat up fast enough to throw himself off balance, landing hard on his behind.

“Trevor!” Neville took the toad gently from Harry, squeezed it to his chest before letting out a final sob, “Thank you both, I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost him!” Harry didn’t know what he would do if he lost Hedwig, so, without saying anything other than ‘you’re welcome’ Harry helped stand up Neville before the three went back to their compartment, were Hermione charmed a chocolate frog box to hold Trevor for Neville until they arrived at Hogwarts.  
Harry had switched seats with Hermione, who was now talking about all the spells she had learned, so he could look out the window. The rolling hills were quickly giving way to mountains that jutted up to the sky unlike anything Harry had ever seen before. He was content with listening to his new friends chat about school, relieved to hear that Neville, like himself, knew no magic unlike Hermione, who was simply trying to be prepared. Soon, the compartment was darkening with the sky outside and a lantern above their heads flickered on. Hermione looked outside and stuck her lip out in thought.

“We’ve been on the train a rather long time, I expect we’ll be arriving soon, I suggest we get changed into our robes,” she pulled her carry on off the rack and pulled her robes out, “I’ll go find another room, hurry up,” after she left, Harry quickly pulled his and Neville’s bags down and changed, not wanting her to walk in on them. She came back, knocking on the door before entering as Harry was tying on his new shoes, which he was a great deal more proud of than his trainers. He stared at them, considering leaving them on the train.

“We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes’ time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately,” a voice overhead made the three jump, and Harry gave a sigh of defeat, if they knew which luggage was his, they would know whose trainers they were as well. Besides, he couldn’t wear his school shoes all the time. Placing them inside his bag with his muggle clothes, Harry stood with his new friends at the window to watch as they began slowing down, and soon, a small train station came into view. A sign above the station read ‘Hogsmeade: Est. 1612’ and beyond that, a small, quaint village sat nestled in a valley between the mountains. Harry grinned, excited to be able to see the village better soon, and hopefully the school wasn’t too far away.

Trying to get off the train was a nightmare, it was much different than getting on, as everyone was pushing past each other, eager to get off the train after having sat on it the entire day. That, and all the older students were trying to stop Harry and convince him to be in their House, though none were as many as the Gryffindors, who didn’t ask but rather demanded he be in their House. Harry would just simply nod his head, he hadn’t been aware that you could choose what House you got in and found himself wishing he had listened closer to what Hermione had been saying. Harry felt Neville grab the back of his school robes, and not wanting to lose Hermione, Harry latched onto the sleeve of her robe. She shot a smile at him before shaking him free to grab his hand, and the three made their way off the train. Once they were off, Harry spotted Hagrid, who was waving a lantern, calling out for any first years.

“Hi, Hagrid!” Hagrid turned towards Harry, a large grin peeking through his shaggy beard.

“Well, hullo there, ‘Arry, did you like the ride?” Harry nodded, smiling, Hermione and Neville gawking beside him at the giant man. The crowd of first years had finally gathered, the older students making their way through the village. Hagrid did not follow the other students, much to Harry’s disappointment. Instead, he turned the group towards a path that lead to a lake.

“We’re goin’ ter be takin’ the boats, listen here! Only four to a boat!” Harry, Hermione and Neville all managed to climb into the boat, Neville having to be dragged over the lip to fall into the bottom of the boat. There was a ruckus a few boats over, and Harry saw the boy from earlier, Draco Malfoy, being led away from a boat by Hagrid. What Harry had assumed were his friends were already in a boat, the maximum of four students already reached, and they were watching Hagrid lead Draco away with something that looked like anger. As Hagrid looked out over the boats for a spot for Draco, Harry stood up and waved his arms.

“What are you doing?” Neville’s voice squeaked with horror, his wide eyes darting back and forth between Harry and Draco, who had yet to see Harry.

“I’m going to tell him to ride with us! Hey! Draco! Over here!” Harry continued to wave his arm, and when Draco saw him, he turned to Hagrid to say something. Hagrid turned towards Harry, and upon seeing only three students in his boat, led Draco over.

“Awful kind of you, ‘Arry, alright in you go,” Hagrid didn’t help so much as pick up and place Draco into the boat, much to the boy’s apparent horror. He sat down next to Harry with a flick of his cape, his back straight and chin stuck out, indignant of such treatment. “Alright, if we’re all settled in now, we’ll be on our way!” Hagrid sat himself in an empty boat alone, and with a lurch, the boats began floating across the smooth, black lake.

“In a few moments, you’ll be able to get yer first look at Hogwarts!” Hagrid called over his shoulder, and Harry’s heart began to beat faster with excitement. Harry felt Draco lean forward in excitement as well.

“I honestly hope I get in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor!” Hermione was chatting once more behind them.

“I just hope I’m not in Slytherin,” Neville gave out a whimpering sort of noise when Draco whipped around on him.

“And what exactly is wrong with Slytherin?” Draco’s face looked as though thunderclouds had rolled across it.

“No-nothing, other than I’ve heard bad things about it, that’s where all the evil witches and wizards come from,” Draco’s eyes narrowed at Neville before scoffing.

“That’s not true, not all evil witches or wizards come from Slytherin, why, Sirius Black came from Gryffindor, and he murdered dozens of Muggles for You Know Who,” Draco’s voice dropped to a whisper at the end of his sentence, looking as though he were afraid someone would yell at him for talking about it, “Besides,” he hesitated here, glancing at Harry before continuing on, “You shouldn’t judge others before you know them.” He turned back around to face the front of the boat, adamantly not looking at the others as the boat continued to glide silently forward. Harry couldn’t tell in the weak light from the lantern on their boat, but it looked as though Draco’s face had turned bright red.

Hermione cleared her throat, turning towards Harry. “What House do you want to be in, Harry?” Harry stopped to think. He didn’t know anything about the Houses, really, but he knew he didn’t want to be in Gryffindor. The older students who were in that House seemed very bossy and loud, something Harry associated with Dudley. He wanted to be as different as the Dursley’s as possible, so which ever House allowed him to do that, he would be happy.

“I’m not sure, one that will make me happy I guess. I don’t really know anything about the different Houses,” Harry would have continued if it weren’t for the collection of gasps coming from the other boats. Turning around, Harry found that he couldn’t see anything yet, just a giant outcrop of cliff his boat was drifting under. Once they were out from under the stone, Harry let out a gasp of his own. On the very top of a mountain peak sat a dark silhouette of a castle, warm yellow light pouring from its windows and doors. The sunset behind the mountain was broken by turrets and tall, spiraling towers. Harry could barely make out a line of students making their way through what he presumed was the front door before Hagrid was calling out to everyone to duck their heads.  
The boats were headed straight for the cliff below the castle, as the approached, Hagrid disappeared through the ivy covered rock. As their own boat pushed forward, Harry was relieved to see that the ivy simply covered the entrance to a cave and was not a repeat of the wall at King’s Cross. Clambering out of the boat after it came to a stop, Harry smiled at his friends in excitement as Hagrid began leading them up a giant staircase. At the top of the staircase, Hermione had to help Neville up the last portion as he was sweating profusely and breathing heavily. Hagrid guided them across the grounds towards the front entrance of the castle where Harry had spotted the other students, but they were nowhere to be seen now.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” a tall, thin witch in an emerald dress was standing on the staircase leading up to the front doors. Harry’s first thought was that she looked quite intimidating, like a hawk. “Thank you Hagrid, you may go on to join the other staff members.” Hagrid lumbered up the stairs and past the woman, opening the doors wide for the students to enter after him. Following the woman into the school Harry couldn’t help but to allow his mouth to drop open. Candles and torches lined the foyer, the ceiling rising up above their heads so high it was difficult to see it. Thousands of portraits were moving and murmuring to one another, pointing at the group of first years. A grand staircase jutted up and out of sight to the left and right, splitting in the center up a ways in front of them, and two large doors were closed to their left, muffling the sound of hundreds of voices where Harry assumed the rest of the school was assembled, but the woman led them past all of these, down a corridor to the right that Harry had not seen. The corridor was warmly lit with torches between each window, which were spaced evenly facing out over the lake they had just crossed. Harry felt someone bump into him and was surprised to find Draco Malfoy was still standing beside him, also taking in everything around him. Throwing a glance over his shoulder, he saw the kids he had previously been with were in the back of the group, looking around like the others, not seeming to care that Draco was not with them.

Turning to the left, Harry found himself being lead into a room that was more than large enough to fit the group, but they huddled together tightly despite the extra room. The woman waved her wand and the torches in this room lit themselves.

“My name is Professor McGonagall, and I will be your transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts, as well as the Gryffindor Head of House,” Harry felt his stomach drop. Transfiguration? They were going to have to preform magic to be sorted! “Now, before you may take your seats with the other students, you must first be sorted into your Houses. While here at Hogwarts, your House will be like your family. A job well done will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points will win the House cup. The four Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. To be sorted, you shall be sat in front of the school and the Sorting Hat shall be placed upon your head,” Professor McGonagall paused here, allowing the students to absorb what they had heard before continuing, “Now, if you will excuse me, I shall go a prepare the remaining details. The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily.” With that, she swept out of the room, leaving the first years to stand in the room chatting among themselves, no one wanting to admit just how nervous they really were. Harry took a deep breath, trying to slow his heart down before it burst from his chest.

All he could do now was wait.


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been Sorted into Slytherin after long deliberation, shocking the entire student body and staff. After meeting his new Housemates, Harry is led to the dungeons with the other first years where he sees his common room for the first time. Not for the first time, however, Harry finds himself embarrassed of his belongings in the face of grandeur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I've been sitting on this story for a while, and I want to get a few important points out of the way real quick. Firstly, this will be a series of seven books, just like the original Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling, but this will diverge greatly from the original plot line. Some main themes will remain the same, but other than that, this story will be mostly original to myself.  
> Secondly, this story will be DRARRY, meaning the main relationship pairing will be Draco and Harry, though there will be other relationships before that one develops, so if you do not like drarry, I'm sorry, but I do. It will be extremely slow burn so it will be closer to book four that emotions will be recognized.  
> Thirdly, I'm horrible at updating, I have reminders set on my phone, my planner, my laptop, and even my emails, but sometimes I simply just don't want to work, and then I fall behind, so please, just be patient with me, I know, I hate myself for it, too.  
> I appreciate you reading this long note, but like I said it's pretty important. Thank you all for reading, make sure you leave a kudos if you enjoy this chapter and leave a comment down below, I love hearing from readers!

It was only a few moments after Professor McGonagall had left that shouts of anger and frustration broke out. Turning towards the source, Harry found himself face-to-face with a ginger haired boy with more freckles than Harry could count. 

“So, it’s true then! What people were saying on the train! You’re Harry Potter aren’t you?” The boy was smiling eagerly in Harry’s face, and when Harry took a step back the boy stepped forward, still in Harry’s face. 

“Do you really have, you know, the scar?” He whispered the word scar much in the same manner Draco had whispered on the boat, as though he would get in trouble for saying such a thing, his eyes darting up to Harry’s forehead and staying locked on. Harry glanced around at the students around him, all of whom were staring back with vary degrees of excitement.  
Harry didn’t know what to say, so he tried to back up again but the boy followed again, staying uncomfortably close, even daring to try and reach up for Harry’s forehead before someone shoved in between them. 

“Shove off, he’s not an attraction you can stop and gawk at,” Draco Malfoy had his nose up in the air so that he was looking down his nose at the boy despite being a few inches shorter. 

“Oy, no one asked you!” the boy shoved back at Draco, knocking him backward into Harry who caught him before they both could fall over. “Who do you even think you are, shoving me around like that?”  
Draco straightened himself with a huff of anger. “I’m Draco Malfoy,” the boy snorted back a laugh, and Draco’s expression soured, “Oh, think my name is funny do you? There’s no need to ask your name, my father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, tatty clothes and no sense of respect to others,” Harry frowned at the boy’s rude words, about to butt in when the Weasley boy let out a loud scoff. 

“Your father? Everyone knows you can’t trust the word of a Death Eater!” Harry didn’t know what that meant, but the reaction was instantaneous. Draco had frozen in front of Harry and a large portion of the group had let out a collective gasp. “You’ll end up like him no doubt, pining after You Know Who just like your stupid father,” he turned to Harry now, but Harry wasn’t looking at him, instead he was watching Draco’s face. He looked very much like he was about to cry, but amazingly, his face cooled into an unreadable expression that startled Harry. “You’ll soon find out that there are Wizards who are no good, Harry, you don’t want to go making friends with that sort, and they’ll stab you in the back as soon as the moment arises. I can help you,” Ron stuck out his hand, and Harry narrowed his eyes at him. He had managed to take care of himself for eleven years with the Dursleys, he’s more than capable of taking care of himself now. 

“No thanks, I can take care of myself,” Harry grabbed Draco’s elbow, turning them both away from the gob struck boy towards the back of the group near the door. Hermione and Neville followed, both casting glances back towards where Weasley was still standing. As Harry was making his way towards Draco’s group from the train, he could only solidify one thought in his mind: he would not be in the same house as the Weasleys. The twins had been incredibly rude, and while they seemed fun, Harry could tell they were trouble, and whatever their younger brother had said to Draco had hurt the boy deeply. He wouldn’t be in a House with a bunch of bullies and troublemakers. 

The girl from the train, Pansy, wrapped her arms silently around Draco’s arm that Harry wasn’t holding when they reached the group. She laid her head against his shoulder, saying nothing. The dark skinned boy from the same compartment stuck his hand out to Harry, who took it after a few moments. Shaking his hand, the boy then gestured around the group. 

“I’m Blaise Zabini, this here is Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and of course you already know Draco Malfoy,” Harry shook each of their hands as they were introduced. “I hope to see more of you, Harry, you see like an okay bloke.” Harry smiled at Blaise, but any further conversation was cut off as Professor McGonagall entered the room once more. 

“We’re ready for you, now, please follow me,” she cast a piercing look around the room, landing first on the Weasley boy, then on Harry and Draco as though she knew what had just transpired before turning and leaving the room. The group followed after, forming two lines as she directed. Draco was in front of Harry, who stood before Neville with Blaise behind him, behind whom Harry wasn’t sure who stood. Harry could still see that cold look on Draco’s face from his confrontation with Weasley, but he couldn’t say anything to him because the doors in front of them began to swing open. Before them, four tables stretched nearly three fourths of the length of the room. Candles floated overhead, the flickering fires casting a warm and cheery light down on the faces of the waiting students. At the head of the room on an elevation sat a long table, where Harry could see Hagrid and other older witches and wizards, so Harry assumed that it was the staff table. Casting his eyes back up, he could see above each table floated a banner bearing the House name and colors of the House the table belonged to. Furthest left sat Slytherin, with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw in the center, and then Gryffindor on the far right. Further up above the candles and banners was the night sky. Harry’s mouth, not for the first time that night, dropped open. Stars twinkled down at them as they made their way towards the front of the Great Hall, and while Harry could hear Hermione whisper next to him that the ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky outside, Harry wasn’t entirely convinced. There was no trace of any kind of arches or stone above their heads. 

Harry was drawn out of his fascination by McGonagall stopping their lines, retrieving a small stool and setting it down in front of the staff table. Next she brought out an old, tattered hat that put Harry in mind of something his neighbor Ms. Figg’s ugly old cat had coughed up once. She sat it on the stool, where it sat for a few moment before a rip opened like a mouth, and the hat began to sing.

"I may not be much to look at,  
But I’m no ordinary hat,  
I’m much more than I may seem,  
Just look, I speak through my seam!  
I can see what’s inside your head,  
If you’re smart as a tack or dull as lead,  
I can see where you are meant to be  
So go ahead, place your trust in me,  
There’s no one else who can see what I can see,  
Try and find another hat who is better than me.  
I’m the Hogwarts’ Sorting Hat  
I’m the only hat you’ll need!  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So go ahead, try me on, I promise you’ll be fine,  
I’ll place you where you need to be,  
Just place me on your head tonight,  
And leaving the Sorting all to me!

Harry was quite surprised when the Sorting Hat finished singing, he had never heard a piece of clothing sing. He wondered nervously if that was common, and if one day his tie would burst into song during a class. McGonagall unrolled a piece of parchment and cleared her throat.

“When I call your name, you shall come forward and place the Sorting Hat upon your head, then join your Housemates at your designated table. Abbot, Hannah!” Harry’s heart began to beat fast once again, but this time he felt as though he were going to throw up. What if he didn’t get sorted?

“Granger, Hermione!” Hermione squeezed past Harry and ran up to the Hat, jamming it on her head excitedly. Harry wished he could be as excited as her, he hoped there wasn’t a reject House. Harry clapped and gave her a thumbs up as the Hat called out ‘Gryffindor!’ and she ran to her new House table. A few more names were called as Harry was fretting, until Draco began to walk forward. Harry once again began paying attention, but he needn’t have to, the hat barely touched his head before it was yelling out ‘Slytherin!’ and he was on his way to the Slytherin table. Harry was shocked by the booing from the other tables, he knew people thought badly of the House, but he hadn’t expected this reaction. Soon after ‘Parkinson, Pansy!’ was called up and she was also Sorted into Slytherin after a few moments. Harry went back to his fretting, he didn’t want to be Sorted into a House where people would gawk at him and expect great and amazing things from him like when he was a baby. 

“Potter, Harry!” it took Harry a moment to register that it was his name that had been called, and as he stepped forward he nearly tripped. A few chuckles spread through the hall, but other than that, all previous chatter had disappeared. Harry took the Sorting Hat from the professor, sat on the stool, and let it drop over his head where it slid down over his eyes. 

“Ah, Harry Potter, I’ve heard a lot about you,” Harry could hear the Hat whispering in his ear and he pushed down the urge to squirm, “Hmm… Difficult, very difficult… Plenty of courage in the right situation, I see, and not a bad mind, either… and the first to prove yourself, oh yes, the thirst is deep… that’s interesting… but where to put you?” 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, the Weasleys and other Gryffindors flashing in his brain. Anything but Gryffindor! Harry felt the Hat wiggle a bit, and having no way to know that the Sorting Hat was smiling, he continued thinking. He thought about Hermione, who had been sorted to Gryfindor along with Neville, whom he had spotted sitting at the table before he had sat down. They were both in Gryfindor, so it couldn’t be a bad House. But, two people didn’t make it good. There were the other Houses as well, though from listening to the song, Harry didn’t feel much like he belonged in those Houses either. Harry had gotten lost in thought, the Hat sitting silently on his head, allowing the boy to think before interrupting his thoughts. 

“It seems you have eliminated three of your four options, Harry Potter, you know what that leaves you with?” Harry did know, but he wasn’t sure about it either. “Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness,” Harry frowned at this, he didn’t want to be great, he just wanted to be accepted, to prove that he belonged in this amazing world of magic. He didn’t want to go back to his original boring life, he would do anything, give anything, to stay here, but to be great? The wand maker Olivander had said the wizarding world would expect great things from him, but what did he mean? Would he be allowed to make his own choices? He didn’t want to do what others wanted him to do, not if he didn’t know what that entails! The Sorting Hat suddenly chuckled in his ear. “Oh, yes, I think you will do well, I simply had to allow you to get yourself in the proper mindset. Yes, well, I believe our time is up, Harry Potter, I hope you enjoy your time in ‘Slytherin!’” The Sorting Hat had shouted the last word, and as Harry lifted the hat from his head, he looked out over the shocked faces of the students before him. Glancing at the teachers, he could see that they, too, were shocked to silence. Professor McGonagall next to him had her mouth open in a tiny ‘o’ and when Harry handed her the Hat, she almost seemed inclined to place it back on his head. Harry could feel the prickling of panic crawling up his back before a group of Slytherins jumped up from their seats and began cheering. Quickly, the rest of the House picked up the cheering, a few of the older students yelling out ‘We’ve got Potter! We’ve got Potter!’ to the other Houses, but no one else besides Hermione, Neville and a few teachers clapped as Harry practically ran to sit between Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy, his face burning and his breath coming fast. 

As he sat down, a hand clapped over his back and he looked up, surprised to see Jacob McFarely from the train leaning over behind Pansy. “Welcome to Slytherin, Harry!” Jacob beamed at him and Harry smiled weakly back. He hadn’t know the Head Boy was in Slytherin, but he was glad. Thinking back, he realized he wouldn’t have known anyways, Jacob and Kendra hadn’t been in their school uniforms, though it made sense, no one had been wearing them. Pansy leaned over Harry’s lap to whisper to Draco as Blaise Zabini was announced a Slytherin. Taking a seat across from Harry, he smirked. 

“With the display against Weasley I would have thought you were a Gryffindor, Potter,” Harry pursed his lips at the dark boy before answering. 

“Why should one instance define a person? Besides, I don’t like how they behave, as if they’re over everyone else, it’s rude,” Blaise merely raised his eyebrow, a hint of a smirk still lingering on his lips. 

“So, what took you so long to be Sorted?” Harry crinkled his eyebrows at Draco in confusion, “Honestly, you didn’t notice how long it took? Potter, you were up there for nearly five minutes!” Harry’s eyebrows shot up, he hadn’t been up there that long, there was no way! The others around him merely nodded at him in agreement. 

“I was afraid I would never be sorted, that I would be stuck standing there, Houseless, for the next seven years with Ronald Weasley for company,” Blaise said dramatically, draping himself against another first year girl Harry had not met yet. 

“Hey, get off, Zabini!” the girl cried, tugging her hair out from between them. Her hair was long and shiny, a pretty, dark blonde color and bright blue eyes that looked as though they could freeze someone. Harry felt his heart leap as he looked at her. 

“Oh, relax, Daphne, you know I would never hurt a hair on your head,” Zabini sat up but turned to smile wickedly at her. 

“Uh huh, that’s what you said at my mother’s Boxing Day party and you managed to set my dress on fire,” she glared at him before turning to continue her conversation with another first year girl. This girl was nowhere near as pretty as Daphne, with her wide, angular face and frizzy bob cut that looked reminiscent of Pany’s. Looking up and down the table, he could see that there were only three first year girls in Slytherin, but six Slytherin boys. Harry wasn’t sure where they would be living, but he hoped it wasn’t cramped. There was on boy sitting on the other side of Jacob that he did not know the name of, but as food filled his plate he decided he would ask later.

Meat pies, chicken legs, mashed potatoes and gravy, bread rolls, turkey, stuffing and all sorts of other delicious foods appeared before him. Harry had never seen so much food, and as he was piling his plate full, he noticed his Housemates staring at him.

“Geez, mate, you act like you’re starving,” Blaise stared at Harry’s plate with a mixture of amazement and disgust, his plate set neatly like the others around him. Harry’s stomach gave a soft rumble, to which he pressed a hand against his abdomen to stop it. He was starving. But now he was also embarrassed. 

“Oh, shut up Zabini, we all know you eat like a drunken horse when you get going, leave him be,” Draco shot a look at Harry, as if looking at him properly for the first time before setting another roll on Harry’s plate. “Just look at him, if you breathe wrong I’m not so sure he won’t blow away. We only just got him, we don’t need to be responsible for losing the Savior,” he gave Harry a small sideways smile and Harry smiled back. He wasn’t sure what he thought about the blond boy, but he was nice. Harry tucked into his food, mindful not to over stuff himself. He had done that a few times when the Dursley’s weren’t paying attention and he had gotten sick, something he didn’t want to repeat. He managed to eat everything on his plate before picking up a treacle tart and a piece of pumpkin cake, and when he looked up, the other Slytherins, even a few upperclassmen, were staring at him. 

Swallowing, he shrank in on himself a bit. “What? Did I do something wrong?” Harry could remember that some people prayed before eating, perhaps there was some customs of the magical world had that Hagrid had not filled him in on. 

A sharp prod in his side made him jump. Pansy was staring at him, eyes wide. “Where did it go? You’re so tiny! There’s no way you ate that much!” Harry squirmed, trying to get away from her poking fingers. Poking fingers lead to realizations as to how thin he was, which in turn lead to awkward questions about why he was so thin, which he could not answer. He had answered once in primary school and had been locked in his cupboard all weekend and had received reprehension at school for ‘lying’ to the teacher. Harry was saved, however, by the Headmaster Dumbledore standing to give an after-feast speech. As Harry was listening and eating his cake, he let his eyes drift down the line of teachers. He had reached Professor Quirrell, whom he had met with Hagrid, when his forehead burst into pain. Clapping his hand over his forehead, he hissed in pain. Harry was aware of someone grabbing his arm, but he couldn’t force his eyes open to see who it was. After a few moments, the pain subsided and Harry was able to open his eyes again, but this time only Draco, Pansy and Blaise were staring at him with concern. Draco had ahold of his arm and Harry gently pulled away, giving a weak thank you. He was sure he would be lying in the floor now if it hadn’t been for him discreetly grabbing Harry. 

“What was that?” Draco whispered the question, concern creasing the boy’s forehead. Harry gingerly shook his head, he had no idea, and when he looked back up at the staff table, Professor Quirrell was gone. 

“It was nothing,” Harry mumbled and he saw as Draco gave the others a sideways look and if Harry hadn’t been watching, he wouldn’t have notice the miniscule nods they gave him in return. Harry briefly wondered how long they’ve all known each other before everyone was standing up and pushing their way out of the Great Hall. Harry and his new friends ended up following a gentle looking Prefect girl named Anna Turnpike, a fifth year with a happy face and a short ponytail that stopped at her shoulders. She wore her tie crooked and her robes pushed back off her shoulders more like a cape, something Harry wasn’t sure was allowed or not. She led them out of the Great Hall and up the grand staircase to the left, where Harry was greeted with more staircases than he would ever see in one place again. 

“Be careful of the staircases, they have a tendency of moving! Also, the third floor stair case has a trick step! It’s the fourth step from the top, so be careful! You’ll sink up to your thighs and a professor will have to come get you out! They’re never happy when they do, so it’s best to just avoid it,” she led them down another staircase, much to Harry’s confusion, as he had watched the other Houses continue up the stairs besides Hufflepuff, who had made their way further into the first floor. “We’re down in the dungeons,” at the appalled looks from the first years she laughed, “Don’t worry, we have the best set up! I’ve seen the other common rooms, not impressive at all, Hufflepuff is next to the kitchens so their parties are always fun, but their commons are tiny and have entirely too much ‘sunshine yellow’ to be comfortable. But don’t ask me how I’ve seen them, as a Prefect I’m not allowed to say,” she stopped talking and tapped her chin, “Then again, I guess I just told you!” Her laugh was infectious and Harry laughed with the other Slytherins. He was beginning to like the older Slytherins, first Jacob and now Anna, they seemed much nicer than what everyone was trying to say. 

“We’re actually under the Black Lake, so all our windows are a view out into the lake. It gets pretty chilly, despite the fireplaces and the warming charms, so make sure you have some good pajamas. If not, ask Jacob McFarely, our Head Boy, or one of the Prefects to cast a warming charm on your sleep things. You’ll be able to tell who is a Prefect by looking for a badge like this one I’m wearing. You could ask another person, but the rules keep us from pranking anyone, so your safest bet is with one of us,” she stuck her lip out in a mock pout but flashed them a wink. “There are a lot of spells and charms to keep the lake out of our common rooms, so please, no practicing spells near the windows. I’m sure any spells you cast won’t do much harm, but I know from experience having the entire House of Slytherin against you is not a walk in the park!” Anna drew to a stop in front of a seemingly blank wall. 

“The password for this month is ‘Salazar Slytherin’ who was the founder of our noble House. The password will change monthly and will be posted on the board in each of your dorms for the first day of the month only for security reasons. Do you all understand?” when everyone had nodded, Anna pressed her wand to the wall and whispered ‘Salazar Slytherin’ and Harry tried not to jump when a door appeared in the blink of an eye. Shiny and black, it had a brilliant golden handle that, when Anna turned it, made no sound. 

When Harry had imagined what his new home would look like, he wasn’t sure what to expect, but it surely wasn’t this. Sleek, black furniture sat around the room, brilliant golden candelabras and torch brackets sat intermittently about the room, shedding light wherever the giant gold and silver chandelier above their heads didn’t. Giant glass windows three times Harry’s height lined the right side of the room before disappearing behind a corner out of sight. Harry couldn’t see anything through the windows at the moment, but he was excited to see in the morning if they would be able to see any of the fish living in it tomorrow. Older students were already chatting in elegant sitting chairs, none of which looked very comfortable with their high backs and stiff wooden frames. Chess tables with peculiar moving pieces were placed every so often around the room as well. In the three corners that the room had, there were large fireplaces that gave off a warm and cheerful light against the light green walls and pale stone floor.  
“There are a few rules we have here in Slytherin that don’t just apply to first years, and they’re not just regular school rules,” everyone trained their focus back on Anna with some difficulty, “Firstly, no fighting or dueling in the common room, this is actually a school rule, but one that is enforced particularly harshly here. Secondly, like I said on the way down here, no practicing spells near the windows! Thirdly, no matter what they offer, no one is to allow the Weasley twins entrance into the commons, they just about destroyed the entire House last year and we got busted big time for having someone from another House here, we couldn’t sneak anyone in for a party for ages. And lastly, absolutely no taunting the merpeople, it took Professor Dumbledore ages before they would stop attack the windows when they saw someone pass by. Our Head of House, Professor Snape, actually had to cover the windows with wallpaper so they would stop scaring the first years,” Anna was laughing again, but the first years in front of her weren’t. Instead, they were staring at, who Harry had just decided, was the most intimidating man he had ever laid eyes on. Tall and pale, his black hair framed his face like a curtain, falling to blend almost seamlessly with his equally black robes that billowed out as he walked. He came to a stop silently behind Anna, and unable to find their voices, the first years continued to stare. 

“Is there something… humorous… about the rules, Miss Turnpike?” Anna froze, her face one of comic shock before she whipped around to face the man. 

“Not at all Professor Snape, sir!” Anna’s face had turned a brilliant shade of red when she turned back to the children. “Everyone, this is our Head of House, Professor Snape, he’s also the potion’s master here at Hogwarts.” Professor Snape stepped forward and looked down his hawk-like nose at the students. 

“I expect a certain level of competency from my students, and I will expect no less from you, first years or not. Obviously, you will not be demanded of the same level of skill and talent that is from the seventh years,” his lip curled up before he continued, “But I expect the best out of you. Slytherin is a prestigious House that accepts no one but the best. We do not tolerant thick-headedness, self-righteousness, nor special treatment here, so do not allow any previous titles and proclaimed glory shroud your opinions or actions.” With this, his scowl had turned on Harry, who gulped. The amount of hatred pouring from the man was enough to make Harry’s knees weak with anxiety. With that, he swept away from the group, and having been thoroughly shaken herself at his sudden appearance, Anna cut the rules short and lead the group around the corner where the windows continued along the wall. 

“If you continue on this way, you’ll reach the lounging area, the section we just left was simply for socializing, when the House was first founded, it was the formal sitting room, but mostly we use it for parties after quidditch games or for birthdays. This here is where most Slytherins spend their time with friends on breaks,” when they rounded the corner, Harry was happy to see that there were quite a few couches and loveseats that looked overstuffed and cozy. The black leather was almost completely covered with rather fluffy looking blankets and giant pillows. In the corners of the room that Harry could see once again there were a few small fireplaces with ornate silver and gold detailing on them, but the real breath catcher was the larger mantle in the front of the room. Stretching from the floor to the ceiling, Harry couldn’t decide what his eyes wanted to take in first. Made from black marble with gold veins, it was striking against the pale green walls and pale, elegant flooring. A large portrait of a snake hung over the crackling fire, dozing on a rock, occasionally flicking its tongue or tail. On either side of the mantle were two doorways with stairs that lead further down and curled out of sight. 

“On the left, girl’s dormitories, on the right, boys. You’ll find your rooms on the very bottom of the staircase, I’m afraid, but the cool thing is that you’ll be able to see the bed of the Lake. You’ll want to make sure you draw the curtains every night, otherwise the glow of the fires draws the attention of the Lake dwellers such as the merpeople and the giant squid. Your luggage will be waiting in your room next to your beds, if you don’t like where you were placed you can work it out amongst yourselves. Alright, girls, if you’ll follow me, I’ll show you to your dorms. I trust you boys will be fine?” Harry nodded without checking the rest of the group. 

They stood awkwardly in a semicircle before the boy Harry did not know cleared his throat. When he didn’t speak Harry began to feel impatient. 

“Um, alright, well, you guys can stand here if you like, but I would really like to see our room,” Harry looked to Draco who had turned on his heel to make his way down the stairs so he turned to follow as well. He could feel the air getting slightly colder the further they went down, but not enough to be unbearable or uncomfortable, but Harry supposed he would learn warming charms soon enough. With how proper and prestigious everyone seemed, Harry was surprised that their House was beneath the lake where it was cold and dark. He was surprised there were no puddles of dripping lake water gathering on the floor, but he supposed that was because of the charms Anna had mentioned. 

When the boys reached the door at the end of the stairs, Harry grabbed the gold doorknob and pushed open the door. Six four-poster beds sat in a circle around the room, dark forest green drapes hanging from them, embroidered with thin silver designs that seemed to shift as Harry stepped into the room. Five windows sat between the beds, smaller versions of the ones in the common room, black chest-of-drawers sitting under the ledge of each window. The same dark green fabric hung from each window, except instead of the silver embroidery, they were lined with a silver ribbon along the edges. The walls were a light grey stone and at the edges of the large grey rug spread on the floor Harry could see the floor was made of the same stone as the walls. In the very center of the room sat a large cast iron furnace oven with a bar that encircled it to hang clothes on to warm up or dry off. Harry grinned when he saw Hedwig’s empty cage at the foot of the third bed on the left, but it quickly fell when a stab of panic hit him when he didn’t see her anywhere around the room.

“If you’re looking for your owls, they’ve been taken to the owlery, they’re fine. All student and school owned owls stay up in the owlery, a tower near the library,” the boys all jumped and whirled towards the new voice. A tall boy with dark skin stood smiling in the doorway. His uniform was impeccable, Harry wasn’t sure if the Head Boy’s uniform had even looked so nice. His short, curly hair was clean shaven and just as sharp as his uniform. “I’m sorry I left you in the hands of Anna alone, I got tied up talking to Professor Snape, our Head of House. My name is Jeremiah Michaels, I’m a Prefect as well.” He had stepped into the room properly and was now casting a scrutinizing eye at their uniforms. 

“Just how many of you lot are there?” Blaise had kicked off his shoes and had already tossed his tie on his drawers, and the way that Jeremiah pursed his lips, Harry could tell the Prefect did not approve. He didn’t say anything about it however, but instead addressed Blaise’s question. 

“There are six for each House, two fifth, sixth and seventh years, one boy and girl respectively, and then there’s the Head Boy and Girl, chosen by the professors from any of the Houses.” Harry tried to pay attention as Jeremiah rattled off the names of the other Prefects, he really did, but now that he was standing in his new room with his new bed, he could barely keep his eyes open. So much had happened that day and he didn’t want it to end, but when Jeremiah suddenly noticed the sleepy faces on the boys, he smiled and bade them a goodnight. 

As Harry opened his trunk, he tried not to notice that the other boys were dressing in pajamas that looked like fine cottons and silks that were accompanied by matching dress robes. Pulling out the best looking tee shirt and pants he had packed, Harry considered just sleeping in his uniform. Knowing that that would be uncomfortable, not to mention strange, Harry quickly changed clothes and hopped into his new bed, avoiding eye contact. He could feel the others’ stares on him however, so he quickly folded up his glasses and pulled his bed curtains shut. Laying back against his pillows, he squashed his embarrassment down. He had plenty of money now, perhaps he could ask Hagrid where he could buy some new clothes and he would be good. Of course, he had to worry about the Dursleys, so he couldn’t buy anything as fancy as Draco’s pajamas, which had looked like spun silver, they would never allow him to have anything fancier than Dudley. Harry was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the other boys whispering about him and his strange clothes and behavior, slowly but sparsely putting together the pieces of a story that Harry himself did not know, that Harry perhaps had not been in the Wizarding world, as some had suspected, for surely he should know their customs better. And, perhaps, the Savior of the Wizarding World had more to tell than he was letting on, because really, shouldn’t the Boy Who Lived have much better than rags? No, Harry didn’t hear any of this, instead, all thoughts of the Dursleys and fancy clothes were replaced by dreams of golden plates of food, magic spells, and winding castle corridors as he curled himself up in his new bed and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading another chapter of The House of Snakes: Book One! I hope you enjoyed!


	3. The Potions Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry attends his first Transfiguration and Potions class, the first of which was much more enjoyable than the latter. Interesting things are discovered during potions, however. His strange behavior has sparked a curiosity in his dark professor, and a snake portrait is rather impressed with Harry's secret gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun writing this story guys, thank you so much for all the positive feedback and the kudos! You're the best! This chapter was a lot of fun to write, but it actually became really long, so instead of one giant chapter the size of chapter one and two about Harry's classes, I'm going to split it up, though I promise not to drag out the class scenes for too long! Thank you for reading!

When Harry awoke, he was confused. His bed had never felt so comfortable before, and his sheets had never felt so soft. Everything came rushing back to Harry and he sat up with a gasp. His curtains were still drawn so he grabbed one and yanked it open, to which he was greeted by the blurry images of his roommates walking about the room. Jamming his glasses on, he was shocked to see them all in their uniforms. 

“Oh, you’re finally awake are you? I wanted to wake you up ages ago but Draco here told me to leave you alone,” Blaise jabbed his thumb in Draco’s direction, and when Harry looked over he saw the blond standing in front of the mirror, brushing his hair with a methodical precision. “I suggest you get dressed as fast as possible, we’re all pretty hungry,” Harry jumped out of bed on the side that didn’t have the curtains open. He was still in his cousin’s clothes and while he was embarrassed to be seen in them, he figured he could handle the shy boy’s stares better than out-spoken Blaise or Draco.  
Once he had dressed he ran his fingers through his hair quickly while grabbing his socks from his trunk, only stopping when he saw Draco’s appalled stare. 

“Honestly, Potter, I thought your hair was simply wild, but you mean to tell me that your hair is in such a state because you don’t brush it?” Draco’s eyebrows seemed to be up as high as they could go and Harry’s cheeks reddened. “You would think you don’t own a comb!”

Harry’s breath caught in his throat. He was going to make a fool of himself, these boys would never accept him, he wasn’t enough like them, with their proper behavior and expectations. They probably had the wrong Harry Potter anyways and they would cart him away, possibly dump him somewhere like the middle of the ocean so he wouldn’t tell anyone about the magical world. Harry cut off his panic, forcing his eyes away from Draco. 

“I, um, I don’t,” Harry had been wrong before, Draco’s eyebrows weren’t as high as they could go, they had shot up further still, but quickly dropped down into a look of confusion. 

“What do you mean you don’t own a comb?” Blaise elbowed Draco sharply and Harry thought he heard him whisper something about being rude, but Draco ignored him, staring at Harry expectantly. Harry’s hands shook as he tried to tie his tie around his neck. 

Giving up, he dropped it on his bed before turning to his shoes. “Well, I don’t own a lot,” Harry had purposefully dropped to his knees on the other side of his bed, it was much easier talking to a blanket than strangers about his life. “The family I lived with, er, well, my family, didn’t allow me to have much, you see. They didn’t believe in having too many belongings,” Harry was lying, but the boys didn’t know that and he hoped they would be content with his answer. It apparently it wasn’t, for when Harry stood up he found Draco holding his pajama shirt between two fingers with disgust. 

“Ah yes, because having few possessions means wearing rags worse than the Weasleys’,” Draco let the garment drop to his bed before casting his eyes once more on Harry. “Honestly, Potter, where have you been for the past eleven years? You’re acting odd, you dress in rags, and you act as though you have never seen better than this school,” Harry shuffled his feet, nervous at how close Draco was to the truth without even realizing. 

“I told you, my family,” Blaise suddenly thrust Harry’s tie under his nose, tied in a perfect knot, effectively cutting Harry off. Harry took it from him and slid it over his head. “Thanks Blaise, I should really learn how to do that,” Harry took the distraction gratefully, even allowing Blaise to tighten the tie for him and tuck it under his collar properly. 

“I’ll teach you tonight after dinner, it’s not hard,” Blaise slipped his own robes on over his uniform before turning to Draco. “Now, if Draco is done with his mother-henning, we should leave before we completely miss breakfast. Come on Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, we’re heading out, the girls have probably been down there for ages.” Harry quickly grabbed his satchel and followed the other boys out of the dorm, up the stairs and into the common room. 

Harry was glad he wasn’t the only one who stopped to stare at the wondrous image before them. The light filtering through the water outside was a soft green, giving the entire room a gentle green glow that made the silver and gold around them sparkle softly. Out in the water, which was not as murky as Harry had been worried about, they could see small schools of fish darting around, some swimming slow and lazy, and others with quick bursts of energy. Short and long stalks of kelp waved slowly in the distance where the water was harder to see through, and Harry couldn’t tell, but he could have sworn he had seen a long dark shadow before it disappeared into the darker water. Goyle, whom Harry had not heard speak before now grunted out ‘hungry’ before he began to lumber away, dragging the other boys out of their daze.  
With only one wrong turn, the boys eventually found the Great Hall again. This morning the ceiling was showing a soft blue sky with fluffy white clouds, and if Hermione was correct, then that meant the day was going to be beautiful. Sitting down at the Slytherin table, Harry smiled as he noticed his favorite breakfast appear. Grabbing a giant blueberry muffin, he buttered it and settled in to listen to Pansy admonishing Draco for his rude behavior that morning. The smirk on Blaise’s face told Harry that the boy had been the reason Pansy was now chewing out a bored looking Draco. 

“Are you alright, Harry?” the pretty girl from yesterday was talking to him and he swallowed his bite of muffin hard, causing him to choke. After a couple of pats on the back from Crabbe that he was sure would bruise, Harry cleared his throat to answer. 

“Um, yeah, I’m fine, why?” his voice sounded scratchy from the coughing, and Daphne lowered her hand from where she had covered her mouth in surprise. Everything about her seemed dainty and proper, but despite this, Harry had witnessed her biting anger last night himself. 

“I overheard Zabini telling Pansy about what happened this morning, and well, Draco can be a bit overbearing sometimes is all,” Daphne smiled sweetly in Draco’s direction, to which the boy rolled his eyes. 

“You can drop the act, Greengrass,” Draco sat his cup of tea down, not making a single sound much to Harry’s envy, he himself always clinked the china too hard growing up, which had lead Aunt Petunia to revoke tea drinking from him as well. “You’re only doing this because Harry is a new toy to play with,” Daphne’s cheeks flushed and her face turned from sweet to sour. Draco turned to Harry who was looking on with confusion. “Daphne is the biggest flirt you’ll ever meet besides Zabini, trust me Potter, don’t fall for her act. Now that she has more prey, she’ll be moving on to the next new boy in a week.” Harry stared at the group with open shock. 

“Just how long have you all known each other?” The question had been burning at Harry since the night before. Surprisingly, the other first year girl Harry didn’t know answered. 

“We’ve all known each other since we were born,” Harry tried to keep the shock off his face, her voice was deeper than he had expected, but not boyishly so, “As purebloods, we were expected to attend the balls and events our families held, so while a few of us, such as Parkinson, Zabini, Greengrass and Malfoy, all know each other better, we’ve all met and interacted at least once a year,” she said this all while not looking at Harry, but rather at the eggs she had mashed up and was now scooping on a piece of toast. When it became apparent that she was not going to speak anymore, Harry turned towards the others again. 

“Um, what’s a pureblood?” Hagrid had told him, but his answer had been brief and riddled with anger. This question actually got quite a few heads to turn towards him from further up the table. Pansy had even dropped her pumpkin juice, which was quickly spreading across the table. Almost as soon as it had happened, however, the juice and the spill disappeared, replaced with a new cup. 

“Pureblood is a term used to label the 28 magical families who have no muggle blood in their lineage. It’s quite important, purebloods are significantly better at magic than half-bloods or mudbloods, whose magic has been tainted by Muggle blood. Our founder believed that we are better than those who have such dirty blood, thus why only purebloods are allowed in Slytherin,” Pansy explained with a rather monotonous voice, one that Harry had never heard her use before. It almost sounded as though she had been reading from a book. 

“Parkinson!” Everyone’s heads whipped to the sharp sounding voice and found the Head Boy staring at the girl in disapproval. “Despite what your parents may have taught you, such language is not appropriate in the civil world. I don’t want to hear any of you use that world again. As for only Purebloods being Sorted into Slytherin, that’s not true as well, plenty of half-bloods have made it in, and while no muggle-borns have yet, it’s not impossible. I suggest you wrap up eating breakfast, the bell is about to ring for you to go to class.” Harry had never heard Jacob speak in such harsh tones, so he quickly finished eating with the others. He wasn’t entirely sure what word Pansy had used that was improper, so Harry decided he would ask one of the boys later in the privacy of their dorms.

At the moment, Professor Snape was making his way down the table much like his fellow Head of Houses, seven stacks of papers floating beside him. As he flicked his wand, the papers would fly to the designated students as he passed. Once he reached Harry, his eyes narrowed and his mouth curled into a scowl once more. Still, the paper landed in Harry’s hands and he continued on down the path, passing out the papers, albeit with more aggression than previously. 

Harry looked down at the parchment he now held and smiled when he realized it was his schedule. When he glanced at Draco’s he noticed they were exactly the same. He supposed that made sense as obviously they hadn’t been asked to make a schedule. He was glad the other Slytherins would be in the same classes as him, he wasn’t entire sure he would be able to find his way to his classes. Just then a loud bell began tolling, and the older students immediately stood up and began making their way to their new classes. Looking over his list, Harry realized he had brought all of his books instead of the ones he needed for today, but he had a two hour break between Potions and Charms for lunch and studying that he could drop them off. For now, however, he needed to worry about find his way to Transfiguration.  
After several wrong turns and Pansy complaining about her feet hurting, the Slytherins eventually found the Transfiguration classroom. Once they stepped in, Harry’s sight was blocked by a mass of bushy brown hair and two thin but surprisingly strong arms encircling him. 

“Oh Harry! I’m so glad to see we have at least one class together!” Harry smiled as Hermione pulled away. She nicked his schedule from his hands and scanned over it. “Oh! We have this class, potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts together on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, and then we have Flying lessons as a double together on Tuesdays and Thursdays!” Harry stood and chatted with Hermione for a few minutes extra before a cat walked into the room. It made its way up to the front of the room where it jumped onto Professor McGonagall’s desk where a piece of chalk lifted itself up from and began writing in neat hand writing across the chalk board. 

‘Transfiguration: An Introduction. Turn your books to page 1 and read quietly until page 10, then pull out parchment and quill for notes.’  
Harry wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, but he said goodbye to Hermione who took a seat next to Neville and made his way over to where the quiet boy Harry had heard Blaise call ‘Nott’ sat and pulled out his transfiguration textbook. As he read, he became more and more excited. To be able to turn objects into other things sounding like an amazing skill to have, and Harry’s mind turned once more to his clothes, perhaps he could just transfigure them. 

Harry had just pulled his parchment and quill from his bag and was opening his ink well when the door burst open in the back of the class. Everyone swiveled to watch Ronald Weasley and two boys Harry barely remembered from last night ran in, red faced and breathing hard. 

“Whew! We made it!” The dark skinned boy wheezed, collapsing in a seat next to a girl who looked the other way. Ron and the other boy flopped into the last two empty seats in the front row. 

“Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall’s face if we were late?” Ron laughed with the two boys, but were interrupted as the cat on the professor’s desk leapt into the air and transformed into their professor. The boys stared at her with wide eyes along with the rest of the class, Harry sure hoped they learned how to do that. 

“That was bloody brilliant!” Ron had finally found his voice, but Professor McGonagall’s face remained stern. 

“Thank you for that thoughtful assessment, Mister Weasley, but perhaps you would care to explain why you are late for my class? As my students, I expect punctuality, and from students from my own House, I expect respect!” The boys ducked their heads in embarrassment and Harry was glad he wasn’t the only one who had a strict Head of House. 

“We got lost, Professor,” the boy next to Ron’s accent was so heavy, Harry could barely understand him. He was obviously Scottish, and Harry wondered where his Housemates were from, he couldn’t tell by their accents. 

“Then perhaps I should transfigure one of you into a map, then perhaps you shall be able to find your way to my office after class,” the boys kept their heads down and stayed quiet and Harry had to mash down a smile and a laugh. 

Professor McGonagall did roll call and Harry learned the boy he was seated next to was named Theodore Nott and the girl from that morning was named Millicent Bulstrode. Harry heard Theodore mutter ‘Theo’ under his breath when his name was called and so Harry figured that was a nickname of his. Glad he had learned their names, Harry focused the rest of class on copying everything the possibly could from the chalk board and what the professor was saying. 

By the end of class, Harry was frowning at his messing and blotched notes, and snatched them off his desk when Draco and Blaise caught sight and snickered. 

“I guess teaching you to tie a tie won’t be the only lesson you get tonight, Potter,” Draco dropped a parchment scrap that was covered in ink blots. “We’ll work on your penmanship but until then, use a scrap of parchment to blot your words as you go, it keeps your writing from streaking.” Harry stared at the parchment for a moment, then beamed up at Draco. 

“Thank you!” Harry felt giddy inside, he couldn’t remember the last time someone had willingly offered him help, and now he and Blaise were both offering to help him. Draco looked surprise before his eyebrows pulled together and he looked away, his cheeks flushing. 

“It’s just a scrap of parchment, Potter,” he mumbled, but Harry could see a smile tug at his lips as he and Blaise left the classroom. Harry scooped his supplies back in his bag and ran after them. They had potions soon and Harry wondered if he had enough time to go to the dungeons, but knowing he wouldn’t, he resigned himself to carrying his books around for the next few hours. Their classes were only 45 minutes, except on Tuesdays and Thursdays, which were doubles, meaning they were two 45 minute blocks back to back for an hour and a half total, so it wasn’t as though he would be carrying his books very long.  
They waited for the girls in the hall, Harry chatting with Hermione and Neville for a few moments about what they thought of the class before the two darted away for their next class, potions, while Harry stayed to wait for the girls. Eventually Blaise went back into the classroom to drag them out, muttering when he came out.

“They were talking to a bloody Gryffindor girl about her lip gloss. I’ve heard that Professor Snape favors the Slytherins above everyone else, but I doubt he’ll let the entire half of the class be late,” They consulted their schedules and Harry realized had he just looked at the location of his next class that he could have stopped by the dorms to drop off his other books, the potions classroom was also in the dungeons. It was too late now, and as they made their way past the dorms, everyone looked longingly at the wall behind which they knew their House hid and continued deeper into the dungeons carrying their heavy bags. 

The room Harry was greeted with was dark and foreboding, and he repressed the urge to complain when his housemates shoved to fill in the seats in the back of the classroom, Draco and Harry both had not been fast enough and ended up sitting in the very front seat. The Gryffindors had filled in the rest of the seats and since they had outnumbered the Slytherins, took up most of the room. As Harry sat down, he noticed a replica of the painting in the Common Room sitting behind the desk. It was awake and watching the class with bored eyes, which landed on Harry just as his attention was torn away from the painting as Professor Snape made himself known. 

“There shall be no fancy wand waving or silly incantations in my classroom, and as such, I don’t expect many of you to appreciate the subtle art that is potion making, however,” he paused here as he reached the head of the classroom, his eyes settling on Draco, “There are those of you who have the predisposition, I can teach you how to listen to the whispers of a well-made potion, I can teach you how to ensnare the mind, brew fame, and even put a stopper in death,” Professor Snape’s voice was barely above a whisper, but he had the entire class bewitched with his words. Harry snapped back into focus when he snapped his name. 

“Potter! Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?” Snape stalked his way to Harry’s desk and Harry began to panic. He hadn’t known they were supposed to have read ahead. When Harry glanced at Draco he saw the boy was staring up at the professor with open confusion. “Do not look to young Mister Malfoy for help, Potter, answer the question.” Harry swallowed thickly. 

“I don’t know sir,” Snape’s look of disgust made Harry’s eyes prickle, the way he had looked at Draco had been so full of pride, why did he look at Harry with such hatred? Had he really done something wrong?  
Suddenly Harry heard a soft voice sigh ‘Draught of Living Death’ and when Harry glanced up, he saw the snake staring at Snape with the same bored expression. Snape did not seem to hear the snake, and Harry glanced back at the snake. 

“Where would you look if I tell you find me a bezoar?” Harry opened his mouth to once again say he didn’t know, but the snake answered faster than he could. ‘In the stomach of a goat’ the snake whispered, and so Harry checked to see if Professor Snape could hear the snake answering. 

“In the stomach of a goat, sir?” Snape’s eyebrows flicked up marginally, Harry took it as a sign of surprise. The snake had also lifted its head from its rock, staring at Harry intensely. 

“Correct, and what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?” the snake was answering before Snape was even done talking. ‘They are the same.’

Harry chanced it, swallowing hard. He was sure he would be called out for cheating at any moment. “There is no difference, they’re the same. Sir.” Harry added the ‘sir’ as an afterthought, he was shaking so hard he was sure everyone could see it. Snape suddenly lunged forward, placing his hands on Harry’s textbook, his eyes staring into Harry’s as though he would be able to see where he had gotten the answers from. 

Harry jerked back, his arm going up to protect his face before he had realized what he had done. He had taken the protective position he always took when Uncle Vernon was teaching him a lesson before he got locked in his cupboard. He quickly dropped it, ignoring everyone’s stares, including Draco’s, in favor of staring at his textbook that was still being covered by those pale hands. When he glanced up at the professor, he was no longer staring at Harry with hatred, but rather curiosity. Slowly he drew away and turned sharply towards the chalk board. 

“Very good, Mister Potter, those are questions on subjects you will be learning this year, so it is impressive that you know the answers… given your lack of education… 10 points to Slytherin,” Harry felt as though he were going to pass out from the sudden loss of energy in his body. The rest of the class passed by relatively quickly and Harry ignored the soft pokes from Draco trying to get his attention. Finally the blond gave up and Harry continued with his notes, using the blotting paper Draco had given him. Professor Snape did not call on Harry again during the class, which Harry was deeply grateful for, but he was also confused by the calculating looks the man was giving him, even if he was caught staring he would not look away, Harry would instead swing his gaze back to the painting of the snake and then back down to the notes he was copying from his textbook. Finally, the bell tolled once more and despite trying to pack his bags as quickly as possible, he still found himself one of the last to get out of the classroom. 

Just as he was walking through the door, Harry heard the snake speak to Snape and he felt his stomach drop. Snape could hear the snake after all. Harry was going to be in so much trouble. He didn’t stick around to hear what the snake was saying, not that it would have soothed his nerves, for he had no way of knowing the difference between hearing the snake speak its own language versus English. All the same, the snake flicked its tongue in interest at the raven-haired boy walking out of the classroom, speaking to the professor once it thought the boy was out of earshot. 

“The boy with the glasssssesss, Sseveruss, he could hear me,” Snape rolled his eyes at the snake, clearing the cauldrons of dust along the walls in preparation for his next class. 

“Of course, he could, everyone could hear you with all your hissing during my lecture, you were quite distracting to everyone, not just Potter,” Snape’s lip curled around the boy’s last name in disgust. 

“No, Sseveruss, I mean in Parsssseltongue, the boy is a parsssselmouth,” Snape froze, his wand stopped in mid flick, disappearing a glass instead of the dust in the cauldron he was at. 

“Are you sure?” Snape hesitated, his voice barely audible and hoarse. 

“Of courssse I am, how elssse do you think he knew the anssswerss to your ridiculousss questionsss?” Snape scowled once more. 

“Well, then, I must inform the Headmaster, he will find this information most… Concerning… As for you, why don’t you go back to the Common room instead of stalking my classroom when there is no need? You are meant to tell me of any rule breaking in the Commons, not give answers to delinquent children.” 

“I do not think it wissse to tell the old man about the boy’sss gift, Sseveruss, you remember what happened to the lasssst one under hisss care with thisss gift,” Severus held up his hand, ending the conversation. 

“I shall think on it, but for now, do not mention this to anyone, and you are not to be here during Potter’s class times. The last thing we need is him communicating with you in front of the other students,” he allowed his gaze to settle where Harry had been sitting mere minutes ago. “He may not even be aware of the fact that he is a Parselmouth. This is not something the entire school needs to be made aware of.” 

“Assss you wissssh, Sseveruss,” the snake slid off his rock and out of the frame, returning to his place in the common room, leaving the brooding professor to stare unseeingly at Harry’s seat, deep in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another end to another chapter, what do you guys think about my portrayal of the characters so far? I've got some ideas mapped out for character development as the story progresses, but I appreciate feedback and suggestions!


	4. The Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry isn't sure what to think of his first day of term, while all of his subjects are truly fascinating, he can't help but feel unsettled by a few people and events. Primarily, why he gets a headache around his jumpy Defense teacher and why the man won't turn his back on Harry, even to write on the board. Harry brushes it off as nothing and soon forgets the strange behavior when Draco and Blaise discover Harry is a Parselmouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading this chapter yesterday, I got hit with a huge bought of food poisoning and for some reason thought it was a great idea to eat a Reeses Cup blizzard. I have a slight peanut allergy and am lactose intolerant, so on top of the food poisoning I thought I was dying, haha. Anyways, I figured you guys would like to see what Harry's schedule looks like. It took me a bit to figure out how I wanted it to work out, but I'm pretty happy with how it looks! The House names next to the classes are the people Slytherin shares the class with:
> 
> M/W/F:
> 
> 7:00- 8:45: Breakfast- 1 hour 45 min
> 
> 9:00- 9:45: Transfiguration- Gryffindor- 45 min 
> 
> 10:00- 10:45: Potions- Gryffindor- 45 min
> 
> 11:00-11:45: Study Hall (Empty Block)- 45 min
> 
> 12:00- 1:45: Lunch- 1 hour 45 min
> 
> 2:00- 2:45: Charms- Ravenclaw- 45 min
> 
> 3:00- 3:45: History of Magic- Ravenclaw- 45 min
> 
> 4:00-4:45: Defense Against the Dark Arts- Gryffindor- 45 min
> 
> 4:45: School day ends
> 
> 5:00-7:00: Dinner- 2 hours
> 
> 10:00: First and Second Year curfew
> 
>  
> 
> T/Th:
> 
> 7:00-8:45: Breakfast- 1 hour 45 min
> 
> 9:00-10:30- Herbology- Hufflepuff- 1 hour 30 min (Double)
> 
> 11:00-11:45- Study Hall (free block)- 45 minutes
> 
> 12:00-1:45: Lunch- 1 hour 45 min
> 
> 2:00- 3:30: Flying Lessons- All Houses- 1 hour 30 min (Double)
> 
> 4:00- 4:45- Study Hall (free block)- 45 min
> 
> 5:00-7:00: Dinner- 2 hours
> 
> 7:30-9:00: Astronomy- Hufflepuff- 1 hour 30 min (Double)
> 
> 10:00: First and Second Year curfew 
> 
> If you're a huge nerd like me, I found this to be super awesome to make and couldn't help but share it with you guys. I would do just about anything for mundane facts about Harry Potter, I would be happy if J.K. Rowling just released a bunch of random facts like, what brand of toilet paper does Hogwarts use? I would be happy with even the most off the wall facts. A girl needs her answers J.K. 
> 
> Also, I ended up rewriting this chapter five, yes, FIVE times before I was happy with it. It just didn't feel right and I'm only just now happy with it, even though I know it could be better, I think I'm just tearing it apart because of how many times I've rewritten it, so let me know in the comments what you thought of this chapter.

Harry had put the events of his first Potions class out of his mind in favor of deciding what he wanted to eat for lunch much like everyone else. As he listened to the other children chatter around him about their classes, Harry was stuck choosing between a mixed seasoned ham sandwich and a turkey sandwich with tomato and lettuce. Just as he decided to reach for the ham sandwich, an ear-shattered explosion erupted from the Gryffindor table. When the smoke cleared he could see the boys who were late for Transfiguration covered in suet, various objects around them smoking. Harry could see that Ronald Weasley was holding a ham sandwich up to his face that was burnt to a crisp, much like the Scottish boy’s robes next to him. Harry gulped, and taking it as a sign, grabbed the turkey sandwich instead. 

After lunch was Charms with Professor Flitwick, a strikingly short man who reminded Harry slightly of the Gringotts’ goblins. This resemblance seemed to be either ignored or lost on the others so Harry took his seat between Millicent and Blaise without saying anything. As the teacher enchanted a piece of chalk to write on the board for him, Professor Flitwick began climbing a set of stairs up to the large podium in the front of the classroom. Harry swallowed a chuckle to see that despite the stairs the professor still had to stand on a couple of books to be seen over the top of the podium. He suddenly thought of what the man would look like next to Hagrid and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Opening his book to the correct page, Harry found he needn’t have read ahead for this class at all. During his free time before lunch, Harry and his classmates had decided to read ahead a bit in their textbooks, just in case. No one wanted to be subjected to questioning similar to what Harry had gone through in Potion’s, a subject that Harry was glad no one brought up. 

After 45 minutes of reading silently, Harry felt his eyes crossing as he tried to stay awake. Apparently the class after lunch was no easier in the magical world than it had been in the muggle. Jerking awake as the bell tolled, Harry gathered his book and made his way to History of Magic with the Ravenclaws, whom he had both classes with. Little did Harry know that he would fair no better in this class than in Charms. He was able to stay awake only 10 minutes into the class, falling asleep after the shock of having a ghost for a teacher had worn off, Professor Binns’ voice knocking Harry out like a warm glass of milk. At the end of the class, it wasn’t the bell that woke Harry, but rather Goyle knocking into Harry’s chair as he tried to squeeze past through the stadium-esq seating. Harry groaned and shook Pansy awake before Goyle could knock into her as well. Harry wasn’t sure if anyone had been able to stay awake, Harry could see a few Ravenclaws yawn as well on their way out of the classroom. 

Harry’s last class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor. Harry was excited that he had so many classes with his friends. As Harry walked, he thought about the people he had met so far. He considered Hermione and Neville his friends, his very first friends that Dudley couldn’t bully away from him, but would they remain friends now that they were in different Houses? Harry sure hoped so. He knew Anna had said the House intermingle for parties sometimes, so surely people from different Houses were friends. Harry stared ahead and his Housemates as he walked behind them. Were these Slytherins his friends? They hadn’t given him any reason to believe they weren’t, yet they did little things like leave Harry trailing behind as they walked, and they didn’t include Harry in conversation unless he entered them himself. He wasn’t sure what to think of this, the others had known each other their entire lives, perhaps it was too late for Harry to be welcome amongst them. 

Harry was pulled from his thoughts at the sudden sharp smell of garlic. As they continued down the corridor, the smell only got stronger, making Harry slightly queasy. The group of Gryffindors standing outside of a classroom confirmed that they were indeed in the correct place, and Harry blanched to think about what could possibly be in the classroom that smelled so strongly. Harry left the group of Slytherins, missing the questioning looks from Blaise and Draco to go talk to Hermione and Neville. The latter of the two was pinching his nose against the smell, something Harry was beginning to consider doing himself. The closer he got, the more his head began to hurt. 

“The Gryffindor Prefect I talked to about my professors and classes said that Professor Quirrell is terrified of vampires,” Hermione said, voice hushed as she was breathing through her mouth to help avoid the offending smell, “I suppose muggle legends about garlic warding them off are correct if he is that afraid to apparently bathe in it,” Neville shook his head at Hermione’s words but didn’t speak, busy focusing on ignoring the smell. 

“Garlic warding off vampires?” Harry turned to find Draco standing a few feet off. He flushed but didn’t look away and judging from his standing position and his intrusion he had been listening to their conversation, something Harry wasn’t sure how he felt about. “That’s just an old myth, it does nothing more to them than to us, which, if it weren’t required I be here, I would give this place quite a wide berth myself.” Draco looked proud of himself as Hermione laughed, Neville even gave a small chuckle, though he seemed to be quite nervous in Draco’s presence. 

Draco finally walked over to stand next to Harry and stuck out his hand. “My name is Draco Malfoy,” Hermione took his hand, introducing herself before Draco turned to Neville. “You’re Neville Longbottom aren’t you?” at Neville’s nervous nod, Draco stuck out his hand to him as well much to Neville’s apparent shock. Draco shook Neville’s hand firmly before Blaise did the same. Neville looked as though he thought he might faint he was so pale, but just then Professor Quirrell cracked open the door to let the students squeeze in. As Harry squeezed in behind Draco he wondered if he would slam the door shut and strand the students in the hall if there ever really were a vampire. 

Bulbs of garlic hung from the arches of the ceiling, minced garlic lay on the window sills in a perfectly straight line, and as he walked passed the professor Harry caught a whiff of more garlic and wondered if the man was also wearing it. When the professor walked to the front of the classroom, he did so walking sideways with his back to the wall, taking slow, unsure steps occasionally pausing and mutter to himself while sneaking glances at Harry. Harry was staring at the man’s large purple turban that he didn’t remember seeing before when he finally reached the front of the room and began the roll call. 

“G-G-Granger, H-Hermione-ne?” Harry remembered the man stuttering before in the Leaky Cauldron, but he now looked as though he would fly apart at the seams if Harry took the notion to whisper ‘boo’ at him. When he reached Harry’s name, he gasped and pulled at his turban as though he were going to try and pull it over his eyes.

“P-P-P-Po-tt-tt-er, H-H-Ha-Ha-rry-y?” Harry called out ‘here’ and the professor jumped, nearly yanking off the headpiece before resuming call and Harry turned to give Hermione an incredulous look. Draco sat next to Harry, silent laughter shaking his frame.

Harry had actually found the textbook interesting, but he couldn’t get past the professor’s stuttering to understand what the man was saying. Harry did not mind the stuttering, no, it was the fact that every time Professor Quirrell caught Harry’s eyes, he would be unintelligible for five minutes, so Harry had taken to staring instead at the various objects around the room. It was quite interesting, really, and Harry was just looking at an interesting looking plant that also looked like a dragon when a crash sounded from the other side of the room. 

“N-not to w-worry, ink w-wells are easy to f-f-fix!” Professor Quirrell was making his way to a small mousy looking Gryffindor girl, his back still pressed to the wall. When he reached her desk, he hesitated. Her desk was in the middle of the classroom, meaning he would have to leave the wall. As his gaze began to swing to Harry, Harry looked elsewhere, not wanting the professor to break down again. Perhaps he was just nervous because he was Harry Potter? He did not yet really understand what that meant, but it seemed that everyone who could remember was quite excited when they met Harry. Harry wondered how the professor could cast spells with a stutter.

Eventually Quirrell went back to explaining the theory and importance of defense against the dark arts and set the class to read a couple of chapters before the bell tolled signaling the end of the first school day. As Harry walked down the corridor his head began feeling better and brushing it off as the overpowering smell of garlic Harry brushed it off and did not think about it again. 

The boys decided to drop their books off in their dorm before heading to the Great Hall for dinner. As Harry was walking towards the dorm he noticed the snake was missing from its frame. Remembering that morning in Potions Harry’s stomach dropped. He considered asking Blaise or Draco if they thought he was going to get in trouble but decided he would later that night when they were helping him. Harry threw his books on his bed and chased after the others who were now racing each other. They quickly stopped when an older Prefect yelled at them for running in the Common Room but resumed the race once they were out in the halls. Theo ended up beating them to the door, though Harry was surprised he was close behind him. Perhaps outrunning Dudley and his thugs had done something for him after all. 

The girls protested when they plopped down next to them panting and slightly sweaty, Daphne practically screaming when Blaise rubbed his hand on his forehead then across hers. Harry laughed along with the others. He had never felt better. He dug into a wonderful pot roast with pumpkin pasties for dessert, happy and content with his first day despite a few rocky spots. Soon, Professor Dumbeldore stood up at his golden podium and raised his hands.

“I hope you all had a great first day of term, this is the end of the first of many school days ahead of you. Study hard, stay on top of your classes, and most importantly, have a good school year.” Harry tuned Dumbledore out when he noticed Professor Snape looking viciously angry. Following the teacher’s glare, Harry found Professor Quirrell’s chair empty. Puzzling this, Harry missed Dumbledore wishing everyone a good night, everyone standing up around him. Stuffing the last bite of pumpkin pasty in his mouth Harry jumped up as well before hesitating and snatching another pastry. Blaise laughed beside him and when Harry looked at Draco he only shook his head with a smile on his face. 

“Are you ever not hungry, Potter?” Harry smiled bashfully, ducking his head as the boys shouldered him playfully. 

Back in the Common Room Harry watched the last light fade from the water, turning the windows black once more, the elegant sitting room portion of the Commons lit warmly by the torches and fireplaces. Draco was currently writing out the alphabet in beautiful, neat letters while Blaise debates with Pansy over which knot to teach Harry and which knots look the best. Finally Blaise decided on a classic half Windsor knot, which to Harry, looked identical to the other knots he had done for Pansy. 

After a few failed attempts Harry finally had the knot down and beamed at Blaise. “I can’t believe I did it!” Blaise laughed and clapped Harry on the back.  
“It’s just tying a tie, mate, nothing special,” Harry deflated a bit, of course it wasn’t. He was probably the only one who didn’t know how to tie a tie in the whole school. Pansy saw Harry’s slightly crestfallen face and pulled her tie from her neck.

“Hey Zabini, do you know how to do a half Windsor, too? I’ve never quite gotten the hang of it,” Pansy tossed him her tie and Blaise looked at her with confusion, he knew she knew how to tie a half Windsor, but Pansy raised her eyebrows at him, darting her eyes towards Harry and back and when he saw his face he nodded. Harry didn’t notice for a few minutes what they were doing until Pansy let out a frustrated sigh. She   
was holding a knotted mess in her hand while Blaise held a perfect half Windsor. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing wrong, Zabini!” she tossed her tie on the back of the sofa she was sitting on with a huff. 

“I’ve seen you do much complex ties than this! You should be able to do it easily!” Blaise rolled his eyes at her theatrics. 

“Yeah well, I guess I understand the complex ones better, this one just confuses me.” Harry tried to bite down a smile, their acting was horrible. He felt warmth bloom in his chest as they pretended Pansy couldn’t complete the knot correctly to make him feel better. He let them continue for a few more minutes before Pansy looked like she was actually about to hit Blaise outside of acting and Harry laughed. 

“Thanks guys, really, but you’re terrible actors,” Harry laughed at their shocked faces, Pansy huffing indignantly. As she turned away though Harry could see the smile on her face as she deftly retied her tie and slipped it over her head without tightening it back around her neck. Harry felt better about himself now, though he still felt upset over how little he really knew compared to everyone else, he was happy that his new friends were trying to make it easier on him. 

By now Draco looked as though he were falling asleep so Harry quickly sat down with him at one of the tables that did not have a chess board and began practicing the elegant flowing writing Draco had scrawled out for him to copy. It looked like a toddler mimicking a parent’s handwriting but when they were done Harry felt quite proud. He knew it would take practice but Draco told him with a yawn that he would continue to help him if he liked. Harry had enthusiastically agreed and had even agreed to let Pansy and Blaise teach him a few fancy tie knots.

On their way towards the dorms they spotted Anna and Jeremiah flicking their wands at the windows, closing large heavy drapes over the glass for the night. Harry wondered who had closed the curtains in their room last night but figured it must have been one of the other boys, Harry hadn’t stayed awake long enough to be much help at all. Just as Blaise began making his way down the staircase to their room Harry noticed the painting of the snake was not empty, its inhabitant watching the Prefects with a bored expression. Worry gripping his stomach tight he waved for Draco to go ahead as he made his way to the painting. 

“Um, hello there,” The snake’s eyes focused on Harry and he fought the urge to back away. “Are you the same snake from the Potion’s class?” The snake lifted its head up and regarded Harry with what he assumed with a curious look. 

‘Yess, ssmall boy, assss well assss the Head’ss office, the Headmassster’ss quarterss, the Entrance Hall and the 7th floor corridor, I am the eyessss of the Sssslytherin Housse. What iss it that you wisssh to ssspeak with me about?’ Harry shuffled his feet not looking at the painting.

“Am I in trouble for this morning? I didn’t know Professor Snape could hear you giving the answers, I don’t want him being angry with me,” the snake gave a cruel laugh and Harry’s head hung lower. 

‘No, ssmall boy, you are not in trouble, he could not hear me, though he knowsss where you got your anssswersss. He doesss not ssspeak our language,’ if snakes could smile Harry felt as though the snake would be giving him a predatory grin. ‘Sso do not worry yoursself.’

“What do you mean, ‘our language’?” Snape had been speaking perfect English and Harry didn’t know any other languages, the Dursleys had never allowed it, not even for Dudley. It was the first thing Harry had ever known the Dursleys to deny Dudley of, his school had been offering lessons and his aunt and uncle said no, if they had been meant to speak those languages they would have been born in those places. Harry had been disappointed that he wasn’t allowed to learn French, he thought it sounded beautiful. 

‘That iss ssomething I have been forbade from talking to you about, ssmall boy, sspeak with Sseveruss if you want ansswerss.” 

“My name is Harry, by the way,” the snake turned its head, looking at Harry with one eye. Harry couldn’t be certain but it felt as though it was staring at his scar. He flattened his hair over his forehead self-consciously. 

‘Mmm, ssso you are… I am called Ormr, I wasss painted by the great Ssalazar Ssslytherin himsself, though my other portraitsss were later commissssssioned by a young wizard by the name of Leonardo Da Vinci. It wasss 1487 when he finisssshed.” Harry started at the snake in amazement, he had heard of Da Vinci briefly in his old school, perhaps he should try to stay awake during History of Magic in the future, he hadn’t even considered the possibility that some witches and wizards were known in the muggle world. 

“1487! Just how old is this school?” Harry was awestruck once more over the school, he didn’t know anything about the wizarding world so any drop of information was being absorbed like a sponge. Harry couldn’t get enough.

‘Thisss ssschool wass founded in 990 A.D. by the four founderss, Ssalazer Sslytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. Oh yess, it hass been a long time sssince I have talked about the foundersss…’ Ormr turned his head again, though this time he was not looking at Harry, instead it seemed as though he were looking at something beyond the frame. ‘I am being ssssummoned sssmall Harry, I ssshall ssssee you again,” Ormr was slithering out of sight before Harry could say goodbye. He stood there staring at the fire for a few minutes before turning to go to bed. He jumped, scared when he spotted Blaise and Draco staring with their mouths hanging open at him from the doorway. Draco darted forward and grabbed Harry before hauling him down the staircase, Blaise following close behind.   
Harry struggled against the grip on his wrist but Blaise just pushed him from behind to keep him going. Once they were in their dorm Blaise gently closed the door while Draco pushed Harry towards his bed. Once Blaise had joined them on Draco’s bed they slid the curtains shut. Harry flinched when both boys turned on him.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were a Parselmouth?” Draco hissed at him, straining to keep his voice down to keep from waking their roommates. 

“A what?” honestly, Harry was getting tired of asking that question, it seemed every day the last month had been spent asking Hagrid ‘a what?’ as the giant man had gave him a crash course in the magical world. 

“It means you can talk to snakes, Potter,” Blaise whispered, his eyes wide, “They’re super rare, the first recorded Parselmouth was Salazar Slytherin, though it’s rumored that Merlin was one as well. It was during a bad time for the magical world so no one admitted to anything pertaining to magic,” Blaise hesitated before looking at Draco who also looked unsure. “After that, Potter, there’s no record of anyone having this gift besides… Well…” 

“Besides who?” Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach, he didn’t like the way the boys were looking. 

“Besides the Dark Lord, Harry, he was the last known Parselmouth, until you that is, I’m sure there were others, maybe there are a few others now, but like Blaise said, it’s not a common gift. If there have been any others they've either kept the secret well or didn't even know they had it, how often does the average wizard go about chatting with the garden snakes after all?” Harry stared at the curtains above their heads absorbing everything. He had not realized last night that the swirling silver on the outside was also on the inside, they almost looked like they were mapping out constellations, shifting and moving to new shapes constantly. “Potter… Are you okay?” Harry silently nodded. He couldn’t catch a break could he?

“How can I know a language without learning it?” Harry didn’t know if he was too tired to be shocked or if his ability to be surprised had been used up in the one day he’s been at Hogwarts, but Harry suddenly felt drained. When Blaise and Draco shrugged Harry sighed. “I’m going to bed, maybe I can ask Ormr tomorrow, he was painted by Salazar Slytherin, you know.” Harry opened the curtains and slipped off the bed.   
Not caring whether the others saw his pajamas he got ready for bed. Pushing the events of the day far from his mind he helped close the curtains in the room before throwing another log in the center furnace in the room. Shuffling over to his bed he let out a shiver before climbing under his covers. Eventually the sounds of Draco and Blaise moving about the room fell silent and Harry listened to the sounds of the fire. Despite his best efforts Harry didn’t find sleep until long after the gentle snores from the other boys filled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Side note: The pronunciation of Ormr is Orr-mer, it is an old Nordic word for snake/dragon.


	5. The Youngest Quidditch Player in a Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has made it onto the Slytherin Quidditch team as seeker! Something has changed between Professor Snape and Harry, and while Harry is unsure what that is, he can tell it is good. All of Harry's previous worries fade away on the dawn of Saturday morning in the face of his first Quidditch practice, however, something Harry desperately hopes he survives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write, though I'm not going to lie I've been looking forward to the next chapter since the beginning. Up next is Halloween! Ahhh! I can't wait to share it with you guys!! I hope you're enjoying the story, please leave a comment down below! Also just a side note, this story won't be Pansy/Hermione, while I have liked a few stories in the past I just don't see that being the case with my story, they're just going to be amazing bff's who have each others backs and sneak into each others dorms 24/7 and talk about school, boys, and plot their next rule breaking endeavor, you know, just girly things.

A few weeks had passed since the beginning of term and Harry had begun to fall into the swing of things. He no longer needed to ask the portraits or suits of armor for directions and he was doing well in his classes. Just the other day he had managed to produce an array of colored sparks from his wand in charms and was the first to do so, so he was rather proud of himself. Harry was still doing his writing lessons and had finally progressed to cursive according to Draco. Harry had thought that the curly letters from before had been cursive but he was wrong, he could barely read what he was writing now, though he was getting better. His handwriting was slowly getting better, but Harry knew deep down he would never have the elegant penmanship that his peers did. He was secretly boring of the lessons, but he did not say a word about it, too grateful that Draco would want to help him with anything. 

On a more important note, in Harry’s opinion, the rain that had begun on the second day of school had finally begun to taper off, meaning that this very evening Harry would have his very first flying lesson. Annoyingly enough, the rain had only fell on Tuesdays and Thursdays, the days the first years were meant to have flying lessons. There had been the odd storm on the weekends as well, but Harry was convinced someone out there did not want Harry learning to fly. He was excited though, he had been looking forward to these lessons since Theo had first mentioned what they would entail, which was quickly followed up by a long-winded explanation of what a sport called Quidditch was, which then morphed into a fight over who the best team was. Harry thought it all sounded amazing, he had never been a big fan of sports, the Dursleys did not even use the sports channel on the tele, but something about people whizzing through the air chasing magical balls and defying everything the Dursleys stood for made Harry all the more excited to watch his first game and get in the air himself. 

First, before any flying lessons, Harry had to get through his Thursday classes. He had found Herbology to be a painfully boring class as many of the plants that they were learning to take care of were only just sprouting or did nothing more exciting than a normal muggle plant. Harry wanted to learn about the plants that hissed like snakes from the back of the classroom, curious to see if he could speak to them, but Draco warned him that it wasn’t a good idea so Harry stood silently in the middle of the class, plenty far enough away from them. 

That particular morning Harry was shivering against the cold mist as it swirled around their feet as he and the other Slytherins made their way to the greenhouse, all of them silently praying that the mist would dry up and not turn into rain. When they entered into the grimy building Professor Sprout was standing at the head of a long table covered with empty pots. Taking their usual spots at the middle of the table, the Slytherins waited for the rest of the class to filter in, the Hufflepuffs being separated on either side of the Slytherins. Blaise found their uneasy behavior funny, saying it was like splitting a herd of sheep, but Harry had flicked dirt in his face much to his horror and he didn’t say anymore. 

Their task that day was to repot a curious breed of tiger lilies that, despite being a lily, had a peculiar face that looked like a tiger and let out little roars and nipped at their hands as the students worked, their soft petal mouths tickling more than anything. Harry found that he liked these flowers, being the most interesting that they had studied yet, and was pleased to know that they were a common ingredient used in potion making. Harry had been doing a great job in Potions, though it wasn’t his best class, which seemed to confuse and frustrate his professor who always tried to find fault with Harry’s potions and while he always seemed to get Harry for things like ‘too runny’ or ‘too cloudy’ it was never anything like Ronald Weasley’s potions, one of which melted through his cauldron and set a Gryffindor girl’s robes on fire as it poured off the table. Harry wasn’t sure what the potions master thought of him but he knew it was nothing good. Occasionally he would stare at Harry, seemingly to bore into Harry’s eyes until Harry got uncomfortable and looked away, but that had only occurred maybe twice a week. What bothered Harry the most was the way the Potions teacher spoke to him, as though he had personally done something to the professor to make him hate him so much. Harry took Hermione’s advice to stay out of the man’s way and keep his gaze down. 

Harry was not thinking about his other classes right now though, instead he was thinking about lunch and what came shortly after lunch. As he sat down with his classmates in the Great Hall Harry glanced around the room. It was obvious who most of the first years were, most of them were buzzing with excitement, barely able to sit still. Harry sudden felt the usual drop of anxiety when he was faced with a new task, surely he wouldn’t be the worst in here would he? There were other students who had not grown up surrounded by magic, surely that meant that he wouldn’t make a complete fool of himself..? 

With a sharp elbow from Pansy to pay attention as she talked about her newest nail polish color sent from her mother Harry focused on the Cornish pasties sitting in the middle of the table as she prattled on and waved her hand in the faux-sunlight to show how her nails glittered. Harry nodded politely, even grabbed her hand to look closer and she continued to talk, encouraged, much to the great annoyance of the other boys. Harry simply grinned at them and held up his pasty before taking a bite, smiling at Pansy. Harry loved making others happy, so seeing how happy Pansy was talking about her nails made Harry’s chest feel warm, but Harry also loved jokes, so by encouraging Pansy to talk about nothing but her nails and put his dorm mates through a bit of melodramatic suffering? Harry was enjoying this day’s lunch. Soon enough though the bell was tolling and the first years were racing out of the Great Hall and towards the Quidditch Pitch. 

Forty brooms were laid out evenly in the middle of the pitch where a silver haired woman and fourth teens with their House colors stood waiting for the children to file onto the field. “Good afternoon class, my name is Madam Hooch, and welcome to your first flying lesson!” The class chanted out a good afternoon back before she continued. “Here to help me today are the captains of the House quidditch teams, Mister Wood from Gryffindor, Mister Flint from Slytherin, Miss Pamery from Hufflepuff and Mister Jonesy from Ravenclaw. After I finish my instructions you will split off with your House and practice with the Captains while I observe.” Harry listened intently as she spoke, and when it came time to finally handle the brooms he was shaking with excitement. 

Harry lined up with the others and held out his hand as instructed. Commanding ‘Up!’ Harry nearly dropped the broom when it shot instantly up to his hand, the only to do so. Flint raised his eyebrows at Harry, obviously impressed as his classmates struggled around him. Draco was the next with, surprisingly, a small Hufflepuff girl right after him, then a tall Ravenclaw boy. Eventually Hermione, Neville and the boy with the exploding wand, Harry had learned his name was Seamus Finnigan, were the last to get their brooms up and Hermione looked fairly disgruntled to have been one of the last to do something in the class. Next up was mounting the broom and when Harry sat himself on the handle he felt a jolt shoot up his back, a large grin splitting his face. Kicking off with the others, Harry easily soured above the others before touching back down. That was exhilarating! Harry wanted more, wanted to feel the wind blowing in his face as he flew as fast as possible, but instead, he listened to Madam Hooch’s instructions. Suddenly a boy was shooting up into the air, screaming. His broom zipped and looped through the air. 

“Mister Longbottom! Get down here at once!” Madam Hooch had her wand out but couldn’t get a clear shot to stop the broom, it seemed as though the broom had a mind of its own. She got her wish however when the broom suddenly flipped over upside down and the boy came crashing down to the ground. Harry could now see it was indeed Neville and ran over with Hermione and the teacher. 

“Neville! Are you alright?” Hermione knelt down beside Neville as the teacher helped him sit up. He let out a couple of sobbed ‘ows’ as the teacher tsked. 

“Oh dear, it’s a broken wrist. Madam Pomfrey shall have you fixed up in no time. While I am gone, Captains, not a single broom is to be in the air!” she quickly scurried off with Neville back into the castle and the Captains all converged together into a small circle and quickly began arguing. Harry supposed they were talking about Quidditch, but he wasn’t sure. He would try and edge closer except he was quite intimidated by the Flint boy, he looked as though he could snap Harry in half if he wanted. 

Loud laughter erupted behind Harry and Hermione and when they turned, they found Ronald Weasley laughing with his two friends Seamus and Dean. Ron was bouncing a glass red ball up and down in his hands before tossing it to one of the other boys. Hermione let out an angry huff and began stomping over there. Ron was laughing with the boys, making jabs about Neville’s weight and surname when Hermione grabbed Ron’s shoulder and whirled him to face her. 

“That’s Neville’s Remembrall! Give it back!” Hermione held out her hand, the other planted firmly on her hip. People turned to watch, she had not been quiet at all. Ron looked around at all the people staring at them before turning to her. 

“Well, he’s not out here for me to give it back to him, now is he?” Ron tossed it higher into the air, catching it in one hand unlike before when he was catching it with two. 

“He’s inside the castle, he’ll be back any moment, just give it to Hermione before you break it, I don’t think you can afford to replace it, Weasley,” Draco had shouldered rather roughly between Harry and Hermione, his face twisted with dislike and anger. 

Ron’s face twisted to mirror Draco’s. “Well, if he’s going to be out any moment, then he better get out here in time to catch it shouldn’t he?” By now the captains had noticed the confrontation and were making their way over. Wood had just yelled out for them to stop just as Ron threw the Remembrall as hard as he could, the ball souring high in the air, flying impressively far. Harry was on his broom and in the air before he had even thought about it, shooting after the ball. He stayed close to the ground, eyes following the path of the Remembrall, watching as it arched back down towards the ground. Glancing forward Harry realized he was getting fairly close to one of the stands. Looking back up and seeing the Remembrall was almost to him he shot out his hand, fist closing around the glass ball as he pulled his broom up into a steep climb away from the stands before looping back down to the ground. The class was yelling and cheering for him, but Harry was focused on the stony expression on Flint’s face. After Harry had landed and handed the Remembrall to Hermione Flint grabbed his shoulder and began leading him into the school. 

Harry stayed silent as he was led down into the dungeons. He was going to be expelled, all because he was standing up against a bully for a friend. But he couldn’t have just let it break could he? Harry bit his lip as Flint knocked on a door Harry had been to yet. When the door opened Harry’s stomach dropped, it was Professor Snape’s office. 

“What is it, Mister Flint..? Potter…” Snape’s face was a blank slate, his dark eyes boring into Harry’s. 

“Professor Snape, sir, I’ve come to tell you I want Potter here as our Seeker,” Harry’s head whipped towards Flint. He what!? Harry looked back to Snape whose face had not changed. 

“And what makes you think I am going to let Potter onto the Quidditch team? He is a first year, no first years are allowed on the team, do you wish to inflate his pompously large ego more than it already is?” Snape’s lip curled and Harry’s heart sank. Oh, of course. He felt the few seconds of hope he had felt whither up in his chest, leaving sore disappointment. 

“Sir you don’t understand, he caught a Remembrall feet off the ground after flying nearly a quarter of the pitch, he pulled himself into a steep climb moments before he could collide with the Ravenclaw stands and to top it all off, he never once wavered in his flying! Most of our team can’t even fly like that and he’s a first year!” Snape didn’t seem to appreciate Flint raising his voice at him but did not change the subject. 

“And can you explain to me what a first year was doing flying at the observers stands to catch a silly trinket during his very first flying lessons?” Snape’s eyes practically glittered. Harry swallowed, not only was Harry going to be in trouble for flying without Madam Hooch, but now he probably landed himself and the quidditch captain both in detention. 

Flint hesitated, not having witnessed the entire fight he wasn’t sure. Harry took a deep breath and spoke to the Potions master for the first time in weeks. 

“Sir, please, it was Ronald Weasley-“ Snape’s face darkened and he cut Harry off. 

“Just like your father, pinning the blame on others, you-“ Harry pushed on louder, he was already in trouble, he didn’t think it could get much worse. 

“He was bullying my friend!” Snape’s mouth snapped shut, though his face was still red with anger. “He was bullying Neville by tossing the Remembrall around with his friends, being reckless and saying nasty things about him. Hermione told them to give it back and Ron started fighting with Hermione, and when Draco said for him to give it back to Neville when he got back from the infirmary Ron said Neville better hurry up if he wanted to catch it in time and then he threw it really hard and the next thing I knew I was flying and I had caught it and now I’m here and I’m in so much trouble…” Harry didn’t know when he had started crying but he couldn’t stop the tears as the rolled down his cheeks. “Please, sir, don’t expel me, I don’t want to go back,” Harry bit his tongue before he could say anything else, he didn’t need to spill about the Dursleys to the man who hates him. Snape seemed appalled that Harry was crying, and when Harry looked up at him he stared into Harry’s eyes, though this time there was no anger, but rather something that seemed akin to sadness. For the first time Snape jerked his gaze away from Harry first and back to Flint. 

“Very well.” Was all he said before he promptly shut the door, not looking at either boy as he did so. After a few moments Flint turned to Harry as he wiped his tears on his sleeves. 

“Well, Potter, better dry up, there’s no crying allowed on my quidditch team,” He gave Harry a crooked smile. “Welcome to the Slytherin Quidditch Team, Potter, you’re expected to be at tryouts this Saturday at 9 in the morning, you’ll fly with the rest of the team to see how you fit in.” With a clap to the back Flint set off back down the corridor, not waiting for Harry to follow. 

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

“You made the House team?! All because you caught Neville’s bloody Remembrall?” Draco was jealous and Harry could tell and he felt guilty as they walked to dinner. It had once again begun raining towards the end of the flying lesson and the group shivered as they fought through the downpour. Harry had held off on telling his friends what had happened after Flint took him to the castle but as they trudged up to the school Harry told them what had transpired. Neville had returned though he sat off to the side far away from the brooms. When he found out what had happened he wouldn’t stop thanking Harry, every few minutes he would start back up again. When Harry found out that the Remembrall had been a gift from Neville’s grandmother he was glad he had caught the ball, he would have been devastated to lose a gift from a grandparent. 

“Throw your Remembrall again, Neville, maybe you can get the lot of us on the Quidditch team!” Blaise elbowed playfully at Neville who startled so hard he almost dropped the Remembrall.   
“First years aren’t allowed on the House teams, you must be the youngest Quidditch player ever!” Hermione was excited for Harry on top of being ruffled that he had gone against Madam Hooch’s orders and had gotten rewarded all the same. 

“Only in the past century, or so Flint told me, apparently they stopped letting first years on the team because they kept getting hurt by the older players,” Harry was secretly terrified to play Quidditch despite his excitement, he didn’t want to get hurt. Flint promised he would help Harry, but Harry had never played Quidditch, he had never even seen a game played! He knew the basics thanks to his friends but he still had no idea on how he was going to survive his first game. A sudden thought occurred to Harry. “Guys, what if there was already a Seeker? Don’t you think they’ll be furious if they were replaced by a first year?” Harry didn’t want anyone to be mad at him, let alone some much older than him who could probably hurt him. 

“I doubt it, I think they only replace people who graduate or if they’re really no good. You’ll be fine Harry, besides, if someone tries to start something I doubt Flint will let them, and if he does, you have me to protect you!” Draco softly punched Harry in the arm a few times, making Harry laugh. 

The next day was Friday, the day he had most of his classes with the Gryffindors. Word had spread quickly around the school about Harry becoming the Slytherin Seeker and Harry had be subject to some fairly nasty glares from Weasley and his friends that morning. The glaring continued in Transfiguration when possible, Professor McGonagall was preparing them for their first spell to transfigure a normal feather into a quill and she had taken 5 points from Gryffindor for the three boys not paying attention. Harry was grateful to be going to Potion’s for once, despite Snape’s dislike for Harry his obvious favoritism for the Slytherins might throw Weasley off his back for a bit. 

When they got to Potions, Harry and Draco sat themselves up front like they did every day since the beginning of term. Snape liked to stand at the head of the classroom and often noticed any mistakes Draco was about to make and would stop him, in turn helping Harry who was paying attention. Harry spent a lot of time studying his text books, he found them fascinating and something in him wanted to impress and please his teachers. Confusingly enough, the teacher he wanted to impress the most was Snape, but as time went on and Snape continued to try and dissect his potions for problems Harry was losing hope.   
Snape was not in the classroom when they arrived and still had not appeared even after the bell tolled for class to begin. Harry bit his lip, considering calling for Ormr who had not been in his frame since that first class when something hit the back of his head. Turning, he found a wad of parchment on the ground, and when he opened it he found a crude drawing of him flying and crashing his boom. Harry looked at Weasley who wasn’t looking at him and failing to hide a grin. Harry just turned back around and pulled out his text book to read, occasionally marking something to look up in the library. It was a while before he got hit again, this time with three paper balls. Harry once again scooped them up and tossed them on his desk. Draco snatched them and scanned his eyes over them before wadding them back up and jumping up. He had just launched one at Weasley’s head when Professor Snape walked into the classroom. 

“Mister Malfoy, would you care to explain why you are throwing paper wads across my classroom?” Draco’s face paled before turning bright red, the three Gryffindors laughing behind their hands. His face turned dark before a smirk crept to life. 

“Yes, sir, I would. You see, Weasley and his two cronies were bullying Harry, and I was simply throwing their words back at them.” Draco plopped the remaining two wads in the professor’s outstretched hand before taking his seat, grinning evilly. Harry passed Snape the picture before Snape snatched the last one from the Gryffindors and made his way to the front of the classroom, reading the notes to himself. His back was stiff when he stopped, his voice clipped when he spoke. 

“50 points from Gryffindor,” the boys immediately started complaining, shouting out against the unfair punishment but fell silent when Snape turned on them, fire in his eyes. “Each. You will serve detention with your Head of House. I do. Not. Tolerate. Such. Behavior. You will turn in a 12 inch essay on the properties of dragon liver that will be returned to me Monday before class starts. I will not tolerate you tormenting Mister Potter,” Harry was surprised, all of this anger just because they were being mean to him? Harry felt a pang of guilt, he wasn’t even really bothered by it all. Snape seemed to catch himself and added “Or any other students.” Before flicking his wand and setting the parchment on fire as it floated in the air. Snape was aggressive for the rest of the class, breaking multiple pieces of chalk, slamming down jars and cauldrons, and not once did he make a snide comment towards Harry. When the final bell rung Harry looked up at the professor just as he was turning towards Harry. This time when he made eye contact with Harry there was no anger or animosity towards him that he could see. Harry wasn’t sure why, but he suddenly felt as though something important had shifted between them. Draco tugging on Harry’s sleeve had him jerking away from the gaze though, and after he gathered his books he made his way out of the class room. Before he walked out he glanced back at the man, catching him still staring at Harry’s seat. Harry frowned, but Draco called his name from the hallway and he left the man to brood in favor of going to lunch. 

 

When Saturday morning dawned it was cold and drizzly and Harry desperately hoped he would not slide off his broom and fall to his death. He was shivering with Draco and Blaise, both of whom insisted on supporting Harry at his first practice. As September ticked by the days were getting colder, the mountains around Hogwarts turning beautiful browns, oranges and reds as the leaves turned colors. There had been no frost yet but Harry suspected it wouldn’t be long if the mornings were going to be like this one. Draco and Blaise had fancy cloaks they wore to ward of the cold while all Harry had was an old cable knit jumper. Harry suspected that the boys had gone through his trunk and were aware that he had nothing else, but he couldn’t be sure. All of Uncle Vernon’s old socks had been shoved under his belongings, and when he had gotten into his trunk a few days ago he had found them on top. There was also the peculiar incident when Harry had woken up feeling as though he were being touched, only to catch Draco standing beside him hastily tucking away a long yellow string-like object. He was a bit unnerved by the behavior, but he chalked it up as different customs from different worlds. 

“Alright, looks like everyone is here,” Flint came strolling up to the group of people trying out. “Welcome to the Slytherin House Quidditch Team tryouts, if you’re a first year buzz off,” Draco and Blaise squeezed tighter in towards Harry and Flint rolled his eyes but continued talking. “The only position open right now is the second beater, so if you’re aiming for another position, either change your mind or clear out.” This time a few people left the pitch to sit in the stands or go back to the castle. Draco and Blaise wished Harry good luck and filed into the stands with the others. Flint took the team to the locker rooms to change into their uniforms and drop off their bags and belongings. Harry dropped his duffle bag on the bench in the center of the room as he took his new uniform from Flint, his eyes wide in awe. Flint took a glance at Harry’s clothes before clapping him on the shoulder, something Harry had quickly figured out was the older boy’s way of displaying affection. Harry quickly changed into his new uniform robes, grinning at the large number 7 and the name ‘POTTER’ written across it. He folded his clothes quickly and laid them down on his duffle bag before running out to join his team. 

Harry had never had more fun in his life. For only being his second time flying Harry was a natural, looping through the air with the rest of the team. It was when Flint brought out the balls that Harry began to struggle. Flint introduced the quaffle, the bludger and the snitch, the last of them being what Harry would be expected to catch. He stared at the little golden ball nervously, relieved when Flint said they would not be using it that day. Instead they all formed a circle in the air and began tossing the quaffle around, getting faster and faster until someone dropped it. If someone dropped it twice they were out. Flint gave Harry praise when he caught a quaffle with one hand that had been thrown wildly over his head before throwing it back into the game after a bit of a fumble. 

After there were just four people left trying out Flint got everyone into their positions and released the bludgers. He put the first two people in with the team to play a mock-game, but after one of the boys nearly knocked a team mate’s head off with the club he was out. This continued on until it was just a small, dark skinned girl named Rosalie Michaels was left, but her appearance wasn’t fooling Harry, he had just watched her hit the bludger so hard that it hit the quaffle and knocked it through the goal. Flint clapped her on the back and welcomed her to the team. After a few more laps and formations Flint called the day to an end and they all headed back to the changing rooms. Just as Rosalie split off to the girls’ changing room something dawned on Harry. 

“Hey! Wait, Rosalie,” she turned to him, arching a thick eyebrow at him. Harry flushed, she was really quite pretty. She had full lips, a tiny face and thick, curly hair unlike anything Harry had ever seen before, it was   
captivating. “You wouldn’t happen to be Jeremiah Michaels’ sister would you?” The girl gave a laugh, flashing straight white teeth that did something funny to Harry’s stomach.

“Yeah, he’s my little brother, and if you say we look alike I’ll have to kill you, Potter, it would be a damn shame if I had to do that to a Seeker with as much promise as you,” the butterflies in Harry’s stomach died. Younger brother? That meant she was at least five years older than Harry, he was much too young for her. She seemed to read the look on his face and gave a wink at him. “I may be a 7th year, but I have a real pretty sister coming here next year, Potter, but I’ll have to kill you if you touch her, okay? Her name is Jasmyn, if you can prove you’re an okay lad I might tell Jeremiah you’re allowed to talk to her, though nothing real smooth, alright?” Harry gave a shy grin and nodded and headed to his own changing room, Rosalie laughing as he left.

Harry had thought ahead to bring an extra jumper since the one he wore out here would still be wet, but when he entered the changing room he found his clothes he left on his bag were missing. He opened his duffle bag given to him by Flint but he didn’t find his wet jumper or the spare he packed, instead he found a new emerald green jumper with a note scrawled in beautiful handwriting that read ‘To Harry Potter.’ Underneath the jumper, which was soft and thick to the touch, he found a pair of trousers, socks and nice looking brown shoes as well. Harry looked around but everyone had left already, so he quickly showered and pulled on the dry clothes, marveling at how they fit him, they felt as though they had been made for him. The jumper was so soft Harry couldn’t believe it was real, and the trousers fit perfectly as did the shoes, the socks nearly as soft as the jumper. He picked the note back up and was just beginning to get the sense of familiarity when a voice behind him made him jump.

“Good grief, Potter, we were beginning to worry they drowned you in here, what’s taking you so long?” Draco poked his head into the changing room. He wrinkled his nose at the puddles of water on the floor, careful not to get his shoes wet- what a minute. Harry looked closer at the shoes. Yep. He saw correctly. His shoes were the brown version of Draco’s pristine black shoes. Suddenly it hit him whose handwriting it was on the note. 

“Draco, did your mother send me these?” Draco froze, his mouth making a tiny ‘o’, obviously caught. He stammered trying to deny it but Harry pushed on. “Is that what you were doing the other night? Measuring me?” Harry couldn’t keep the catch out of his voice and suddenly he felt as though he were going to cry, but he had done enough crying since coming to Hogwarts. He had never had someone give him such a considerate gift, besides Hagrid’s cake of course, but he hadn’t gotten to enjoy it, his gluttonous cousin had ruined that for him. Harry did not deserve such good friends, at least not in his eyes. Draco had begun to look worried, as though he thought Harry was angry. 

“I’m sorry, Harry, I should have asked you first, it’s just, you always look so embarrassed and sad and I don’t think the savior of the wizarding world should be wearing rags, even if your family doesn’t believe in having much, I still don’t think having a few nice clothes hurts anyone, besides you look much less like a street rat-“ Harry had launched himself at Draco, wrapping his arms around his neck. Draco had apparently though Harry was going to attack him, his arms had been pinned between them in the defensive position they had taken. He wiggled them out after a few moments and tentatively wrapped his arms around Harry.   
Blaise cleared his throat startling the two apart. “While this is all very touching, I don’t know about you two but Potter’s inability to wake up early enough for breakfast on the weekends has left me quite hungry and the rain has lightened up enough that we can head back now.” Following the two boys outside, Harry squinted against the sun trying to make its way through the misty skies. His new jumper fought against the cold nicely, though when they got to the castle Harry’s ears and hands were a bit numb. He resisted the urge to warm them as he could feel Draco’s eyes on him and did not want Draco to tell his mother he did not own gloves or a hat. 

Sitting down to lunch Harry helped himself to a bowl of chicken noodle soup with cracker crumbs and pumpkin juice. Once he was done he felt completely drained of energy, dozing off with his head on his arms while he waited for his friends to finish eating. He wasn’t entirely sure when he fell asleep, the last thing he remembered was hearing Crabbe and Goyle argue over who took the last chicken drumstick, but when he woke up it was to Draco shaking him saying lunch was over and Harry sat up, groggy. The girls immediately burst into giggles as he straightened his glasses. 

“I thought the boys were exaggerating about your hair, Potter, but it really does have a mind of its own when you sleep,” Millicent was laughing loudly. Harry tried to pat his hair down but felt it spring right back up, it felt as though it were sticking straight up away from his forehead. Pansy jumped up, saying ‘Hermione has to see this!’ before running off to catch the girl before she left the hall, Daphne staring after her. Harry groaned and dropped his head back to the table. Everyone’s laughter cut off quickly and when Harry looked up they were all staring behind him. He turned slowly to find Professor Snape staring down at him.   
“I would suggest not falling asleep at your table, Mister Potter, it makes for bad manners,” he held the morning copy of The Daily Prophet, a newspaper that Harry had seen a few older students reading but had not yet read himself. Snape’s eyes flashed to his forehead, an expression flashing across his face that looked as though he were in pain. “And do something about that insufferable mop on your head.” He turned away from the students and stalked out of the Great Hall, leaving everyone slightly confused. 

Pansy and Hermione returned to the table oblivious to what had transpired, Hermione’s high, clear laugh contagious, making everyone giggly as they left the Great Hall. Hermione said goodbye to everyone on the staircase before beginning her climb up, Pansy following behind her. 

“Wait, Pansy, where are you going?” Daphne called out after her. Pansy held a finger up to her lips to hush them, looking around for any teachers. 

“I’m going to hang out with Hermione in her dorm, I’ll see you guys later!” She scurried back up the stairs, leaving an angry looking Daphne behind who stomped down the stairs after Pansy had disappeared from sight. 

“This isn’t good,” Draco muttered staring after Daphne. 

“What do you mean? I thought the Houses had parties with each other all the time, what’s the big deal if she hangs out with Hermione?” Harry followed Draco and Blaise who were walking much slower than the other Slytherins, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle were huddled together up ahead and Millicent was running after Daphne. 

“The big deal is that it’s against the rules, the only way the Houses have these parties is if they don’t get caught. Daphne is a spoiled brat who has been Pansy’s best friend since they were born, she’s probably jealous beyond belief that she’s getting so close to Hermione when she’s just a mud-er Muggle-born.” Harry frowned, Draco had been about to say mudblood, the word he had forgotten to ask about, but with how Draco had caught himself, Harry figured it must be a nasty word for Muggle-born. 

“Okay, but what’s the worst that can happen? If Pansy is caught she wouldn’t get anything more than detention would she?” Harry felt worry grip him, he didn’t want his friend getting expelled. He felt ready to go sprinting after her but he had no idea where the Gryffindors even lived. 

Draco shook his head as they reached the entrance to the common rooms. “I have no idea, Potter, I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.” When they entered the commons the girls were nowhere to be seen. Harry sighed, he had hoped he would be able to at least speak to Daphne. Draco was staring at one of the fireplaces, deep in thought, his forehead creased in worry. 

“Are you okay, Draco?” His eyes flicked to Harry before his face smoothed out, all traces of his thoughts gone from his face. 

“I’m perfectly fine,” He cast his eyes around the room before giving Harry a slightly strained smile. “How about I teach you how to play Wizards Chess?” Harry agreed, intent on asking Draco what he was worried about away from listening ears, but the whimsical moving pieces distracted Harry until he forgot completely about Draco’s worry, unaware that everything he had had gotten used to was about to take a pivotal change.


	6. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Halloween at Hogwarts and something foul is afoot, tension is high between friends and harsh words are said. When a troll is let into the school, people learn a lesson that not everything is about blood status, and, if you listen to your heart, it will guide you to what is right, even if it is against what you were raised to believe in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted in forever, I've been busy with work and school is starting on Monday. I'm going into my second year of college and just transferred to a new school and it was a DISASTER, no joke. I'm too tired to explain it so I might explain it in a later chapter, but long story short is that they weren't wanting to admit that they were receiving the stuff I was sending them until yesterday, the last orientation was today, and school starts Monday. :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Over a month had passed since Harry’s first Quidditch practice and Halloween as just around the corner. Both Hermione’s and Pansy’s birthdays had passed, the two girls delighted to find out their birthdays were just a few days apart, but not everyone had been so excited. Once again Daphne had been angry and spent the weekend whispering angrily to a tired and frustrated Millicent. Harry had felt bad for Millicent, she seemed to only have Daphne to talk to but never seemed to enjoy talking to her. He had tried to talk to her before but she had just stared at him with a blank expression until he trailed off and quickly left. He didn’t try talking to her again unless she spoke first. 

Harry was getting himself ready for bed, putting on the new pajamas Draco’s mother had sent him as well. He had been awestruck when he had opened his trunk that night, he had expected to find his old clothes in the mostly empty trunk, but instead he found a trunk brimming with new clothes in all sorts of colors. According to Draco the jumpers and trousers were much blander than she had originally tried to get Harry, but Harry thought they were wonderful, he had never owned anything so nice. He had told Draco this, which promptly shut the boy up. He regarded Harry curiously, scanning over longer on Harry longer than he would have liked before the other boy had smiled and simply turned away to get ready for bed himself. Harry felt the warm material, not silk like Draco’s pajamas, but rather a soft flannel that felt well-worn despite being new. He quickly got changed and helped close the curtains in the room. 

When they woke up the next morning Harry couldn’t help but feel as though something were wrong. Brushing it off as excitement for the upcoming holiday, Harry quickly dressed in his weekend clothes and, tucking his potions book to read at breakfast, chased after the others as they made their way out of the room. The Great Hall was just as packed as usual, but something nagged at the back of his mind throughout breakfast until it came to him. 

“Where’s Pansy?” The others suddenly seemed to notice the girl was missing, too, and Harry felt deeply guilty that it took him so long to notice. Daphne giggled, sitting up away from whispering with Millicent to turn to Harry. 

“She’s… not feeling well, so she stayed in the dorms,” she gave a cold smile and Harry’s stomach turned, remembering Draco’s warning about Daphne. What did she do to Pansy? “She’ll come out when she’s good and ready, don’t you worry your pretty head, Harry.” Harry frowned deeply at the girl as she turned away. He looked at Draco and Blaise, both boys silently shook their heads at him. Turning his attention to his potions book Harry tuned out the hum of conversation around him, focusing instead on the words in front of him. He was so focused on reading that not only did he miss his mouth a few times, but he also missed the conversation around him trail off into silence. He didn’t pull away until someone said his name, causing Harry to jump, and when he looked over his shoulder, Professor Snape surprised him so badly he dropped his spoon of oatmeal onto the table. 

“Y-yes, sir?” Harry turned the best he could to face Snape who was standing directly behind him, making it hard to face him. The man said nothing, just picked up Harry’s book from where it was propped, eyes scanning the page Harry had been reading and Harry realized he was reading the notes Harry had filled the book with just as the professor’s eyes flicked to him. 

“Do you make it a habit to deface your books, Mister Potter?” Harry worked his mouth for a few seconds before finding his words. 

“No sir, it’s just easier for me to remember what you’ve said in class if I write notes in the book next to the potion, sir,” Harry felt very tiny, like he had done something wrong. He owned the book, shouldn’t he be allowed to do with it what he pleased?

Snape glanced back over Harry’s notes before snapping the books shut and tucking it under his arm. “I’m not entirely sure how you managed to pass my class so far, Mister Potter, these ‘notes’ as you call them are incredibly lacking and incorrect. You shall meet me in the Potions classroom Sundays after lunch for tutoring. I shall clear your book and you shall start over.” Draco’s mouth was hanging open next to Harry, who felt that his should be doing the same, but instead he managed to squeak out a ‘thank you, sir.’ Professor Snape cast a withering look at the other students around Harry before landing on Daphne, his eyes narrowing before turning and sweeping away. Draco immediately began shaking Harry’s arm, a large grin splitting his face. 

“Merlin’s beard, Potter, what did you do to make Snape like you!” Harry gently pulled his arm away, not wanting the jumper to be damaged. 

“What are you talking about, Snape hates me, he’s probably tutoring me so he can finally have a reason to punish me for something,” Draco rolled his eyes so hard Harry was worried he would hurt himself.

“Honestly Harry, my mother had to make Snape my godfather AND pay him to tutor me and he just offered to give you free tutoring sessions! Now spill, what did you do?” Harry had barely heard any of what Draco said, focusing only on one point. 

“Snape is your godfather?” Draco rolled his eyes again but not as hard, making Harry wonder if maybe he did hurt himself a bit. 

“Yes, he is, very fascinating fact I know, now stop changing the subject!” Draco snatched Harry’s spoon from him as he picked it up, giving him a glare. 

“I didn’t do anything! The only thing I can think of is that I stood up to Weasley for Neville, don’t you remember how Snape gave Weasley and his friends detention for throwing those pictures at me?” Draco’s eyes cast downward and his mouth parted before closing firmly. 

“Harry… Those weren’t just pictures. They wrote some pretty nasty things.” Harry just shrugged his shoulders, not bothered. 

“So?” Harry snatched his spoon back from Draco and continued eating his now cold oatmeal. 

“So? What do you mean so? Harry they were attacking you and you don’t care?” 

“Well, of course I care, but Snape took care of it. It’s not like my cousin Dudley when he would hit-“ Harry slapped a hand over his mouth but Draco had heard him. His mouth dropped open in shock before his jaw snapped shut with a clack, the muscles in his jaw and cheeks flexing as anger seemed to wash through him. He didn’t say anything to Harry and he hoped he never would.   
Breakfast ended before long and Harry jumped up and left quickly, leaving everyone to stare after him in confusion except Draco, whose stare burned into Harry’s back like the hot summer sun. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ 

 

The next day was Sunday, the first day Harry was to meet with Professor Snape for tutoring, something Harry was incredibly nervous about. The previous day had been taxing, first with his worry for Pansy and slip up with Draco, then with quidditch practice, then he had all the homework he was supposed to do. 

When Harry reached the potions classroom he hesitated, should he knock or simply enter the room? He settled with knocking awkwardly but when no one answered he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Harry made his way to his usual desk and sat down, realizing when he looked at the clock in the back of the classroom that he was early. Harry sat in silence for a few minutes before he noticed something moving on Snape’s desk. Curious, he stood up to take a closer look. It was a moving picture just like all other wizarding pictures and paintings, but this one was of a Gringotts’ Goblin, Harry recognized it as the one who had helped him and Hagrid.

Above his picture read: ‘Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes-goblin this afternoon.’ 

Harry frowned, sliding the paper towards him for a better look. “Vault 713… That’s the vault Hagrid and I went to…” Harry murmured to himself. 

“Do you make it a habit to riffle through things that are not your own as well, Mister Potter?” Harry startled a bit at the arrival of the dark professor, stammering out an apology. 

“I’m sorry sir, I’ve never read the Daily Prophet before and I recognized the goblin,” Snape lifted a single eyebrow at Harry. 

“Oh really, and how is it that you recognize a goblin whom you presumably have never met before?” Harry a bit of frustration flare up at the professor’s dismissive attitude but stamped it down. He wouldn’t give the man a reason to give him detention when there was no one here to stop him. 

“I have met him, sir, the day Hagrid took me to Gringotts for the first time,” Snape’s eyebrows creased in what appeared to be confusion, repeating what looked like ‘first time?’ under his breath. “We went to vault 713 to get something for Dumbledore… Sir, what could have possibly have been in there that was worth stealing? Whatever it was it wasn't even as large as my fist.” Snape sat down at his desk with a flick of his cape, his expression now carefully unreadable. Harry wondered if he was where Draco had learned this or if it were perhaps something most wizards did. He was surprised he had never noticed before. 

“That is none of your business, Potter. It is strictly between Headmaster Dumbledore and his client, you shouldn’t be sticking your nose in other people’s business.” He looked at the clock on the wall before placing Harry’s text book on the table. “Now that we have wasted a considerable amount of time, it is time for your lesson to start. Open your book to page 13 and read the first paragraph.” 

When Harry opened his book he found his notes were indeed missing and had been replaced with a column of lines down the margins of his pages, resembling lined paper. Harry looked up at Snape, who was marking papers from a large stack before he began to read the paragraph introducing the different properties of bats and their uses in potion making. After he was finished he looked up again but Snape was still grading his papers. He was thinking about how to get his attention when Snape’s eyes flicked up.

“Now, can you tell me what bats are used in potions for in your own words?” Harry thought for a few seconds trying to pull the words together. 

“Well, it depends on the potion, but they’re used as a thickener or a stabilizer?” 

“Are you asking or telling me, Mister Potter?” Harry couldn’t tell whether his answer was right, but that’s what the book had said. 

“Telling you, sir.” Harry chanced it, and when Snape nodded his head, his heart soared. 

“Very good, now, write what you have told me in the margins of your book. Before you begin your potions we shall practice your note taking on the basics and concepts on potion making. You may now turn to page 15 and repeat the process.” Harry quickly lost track of time, losing himself in the session with Snape, only stopping when the professor stood up to collect his book. 

“I will return this to you tomorrow during class, I will check your progress and will perhaps make changes where I see fit.” Harry stood and grabbed his satchel. Unsure what to do he stuck out his hand to the professor. He stared a Harry for a few moments before he shook Harry’s hand and quickly turned away and made his exit through another side door that Harry wondered led to his office. 

When Harry entered the common room he was greeted with loud yelling and shouting. No one was in sight in the sitting area so he quickly made his way around the corner to the lounging room where he found a group of students standing in a circle. Pushing his way through, he found Pansy and Daphne in the center of the group. 

“You’ve ruined everything!” Pansy screamed at Daphne, tears running down her face. “They want to send me to France, are you happy now?” Daphne was also crying, though her face was angry and Harry wondered if she would yell back. For once, Daphne said nothing, she just stood there with tears running down her cheeks, refusing to look anywhere except at Pansy. “Say something! You love talking so much, where are your words now?! You didn't seem to have any trouble finding the right words when you snitched to my parents!” Pansy looked dangerously close to hitting Daphne so Harry quickly pushed his way past the last couple of people in front of him to stand in between them.

“Pansy,” Harry said her name softly, holding out a hand to her. She turned her attention to him, her anger crumpling to sadness as she took in his worried expression. She bypassed his hand, instead wrapping her arms around him and crying into his shoulder. Harry could hear Blaise now, towards the back of the group, yelling at everyone to clear out. Harry didn’t look at Daphne, instead pulling Pansy through the crowd of people who parted without a word. Draco and Blaise were waiting for Harry, flanking him and Pansy as they quickly made their way towards the dorms. They only stopped when a thought occurred to Harry. 

“Can we even take her to our dorms?” The other boys looked at each other unsure. 

“Yeah, but don’t make it common knowledge with the rest of the school, alright?” Anna had joined the small group, one of the large blankets in hand from one of the loveseats around the room. She draped it around Pansy, before giving a small smile and making her way down the girls’ staircase. Harry noticed that while many people were still in the common room, they had all broken off into smaller groups, paying no attention to the first years. Harry also noticed Daphne was nowhere to be seen, but he brushed it off and turned his attention to Pansy. 

“Do you want to come down to our room, Pansy? Draco’s mother just sent him a package of sweets,” Draco didn’t bother shooting Harry a glare as Harry was sure he would have if it had been anyone other than Pansy. She gave a weak nod, still crying. She made climbing down the stairs difficult, she was still wrapped around Harry like a snake and Harry wondered if she would ever outgrow her clinginess. Part of him hoped that she would, but another part of him quietly hoped she wouldn’t, it was endearing. 

Once in their dorm with Pansy Harry realized he had never had a girl in his room before, but the other boys were so at ease with her in the room that Harry quickly pushed the nerves away and guided her towards Draco’s bed where Blaise was already sitting, Draco digging through his trunk for his sweets. Lifting the package up with a cry of triumph Draco joined the group on his bed. 

Pansy took the handkerchief that Blaise handed her and finally released Harry from her hold. The chill of the common room set in after the loss of her warmth and Harry understood now why Anna had given Pansy that blanket. He hopped off the bed as Draco asked her what had happened. He was putting some more fire in their furnace when she began to answer. 

“It was Daphne, the backstabbing wench, she told my parents about me being friends with Hermione! You know how it is, they were furious! They want to pull me out of Hogwarts and send me to Beauxbatons in France, mother is still deciding on it, she says it’s awfully far away, but my father believes it would be the best for me to get away from such a bad influence.” Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Hermione, a bad influence? She was the top of their year! 

“What do you mean ‘a bad influence’? Hermione is brilliant,” at the three’s looks Harry quickly rushed on with his point, “I mean, I gathered from what you’ve told me that purebloods believe they’re above people like Hermione, but surely that isn’t bases for your parents to put you in a different school!” Pansy shifted uncomfortably, looking at Draco and Blaise.

“You live with him and you haven’t explained anything have you?” Draco scratched the back of his head, a habit that was primarily Blaise’s. 

“Well, he never asked, so I just assumed he knew these things,” Blaise grimaced and Harry’s eyebrows pinched. He thought it was obvious that he didn’t know anything, and surely Draco was constantly telling everyone such, being the person Harry spoke with the most. When he looked at Draco, however, his bashful behavior was gone, replaced with something Harry couldn’t read. Pansy sighed and turned to Harry, holding out her hands for him to take as he sat back down on the bed. 

“Do you remember what I told you when you first asked me what a Pureblood was?” she continued when Harry nodded. “Good, now, there are certain beliefs that most Purebloods hold that are… different, I would say, from the average wizard. You see, Purebloods believe that they are above other magic-folk who are of mixed blood. This belief was not as strong a hundred years ago as it is today, the rise of a dark wizard named Grindelwald strengthened this belief to the point that Purebloods would not even allow half-bloods to marry into their families, instead strategically selecting spouses for their children from a shrinking pool of eligible suitors.” Harry’s head was spinning, people actually believed this? Wait… Harry looked at his friends, connecting the dots of information.

“What you’re saying is, is that your parents, all of your parents, believe that Hermione is unworthy? Something filthy and below them?” The three cast their eyes downward, not meeting Harry’s gaze. His stomach turned and he felt as though he were going to be sick. “Do you… Do you believe that, as well?” Once again they did not answer him and Harry pulled his hands away from Pansy, feeling ill to the point that he felt as though he needed to find a bathroom and fast. 

“Harry- wait!” Draco jumped up from the bed after Harry as he ran out the door of the dorm, Pansy’s cries echoing up the stairwell after him as she began crying again. Draco caught Harry half way up the stairs, forcing him to turn and face him. Harry struggled against his grip, panic growing in his chest. 

“Harry you have to understand, they’re our parents, it’s how we were raised, you can’t expect us to sign off something we were raised to believe in just a handful of weeks!” Draco’s grip was uncomfortable tight and Harry continued to struggle. Draco seemed to notice the panic in Harry’s face and let go of him as though Harry had burnt him. Harry run up a couple of steps before turning back to Draco. 

“Yes, actually, I do believe you can, I did it! I was raised to believe I was a freak, a monster who did things that were bad, but you helped me believe that wasn’t true, I was beginning to believe in myself. What if I'm a mudblood as well?” Draco made a whimpering sort of noise but Harry ignored the pained look on his face. "Doesn't sound so good coming from my mouth does it? We don't know anything about my parents, what if I were just like Hermione? Would that make me any different?" Draco looked as though he were about to cry, but Harry pushed on, his voice thick with emotions and the taste of bile in the back of his throat. “So tell me, was everything an act? A lie? Am I a freak just like Hermione is filth, is that how you see us because we aren't like you? A pity case and a Muggle-born. When you decide let me know, until then, don’t talk to me,” Blaise and Pansy had now joined Draco below Harry, who was rubbing his arm where Draco had grabbed. “Any of you.” Draco’s eyes flicked up from Harry’s arm to his face, tears finally dripping down his face, something Harry had never seen before. 

Harry turned away and continued running up the stairs away from his friends, the people he had begun to trust and to feel safe with and out of the common room, taking refuge in an alcove behind a suit of armor that murmured words Harry could not hear over his own crying. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Harry did not speak to his friends for almost the entire week, avoiding them when they would approach him and going to bed before the others. He did his homework with Hermione in the library, something the bushy haired witch was extremely excited about, setting up a study schedule for Harry, something Neville told Harry she was very fond of doing. It wasn’t until Thursday, the day of Halloween that Harry spoke with the other Slytherins. 

“Can you pass me the rat spleens?” Harry wordlessly passed the jar to Draco from his side of the table, reading from his textbook silently. “Are you ever going to listen to me?” Harry turned his attention to Draco, making sure Snape was busy with another student. 

“I don’t know, it depends on what you have to say,” Harry turned his attention back to his potion as it began to simmer. 

“Oh, so you can talk after all,” Harry shot him a nasty look and Draco’s smirk fell. “I’m sorry, I can say that what I have to say starts with an apology, but now I guess it starts with two. Harry, I would never say or believe that you’re a freak, that would be like calling myself or Professor Snape a freak, we’re all wizards-“

“And it’s no different for Hermione! She’s a witch, just like Pansy or Daphne or Professor McGonagall!” Draco huffed with frustration at the interruption. 

“If you would stop talking over me you would know that I was just about to say the same thing! The others and I have all been thinking about what you said, Harry, and we know better, and we’re all sorry,” Harry turned back to Draco, seeing that the other boy looked a bit ill, dark shadows were under his eyes and his skin seemed paler in the low lighting of the classroom. “You just have to understand, we can’t just trapeze about the school with muggle-borns, our parents have money and power, Harry,” his voice dropped to a low whisper as Snape moved closer. “They can do a lot-“ Draco did not get to finish his sentence as a loud crash issued from the storage room. Pansy emerged yelling at someone behind her, her hair and clothes dripping with some unknown liquid. 

“How could you be so careless? You did this on purpose!” Pansy furiously wiped at her eyes, whether it was wiping the liquid or tears from her face Harry was unsure. Hermione ran out of the cupboard, a broken jar held in her hand. 

“Pansy, I’m sorry! I thought you had it, I couldn’t see from up on the ladder, I didn’t know the shelf stuck out-“ Pansy whirled on her, face red and hands clenched at her sides. 

“Shut up! Shut up, you filthy,“ Pansy’s voice caught in a sob, Harry’s stomach dropping. “You filthy Mudblood!” a collective gasp echoed around the room and Hermione’s breath audibly caught in her throat. She shoved Pansy, hard, making the other girl fall backwards, a sob cutting harshly through both girl’s throats. Hermione ran from the classroom, leaving Pansy to sit on the stone floor crying, the heavy door slamming shut with a loud band behind her. Harry jumped up to chase after Hermione but Snape’s loud order for everyone to remain seated held him in place. He turned his glare on Draco who was staring at Pansy with sadness. Draco turned to Harry but Harry turned away in anger. How could Harry accept his apology when Pansy had just proved that he had been lying? 

When the bell rang Harry shoved past the other Slytherins, instead walking with Neville. He sat with the Gryffindors at lunch, and when it came time for his classes he sat with a Ravenclaw boy whose name he did not know. At the Halloween feast, he once more sat at the Gryffindor table. He sat waiting for Hermione to arrive but she never did. Dumbledore announced the beginning of the Halloween feast and Harry’s worry grew. The grinning jack-o-lanterns mocked him with their happy faces as worry gnawed on his insides. 

“Where’s Hermione?” Neville shrugged his shoulders but a few Gryffindor girls giggled. One with rather large, curly hair that reeked of hairspray much like his Aunt Petunia’s leaned over to him, whispering behind her hand like she was sharing a big secret. 

“Parvarti said she’s crying in the girl’s first floor bathroom,” the girls around her giggled again, “She probably realized finally that that’s where she belongs, in the toilet!” They burst into loud laughter, missing the look of anger on Harry’s face. 

“You’re just angry because she’s smarter than you’ll ever be!” They gasped at him, talking over each other calling him a snake, to leave their table, when the Great Hall doors opened with a bang. Harry turned hoping to see Hermione, instead seeing Professor Quirrell running down the center aisle, turban bouncing about. 

“Troll! In the dungeons!” He sounded as though he had ran the entire way up the stairs from the dungeons, his breathing coming heavy and fast, he yelled out one more “Troll!” before he stopped in front of the staff table, Dumbledore and Snape both standing up at the same time. “I thought you ought to know.” He swayed and fell to the ground and the entire student body began screaming. 

“Silence!” Harry had never heard Dumbledore speak above the soft level that he always opted for, but now his voice echoed loud, resonating over the students’ shouts, silencing the entire hall immediately. 

“Prefects, please lead your students to their dormitories,” everyone jumped up immediately, “Except for Slytherin! Prefects, you may escort your students to the Astronomy Tower.” Everyone began pushing their way out of the Great Hall and Harry was pushed along with them. He couldn’t push his way out of the sea of red and gold ties until they were nearing the grand staircase. He broke free of the crowd, no one sparing him a second glance past the first look at his own green and silver tie. He looked frantically for any other sign of green, seeing none. He knew where the Astronomy Tower was, he just didn’t think it was wise to wander the school alone with a troll on the loose. At that thought another came to mind. Hermione was still missing, she had no idea about the troll! 

Harry quickly turned away from the crowd making their way up the stairs, rounding the corner back towards the Great Hall. There was a corridor that had a set of bathrooms, Hermione had to be there, and it wasn’t too far from the staircase either, he could get her and they could both be on their way immediately. Lost in his thoughts Harry didn’t see Anna until he ran into her back, nearly knocking them both over.

“Harry! There you are! Your friends told me you were with the Gryffindors but I didn’t see you! Come on, this situation is really giving me the creeps,” Anna grabbed onto his robes, hauling him back towards the stairs. She was ignoring his protests until she slapped a hand over his mouth, stopping them before they could round the corner. Harry struggled before freezing. He could hear a thumping noise coming from the stairs. There was a dragging sound accompanying the thumping noise and a putrid smell filled the air. As what Harry assumed were footsteps began descending the stairs to the first floor, Harry’s stomach twisted in fear. 

“The troll has left the dungeons,” Anna whispered, her voice quiet with the fear that Harry was feeling. She quickly began dragging Harry back down the corridor, but just as they were about to pass the girl’s bathroom there was a loud roar and Harry yanked on Anna hard enough to pull her through the door. 

“Hermione! Are you in here?” Harry tried to keep his voice to a whisper, though he was sure his heartbeat was loud enough for the other Slytherins in the Astronomy Tower to hear. 

“Harry..?” Hermione’s head peeked out of one of the stalls. Harry shushed her and quickly made his way over to her. 

“Hermione, there’s a troll in the school, you have to be quiet, it’s on this floor and I think it saw us,” Anna was whispering charms at the door that Harry only vaguely recognized as locking and sticking charms. 

“A troll! Sorry!” she winced as both Anna and Harry shushed her. “But how did a troll make it into the school?” 

“Probably people playing tricks, I would say the Weasley twins but I saw them at their table,” Anna shot Harry a dirty look when he raised his eyebrow at her, a smirk playing on his lips. He had been sitting a couple of people down from the twins, yet she had not seen Harry sitting at their table?

Harry shushed them as a scraping noise came from outside of the door. 

“How strong are your spells, Anna?” Harry felt as though he were going to hyperventilate, the bathroom suddenly felt too small. 

“Not too strong, I'm too shaky to properly cast, but they should be enough to discourage it from coming in, but if it decides it really wants in, it’s coming in.” A loud thud issued from the door and Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a scream. Harry found himself being ushered into a stall by Anna when the door to the bathroom came crashing down, splintering and hitting the opposite wall. Anna turned around, wand drawn, ready to defend herself and the two first years. The troll roared at them and Anna shot a spell that flared brightly in its face. 

“Get in the stall and stay down!” Harry pushed Hermione down to the ground, ignoring her shout of disgust as he pushed her into the corner before laying down over her, drawing up his arms and robe to protect their heads. He was glad he did for debris began raining down on them amidst roars from the troll and shouted spells from Anna, soon a cry of pain from Anna was followed by a thud and then silence. Harry tried to quiet his breathing, but Hermione was gasping loud beneath him from fear and the stifling hot air trapped beneath Harry’s robe. 

“Harry! Hermione!” Harry jerked up in surprise at the new voices, “Move!” Harry quickly pulled Hermione under the divider to the next stall as the door to the one they were hiding in was demolished. He jumped up and pulled her with him, opening the door and pushing her out. Luckily, the troll was slow to turn towards them, confused as to why they weren’t where he had previously seen them. Harry grinned to see that it was Draco, Blaise and Pansy, the last of the three openly crying and running towards them. She grabbed onto Hermione, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl before pulling her away to safety. Harry was following suit but felt his robes catch on something, jerking him backwards, realizing as he was being lifted into the air that he was not caught on something, but rather something had caught him. The troll lifted him easily into the air by his robes, roaring in his face when he was eye level with the thing. 

Harry struggled to breathe, the clasp of his robe digging painfully into his throat. He scrabbled at it, trying to free himself but unable to properly release the clip. Harry closed his eyes, afraid of what the troll would do to him since he could not escape. 

“Hey, pea brain!” Harry’s eyes popped open as a chunk of porcelain hit the troll upside the head. The fat hanging from its face jiggled before its head snapped to face Harry’s friends. Harry felt it test his weight by bouncing him and his stomach dropped. 

“Guys, move!” Harry’s words were no sooner out of his mouth than he was sailing through the air towards them, having made a better projectile in the troll’s mind than its club. He collided with someone and felt a crack but no pain other than that of the collision. When he opened his eyes his vision was bleary from losing his glasses but the blond hair beneath him was unmistakable. 

“Pansy, stop!” Harry squinted to see as Blaise grabbed for Pansy but the girl slipped past him and marched towards the troll. She whipped out her wand, and took a stance that Harry would now forever recognize as dangerous.

“You great ugly brute! Stupid, smelly, evil troll! How dare you! You foul, disgusting, vile, ugly thing!” The troll roared at Pansy but she screamed back, seeming to shock the troll into silence at having been out-yelled. Harry had to bite back a bark of laughter, feeling hysterics building in his chest. The troll began to swing its club but Pansy whipped her wand aggressively through the air with a yelled ‘Flippendo!’ the knockback jinx they had just learned earlier that week in their defense class. The troll smashed into the wall behind it and lay there, unmoving. 

Harry had pushed himself off of Draco by now and was allowing himself to be hauled up by Draco and Blaise as approaching footsteps sounded from the corridor. Hermione pressed his glasses into his hand as Professor Snape ran into the bathroom. Professor McGonagall ran in behind him and froze, hand over her heart with a whispered exclamation. She rushed to Anna who Harry could now see was laying under the smashed sinks. 

“Is she alive?” His voice sounded muffled in his own ears, a loud ringing sound made it hard to hear and now that he was paying attention, everything around him was beginning to sound muffled as well. Pansy’s sobbed apologies and Hermione’s sobbed acceptance faded to silence, as did Draco’s explanation of what happened. When a hand dropped to his shoulder everything came rushing back at once and his vision swayed. 

“Mister Potter? Harry? Can you hear me?” Harry had never heard Professor Snape say his first name. He sounded kind, much kinder than the way he says his last name at least. Harry slowly nodded and realized it was not his vision that swayed, but rather his whole body. That’s when the pain in his leg flared to life and his leg gave out from under him, Snape catching Harry with Draco’s help before his knees could hit the ground. Draco’s words jumbled together as he asked if Harry was okay but he could force the words out of his mouth, feeling instead as though he were going to be sick. 

“Everyone who can walk, begin making your way to the Infirmary,” Harry was not sure when the rest of the staff had arrived, but Dumbledore was pushing past them towards the troll. “And Severus, allow Poppy to heal your leg.” Harry frowned in confusion. Snape had not been in here for the Troll to hurt him, how could his leg be injured?

“Come on, Harry, can you stand?” Harry shook his head no to Draco, an action that made his body ache. His hearing was becoming muffled again when he felt himself being lifted into the air, but he didn’t fight it this time, Draco was still holding onto his arm and he could see Snape’s wand streaming out a white colored mist that cushioned and carried Harry. His head was feeling heavy and his thoughts were thick and slow, unable to connect and make coherent phrases. He heard Snape asking him to stay awake, but he couldn’t fight the pull of the darkness behind his eyelids.

When Harry woke he felt better, though he felt as though he had been trampled by a herd of elephants. Sitting up, he winced. No, make that a herd of trolls. He looked around him and found his glasses were on the table next to him. As he slipped them on, he was greeted with the scene of Professor Snape slumped over in a seat beside his bed asleep, arms crossed over his chest and his breaths soft and even. Harry struggled to remember the most recent events of the night, his mind foggy as the memories slowly came back to him one by one. He shifted his leg, hissing in pain as a jolt of pain shot up from his knee to his hip. Professor Snape jerked awake at the sound and stood up to stand near Harry’s head. 

“Are you feeling any pain?” Harry was careful of nodding his head, that hurt as well, and accepted the bottle of pain relieving potion the man handed him. “How do you feel now? You gave everyone quite the scare.” Harry ignored the question, worry filled him like a stormy sea. Were his friends hurt?

“How are the others, sir?” Harry flushed at the professor’s soft laughter. 

“Must you always be so much like your mother, Harry? So selfless, it makes it hard to believe you’re James’ spawn at all,” Harry’s eyes widened in amazement. 

“You knew my parents?” He tried to sit up but Snape pushed him back down. 

“Yes, I had the misfortune of knowing your father,” Snape’s lip curled in disgust, much like it had in the beginning of the school year when he had first met the professor. “But the utmost pleasure of knowing your mother.” His eyes developed a far-off look that Harry hated to ruin, but he was now brimming with questions. 

“Can you tell me about them? Please, sir, I haven’t anyone else who can,” Snape’s eyes bore into Harry’s, something the boy had gotten quite used to in the passing weeks. 

“Do you wish to know of the fate of your friends or trivial facts about your parents, Harry, as you seem very inquisitive despite the night’s events,” Harry’s excitement fell, but Snape simply pulled his chair closer to the head of Harry’s bed and sat back down, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap, looking as though he were sitting in the most comfortable chair in the world. 

“Your friends are resting,” he held up his hand, halting Harry’s questions. “Including Miss Turnpike, who was merely rendered unconscious. She only suffered minor concussion, though I cannot say the same for you. A broken femur and sprained shoulder, with a concussion and accompanying contusion to the head.” Harry reached a hand up to his head, wincing as he pressed the bruise there. Humor danced in Snape’s eyes though a sigh of frustration slipped from his lips. “Yes, very much like your mother, always having to check and see things for yourself,” Harry pressed the bruise on his head again and winced making Snape frown. “What would possess you to press it again if the first time brought you pain?” 

“I guess to check and see if it still hurt, sir,” a few seconds passed as Snape just stared at Harry until a twitch of a smile pulled at his lips, something Harry had never seen. Today was becoming a day of new experiences for Harry. Snape held up his finger to Harry as the sound of soft footsteps approached and soon a kind looking witch pulled the curtains back a bit to look in at Harry. 

“Oh, I thought I heard voices. How long has he been awake, Severus?” The woman bustled into the room. She was short and plump with hair pulled back into a fierce bun, but her face was kind. She began measuring out a potion into a cup and handed it to Harry. He took it but did not drink from it yet, he still had so many questions. 

“Only a few minutes, Poppy,” Snape had not moved from his spot while the mediwitch rummaged around Harry’s bed, poking at his thigh and then smearing a gross smelling paste across his head. 

“Alright, down the hatch, Mister Potter, it’s a draught to help you sleep while your bone mends, you’ll want to take that soon if you want to make it to breakfast in the morning,” she guided the cup to Harry’s mouth despite him still holding it in his own hand. The potion was thick and tasted like Dudley’s dirty laundry and Harry nearly coughed it back up. Immediately his head began to feel strange and Harry struggled to keep his head up. After she left Harry turned back to the professor.

“What about my parents?” Harry’s words slurred together as he fought against the potion. 

“Another time, you need to rest now, there will be other chances for us to speak if you so wish.” Snape did not get up from his chair like Harry expected, instead he remained seated, watching Harry. 

“Sir,” Harry’s head had now fallen back against his pillows and he felt his eyes crossing from the strain to stay awake. “Why did you stay with me?” Harry knew that Anna had to still be here in the infirmary, perhaps his friends as well, Snape should be checking on them as well. He stayed silent for a few moments and Harry felt himself being dragged under by the potion, unable to fight any longer. 

“…Because I am your Head of House.” Snape did not seem sure of himself when he responded, but Harry could not resist the call of sleep any longer and allowed himself to be pulled under, the world around him going black once more. The potions master continued to watch Harry, fingers pressed under his chin deep in thought. Eventually he leaned forward to pull the glasses off of Harry’s face, looking at them for a few seconds before setting them to the side and settling back in his chair to resume his interrupted sleep.


	7. An Unexpected Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is released from the Infirmary after the troll attack and he is days away from his first Quidditch match! When an overwhelming episode with his scar lands him in Professor Snape's office, Harry begins to realize just how lucky he is to have the friends that he has. One friend in particular, however, is beginning to realize things on his own that he does not quite understand yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my WONDERFUL AND LOVING READERS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!! I am so sorry that I have not posted in so long! I believe the last time I was able to upload was in August, and I hate that it has been so long! I hate excuses, and so I will be completely open and honest with you guys. With both school and work wearing me down, each time I got the chance to write I would end up falling asleep or getting frustrated because of writer's block. Thankfully, I am on Thanksgiving Break right now and so I will be writing to stock up on chapters so that if I am overwhelmed again, I have a few chapters to fall back on instead of leaving all of you hanging for three months! I appreciate you all so much and hope that you really love this chapter, it took me three months to right it after all! ;) Please leave a comment down below, I try to always answer all comments as quick as possible, I love talking to you guys so much, every comment and kudo is appreciated more than you will ever know!

It was Friday evening when Harry was released from the Infirmary after the previous night’s events. Harry had been sorely disappointed when Professor Snape was not next to his bed when he awoke, he had hoped that the professor would stay true to his word that Harry could ask him about his parents. He had nothing else to entertain himself with, his friends and Anna having been released earlier that morning and shooed out through the doors long before Harry had woken up from his potion induced slumber. Once Madam Pomfrey had decided Harry was well enough to leave, he decided he would go looking for Snape, not feeling ready to face his friends yet. Harry was no sooner out the doors however when Pansy, Blaise and Draco grabbed him.

“Harry… Harry can we speak with you?” Pansy sounded sad and Harry felt fear clench at his stomach. He stopped in his tracks, frozen with the dread that was climbing up his spine.

“You’re leaving aren’t you? You’re parents are making you go to a new school,” He tried to sound strong, but Harry felt tears prick at his eyes. He had been angry with his friends, and while he disapproved of their behavior and their beliefs, they proved their love for him by leaving the safety of the tower to come and find him and Hermione despite there being such a dangerous creature on the loose. He had forgiven them as soon as he had heard them call out his name and now he was going to lose them. Why had he been so awful to them all week? He would never forgive himself, he would forever be haunted by the look on Draco’s face every time he came to apologize and Harry turned away from him-

“No, Potter, they’re not making us move to a new school, though I’m hoping the reason my mother isn’t answering me is because she’s preoccupied with a new boyfriend and not because I’ve been disowned for saving your arse,” Harry was pulled from his internalized moping by Blaise’s dry remark. The dark skinned boy’s eyes were a bit red as though he had been crying and Harry hoped that he was okay. Harry did not say anything, though, knowing that while they were beginning to feel comfortable with each other, crying was on a personal tier that the boys had not yet reached. Harry may have cried in front of all of his friends by now, but he had only seen a few of them cry in front of him in return.

“Oh, Harry, I’m so sorry, this is all my fault, all of it,” Pansy burst out suddenly. Harry could tell she was trying her best to hold back her tears and Harry shook his head, throwing his arms around his friends, trying to get all three into the hug. Pansy immediately latched onto Harry though Draco and Blaise took a few seconds to finally give in to the group hug. Draco was the first to pull away, only allowing for the hug to last a few moments.

“We’re all sorry, Harry, could you ever forgive us?” Draco still had dark smudges under his eyes and Harry thought back on it, having been avoiding everyone Harry wasn’t sure what could be making his best friend look like this. His stomach clenched at the realization that he had just called Draco his best friend but it was quickly replaced with guilt. What kind of friend was he if he didn’t even know what was wrong with Draco? Was he sleeping? Eating? 

“Harry are you listening?” Harry snapped out of his thoughts, his friends staring at him with concern. “Maybe we should take you back into the infirmary, maybe your concussion isn’t properly healed yet,” Draco took Harry’s elbow to guide him back into the room but Harry pulled away from his grasp. 

“No!” at Draco’s hurt expression Harry’s guilt doubled. “I mean, no, I don’t need to go back, sorry, I was just lost in thought; what were you saying?” Draco didn’t seem sure but took a breath before continuing.   
“I was saying, we’re sorry, Harry, all of us. We grew up with our parents and tutors teaching us long before we came to Hogwarts, we really didn’t know what was right and wrong, just what our families wanted us to know,” Draco swallowed thickly, his voice catching in his throat. “It wasn’t until you yelled at us that it really hit us, that maybe our parents weren’t right about everything, because, Harry… Harry you’re not a freak, you’re nothing short of brilliant, you’re too kind and generous to be in Slytherin, you belong somewhere like Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, and yet we got you. Us, a group of twisted, messed up snakes got you, the boy who lived, the boy who can bring the wizarding world together, the boy that has changed my…” Draco trailed off, biting his lip seeming to keep himself from continuing on rambling. Harry’s cheeks were burning hot and he wasn’t sure where to look. No one had said anything like that before about him and he had a strange feeling in his chest. Glancing up at Draco he was surprised to see the blonds face was bright red, mirroring Harry’s. He wasn’t sure what to say, his throat felt as though it had closed off and his words had all vanished from his brain. He was saved by Blaise stepping between them, however, and Harry suddenly felt cold, a feeling he didn’t understand since he was standing in the same corridor he had been in for the past five minutes, surely there wasn’t a draft in the middle of the school? 

“What he’s trying to say, Harry, is that we’re sorry, and you’re one of us, don’t you ever doubt that, you’re our best friend, okay? And we’re bloody mind blown that we’re lucky enough to have you in our lives, and that you chose us, this ragtag team of snakes, to call your friends,” Harry nodded, his throat still tight as tears threatened to spill down his cheeks again. 

“You guys aren’t my friends,” Harry had to pause to swallow, his voice rough with emotion. He let out a huff of laughter at their confused and worried faces before continuing, “You’re my family.”

“Oh bloody hell, Potter,” Draco fisted away his tears with the sleeve of his robe roughly, taking deep breathes and not looking at anyone. Harry let out a shaky laugh, scuffing the stone floor with his shoe.   
“So… Does anyone want to go back to the commons and play a couple of rounds of Wizards Chess?” Harry offered weakly. Blaise let out a disbelieving laugh, shaking his head at Harry with a small smile. Pansy suddenly let out a loud gasp, seeming to remember something. Grabbing Harry’s sleeve she gave a pointed look at Draco and Blaise. 

“A game of Wizards Chess sounds amazing right now, what do you say boys?” Pansy began tugging Harry down the corridor, not waiting for the other boys’ responses. Blaise came jogging up next to Harry, a wide grin lighting up his face. Harry looked over his shoulder at Draco who was still standing in the corridor, staring at where Harry had been standing, a hand clutched to his chest and his forehead wrinkled in thought.  
“Come on, Malfoy, we don’t have all night for you to contemplate the universe. Let’s go!” Blaise was jumping around Pansy and Harry as they walked, the most excited Harry had ever seen him. At the sound of his name, Draco snapped out of his thoughts and ran to catch up, his grin contagious, making Harry smile back despite not knowing why everyone else was so excited. 

Slytherin banners and green and silver streamers littered the hallway leading to the dungeon and Harry’s excitement began to rise. He was a bit tired, the past week had drained him emotionally and on top of the troll last night, Harry was beat. However…

“Is there a party in the Common Room?” no one answered his question, instead Draco simply opened the door and gestured for Harry to step through into the room where loud music was thrumming and lights were flashing.

Once through the Common Room door Harry grinned in excitement at the loud voices and music. Students were standing around the common room, some dancing to the music while others chatted with friends around the circular tables. Silence fell over the room quickly as people noticed Harry’s arrival, a few whoops filling the air. Harry gulped and tried to back up, shy at the sudden attention but Draco and Pansy were still flanking him, Blaise now in front, forcing him further into the room. Anna pushed her way through a couple of people and began making her way to Harry, stumbling a bit, two cups in her hands. Once she had passed him a cup with a loudly whispered ‘It’s just juice for first years,’ she cleared her throat and everyone’s attention swiveled to her. 

“A toast to Harry, who is the only bastard among us who can say he was thrown across a girls’ loo by a troll and lived to tell the tale!” A chorus of cheers and laughter rang out and the music kicked back up, everyone turning back to their previous engagements.

“Wait, what about the others? I didn’t do anything, Pansy was the one who took it down in the end,” Harry tried to interject but no one was listening. Anna had already trotted off and was now apologizing to a chair she had tripped over. 

“Oh Harry, don’t you ever stop thinking about others over yourself?” Harry remembered Snape saying something very similar to him, saying he was like his mother in that way and he smiled. “Besides, why do you think they are throwing this party? It’s for us! We saved you three from a troll, and you saved Hermione, it’s such a pity we’re only first years though, the spiked punch is charmed with an age circle,” Pansy pouted but Draco rolled his eyes, grabbing Harry’s elbow before dragging him through the crowd. Along the way to wherever Draco was taking him Harry received numerous claps on the back and scattered questions of ‘how’s your leg?’ and ‘Is your head feeling better?’ and a couple ‘Your shoulder okay?’ and while Harry found these questions out of place in the middle of a party he felt a bit of warmth settle in his chest towards his House. How anyone could believe these people were evil was beyond Harry. Most of the upperclassmen were already tipsy, a word Aunt Petunia had used before to describe one of their neighbors every day after evening tea. It was a few hours before curfew and Harry wondered how they would avoid getting in trouble, surely there would be students who would take this party outside of the Common Room. 

Draco had come to a stop and Harry bumped into his back and when he saw where they were Harry looked around in confusion. They were standing in front of one of the windows looking towards the center of the lake. There was a table in front of them and Harry wondered what was happening when he saw a bit of a shimmer in the air over a chair. Confused, he ignored Draco digging around behind a potted plant in favor of reaching his hand out towards the shimmer. When he thought his hand was close, something latched onto his wrist and Harry let out a loud yelp. A hand clapped over his mouth and the grip on his wrist released. Draco held a finger up to his lips, shushing him before removing his hand from Harry’s mouth. Harry noticed that a couple of upperclassmen had turned their attention to them and Draco muttered a lie about stepping on Harry’s foot. He turned back to Harry whispering something that sounded like ‘what the hell is wrong with you?’ to which Harry did not answer.

“Now, Harry, as I’m sure you know, your first quidditch game is Sunday, right?” Harry gulped and nodded, he was nervous about the game, but surely if he survived being thrown by a troll he could survive a game of quidditch. “Well, there’s something Professor Snape wants to give you,” Draco had learned in close to Harry, his breath tickling his ear, “But he can’t let anyone know he gave it to you, favoritism and all that, okay? So when anyone asks, this is from my family. It’s not lying, he is my godfather after all, but you get the point, no one can know it was from him, no one would let you use it, it wouldn’t be seen as fair,” Harry was thoroughly confused now as to what was happening. Draco had a long package propped precariously against the table, the shimmer wrapping around it a bit. Suddenly a thought occurred to Harry. 

“Professor?” Silence met Harry and Draco stared at him confused. 

“Yes, Professor Snape, you know, our potions master? Harry are you sure your head is alright?” Harry brushed away Draco’s hands as he reached for his face, keeping his attention on the seat in front of him.   
This time he lunged his hand forward, not surprised when something grabbed his wrist again.

“I knew it,” Harry whispered, a smiled bursting on his face. “I knew there was something here,” The grip relaxed on Harry’s wrist again and let go when Harry pulled away. 

Draco cleared his throat and Harry jerked his attention away from his invisible professor. He was staring at Harry with confusion but wordlessly handed Harry the package. Harry took it, surprised at the heavy weight. He had wondered if it was a new broom, but it did not feel as heavy as the school brooms they had used to fly with so Harry brushed the idea from his mind. He began ripping the paper, his breath freezing in his throat when the words Nimbus 2000 were revealed. It WAS a broom! Harry quickly looked at the seat, grinning harder than he ever had in his life before ripping the rest of the paper off. 

“Thank you! Oh thank you, thank you!” Harry was holding the broom up to the dying light from the windows and sconces, he couldn’t peel his eyes away from the shiny wood or the smoothly trimmed bristles. Draco had his mouth hanging open a bit as he also took in the beautifully lacquered handle, obviously he had known Harry was receiving a broom but the boy was still awestruck at seeing the fastest broom on the market right in front of him. A small crowd formed around Harry and murmurs were beginning to ripple around the room. Soon Marcus Flint was peering over Harry’s shoulder, staring in awe at the broom. 

“Bloody hell, Potter, where did you get that?” Harry finally tore his eyes away from his broom, but instead of looking at Flint his eyes fell on the chair in front of him. 

“Draco’s family gave it to me,” was Harry’s response, barely heard over the excited cheering that had been taken up around the common room, declaring Slytherin’s fool-proof win this year. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Harry had never had so much fun before in his life. His green quidditch robes snapped loudly in the wind as he zoomed around the quidditch pitch, nearly fast enough to steal the breath from his lungs. He pulled himself into a steep ascent before slowing to a stop and allowing himself to fall backwards before righting himself and diving to the ground. He pulled up quickly and winced as his rump banged hard against the broom. He would have to work on that. 

“Oy, Potter! Stop showing off and get that broom over here!” Harry laughed at Flint’s words as he landed next to his teammates. Rosalie gave a low whistle as she stared at his broom with longing. 

“You’ve got a mighty fine broom there, Harry, you’ll let me take it for a spin later won’t you?” Harry blushed and nodded, patting down his windswept mop. Draco had told him before that after flying, Harry’s usually wild hair looks “positively atrocious, Potter, I’m afraid something in there will grab me and pull me in!” Rosalie grinned and smacked his back before turning to Flint who was waiting for everyone to stop talking. 

“Alright team, we have a game tomorrow, and you know what that means,” everyone nodded their heads. They were playing against Gryffindor first and Harry had heard that the Gryffindor Seeker, Jonesy Jenkins, was as mean as they come and a real foul cheat. Flint had been training everyone individually based off of the other teams’ players. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were still going to be a challenge, but according to Flint, all Harry would have to worry about is out-flying their Seekers and catching the Snitch first, but with Gryffindor, Harry would have to worry about foul playing. Flint had taught Harry how to do a barrel roll on his broom to avoid Jenkin’s famous punch. 

“It’s going to be a tough game, and we only have this one last practice before the game tomorrow night so let’s make it count. Potter, I want you to take the left upper field this time around, I want to try something new with the beaters and I don’t want you getting hit.” Soon, they had all kicked off from the ground and had taken to the air. 

Harry was making lazy circles in the air over the other team’s hoops when he just so happened to glance up at the Slytherin stands. He was so surprised to see the shock of blonde hair sitting alone in the stands that Harry nearly crashed his broom into the tallest goal as he passed it. Tightening his grip on his broom, he reset his attention to his task, his determination to catch the snitch renewed with a warm feeling settling in his stomach, fighting off the chill of the newly falling rain better than his robes. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Harry’s legs were aching after Quidditch practice but he quickened his pace to get off the Pitch to reach Draco as fast as possible. The other boy had waited for Harry outside of the changing rooms but had moved closer to stands for shelter when it began drizzling, and since the rain had kicked back up Harry decided to forgo changing his robes, instead grabbing his bag and heading back out into the rain. Casting his gaze around for Draco, Harry could see his magic umbrella from where he was, though he needn’t look for the umbrella, Draco’s hair was enough of a giveaway. Draco turned towards Harry as he approached, glancing at his muddy robes with slight disgust before turning his attention to Harry himself. 

“That was a nice catch, Potter,” Harry grinned at the compliment, smoothing his hair back away from his eyes. It was wet enough with sweat and rain that it stayed slicked back away from his forehead but Harry was sure it was sticking up everywhere. The look that Draco sent Harry confirmed this and he laughed. There was a happy feeling in his chest that he could not explain, he had never experienced it before coming to Hogwarts and it was like every magical spell was buzzing around his body, electrifying him anytime he did something new or exciting. Harry slung an arm around Draco’s shoulders and laughed at his yell of disgust. 

“Potter you’re getting mud and sweat all over me, stop!” Harry shook his head, shaking water and sweat from his hair that had Draco gasping in horror and yanking away from him. Harry gave chase and soon the boys were laughing and running through the rain, magical umbrella forgotten as Draco tried to avoid Harry’s sweaty uniform. 

“Come on, Malfoy, I thought you liked Quidditch!” Harry laughed as he lunged for his friend. Draco let out a loud yell as Harry caught him and wrapped him in a damp and muddy hug. Harry made sure when he pulled away to wipe a bit of mud across his face before turning and running towards the school, laughing as Draco took chase, yelling behind him. 

When he reached the school Harry froze, his head erupting with pain. Clapping a hand over his forehead he screwed his eyes closed as tight as he could and tried not to fall over. Draco had caught up with him and was now speaking to Harry but it was garbled and warped in his ears. When he forced his eyes open his vision was blurry with tears, making Draco appear blurred and unfocused, but Harry wasn’t focusing on him, but rather the purple turban that was disappearing through the doors of the castle. 

“Take me to Professor Snape,” Harry wasn’t sure if he had whispered or yelled this, his voice sounded muffled inside his head. Draco grabbed Harry’s elbow and began pulling him through the school. Harry kept his eyes closed, trusting Draco not to let him crash into anyone or to fall down the stairs. The pain continued to burn bright and steady behind Harry’s hand, his scar feeling as though it was being reopened very slowly. After what felt like hours Harry felt hands rest on his shoulders and he allowed his legs to collapse, falling into the chair that he assumed was behind him. Mumbled voices managed to brush the corner of Harry’s attention but he did not bother to focus on them. Since entering whatever room they were now in, Harry’s pain had tripled. Harry was unsure if he was screaming, crying, or being completely silent. His entire body was on fire, he couldn’t focus on anything else anymore, not even the sound of a door slamming shut or the sound of a low voice murmuring incantations. 

Eventually the pain began to ebb away and Harry’s hearing was the first sense to return to him. He could hear who he assumed was Professor Snape muttering spells of some sort and his own ragged gasping. Each breath was like a strike of lightening to his body, leaving him spasming in the aftershocks of pain. When he finally went to move, Harry found the hand that was not pressed to his head was trapped by something, and when he finally managed to force his eyes open, Harry was surprised to find that it was Draco’s hands that were clasped around Harry’s. When Harry looked at Draco’s face his breath died in his throat and guilt flooded his chest. His best friend’s face was red and blotchy, his eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying and he was staring at Harry with more concern than Harry had thought he was capable of. 

“Why-“ Harry’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat, wincing, “Why are you crying?” Draco bit his lip and shook his head, looking as though he were about to start crying again. 

“Stupid, bloody, Potter,” Draco took a deep breath and let go of Harry’s hand. It became cold instantly and Harry frowned, realizing that he was absolutely freezing. His legs and arms were shivering and Harry wished that Snape would light the fire in his office. 

“That was the most terrifying thing I have ever witnessed, Potter. I was so scared. You never explained to me what is going on with your scar and I let it go since you never had another episode… But Harry…” Draco swallowed hard, choking on his words. “I was SO scared. When you whispered for me to take you to Professor Snape, I thought you were just going to ask for a pain potion, but then you began screaming in the hallway and when Professor Snape tried to guide you to a chair… you just collapsed. I thought you were going to die, you kept shaking-” Draco cut himself off and wiped furiously at his face, seeming to be embarrassed now that Harry was coherent. 

“Mister Potter, can you explain to me what has been happening to cause these episodes?” Snape did not sit down at his desk but rather in a chair next to Harry, his wand raised and glowing as he waved it around Harry’s head. Harry was shivering hard now, his teeth clacking together and his wet quidditch robes doing nothing to warm him, though Harry wondered if it had anything at all to do with the temperature at all. 

“That’s just it, professor, I don’t know what causes them. I have never had one before coming here. It used to be that I only got them in Defense class, but who wouldn’t with all that garlic?” Harry’s words felt slow in his mouth, his tongue and saliva thick and he struggled to speak past his chattering teeth. Professor Snape froze, staring at Harry with an intense look that had Harry squirming in his seat. 

“Have you had these episodes anywhere else?” Harry nodded slowly, a new headache beginning to set in. 

“Yeah, outside of the school just now and I’ve had them in the Great Hall before. Each time I have one, it’s worse than the last.” Professor Snape said nothing as mist began enveloping Harry’s head, though Harry could tell that he knew that Harry was shivering, the man kept glancing between Harry and the fireplace. The three sat in silence for few minutes, watching the mist turn colors as it floated around Harry’s head. Harry had never seen some of these colors before and had just decided his favorite of all of them was a bright emerald green and a bright and happy yellow when the mist was sucked back into Snape’s wand and he was rushing off to a cauldron. After a few more minutes, Snape let out a sound of frustration before turning away from the cauldron, his robes whipping through the air behind him.

“My testing has revealed nothing about what you are experiencing. It is as though there is no physical ailment.” Snape muttered, focusing on starting a fire. He glanced over his shoulder at Harry, his eyes flicked up to Harry’s scar and his gaze came back into focus as a thought seemed to occur to him. Instead of his face lighting up, however, it darkened, making Harry’s stomach drop. Once a fire that crackled and burned much brighter and cheerier than what Harry felt was warming the room, Snape returned to his seat beside Harry to look into Harry’s eyes. 

“Harry, I need you to really think about this, do you understand me?” Harry nodded his head, nervous, and he was grateful when he felt Draco latch onto his arm, a habit he had learned that he had not picked up from Pansy, but rather one that Draco had always had and passed onto Pansy. “Is there anything or anyone who is always around you when these episodes occur? A person perhaps such as a professor or another student?” Harry did not have to think before he was answering, he had thought about it so many times that he had narrowed it down to three people who were always in the same room when his scar begins to hurt.

“Myself, Draco and Professor Quirrell, sir, but it can’t be, I’m with Draco all day every day, and while Quirrell is strange, you can’t honestly believe that he is hexing me can you? He’s a professor!” Snape’s face had schooled itself into an unreadable mask, something Harry had not seen for nearly a week and it made Harry sad to see it. He knew that face meant that he was hiding something, but he was better even than Draco, whom Harry could not yet read when he did not want Harry to. 

“Mister Potter, from now on you will report to me for your Defense Against the Dark Arts class, I shall personally speak with the Headmaster about this. You are under no circumstances to be in any one place alone with Professor Quirrell until we have answers as to what is happening… just as a precaution. You are not to speak to anyone about this, and if you must give an answer, I trust Mister Malfoy will be able to fabricate a believable story. Am I understood?” Harry mutely nodded his head yes, taken aback. Professor Snape was asking them to lie? Harry was still reeling over this when movement behind Snape’s desk caught his attention. Ormr was slithering into the frame and upon seeing Harry, quickly began slithering out of the other side. Harry frowned at this, he had not seen the snake for weeks, and the way he quickly left upon seeing Harry, it was almost as though the snake was avoiding him. 

“But sir, when is Harry supposed to have his lessons? You have a class during our Defense class,” Harry pulled himself back to the current conversation and nodded his head in agreement. Snape nodded his head and answered immediately. 

“Mister Potter will report to my office after dinner at 7:15 and will leave by 8, where I will escort him to the Slytherin Commons. Mister Potter, you will remain in the common rooms until morning, and I must insist that you do not go wandering about without Mister Malfoy or another of your friends to accompany you.” Harry nodded his head once more, feeling quite like he was being punished but not sure what for. Why did Snape not like Quirrell and why wasn’t Harry allowed near him? Harry did not bother asking, knowing that he would not get an answer, instead, he remained silent as Snape stood and walked to his desk, where he spent a few seconds scratching a note out on a piece of parchment that he threw into the fire with a bit of floo powder with a drawled out “Headmaster’s office.” After a few minutes of strained silence, the fireplace roared back to life and Snape snatched the parchment out of the air and quickly cast his eyes over it before tossing it back, this time the paper curling and burning in the fire. 

“You two will return to your dormitories immediately, I do not want you roaming the halls of the castle. I will send word to you when I deem fit, until then, goodnight,” Snape was gathering up something from a cauldron that was bubbling black with a faint purple glow around it, corking it in a jar with a metal lid instead of the usual vials with cork stoppers. 

Harry and Draco sat in silence for a few minutes after Snape left the room, guilt crawling its way back into Harry’s heart. Draco had once again let go of Harry’s arm and had taken to staring at his hands, his forehead creased again in thought much in the same way that it had the previous night.

“Draco, I… I’m sorry that I scared you,” Draco’s eyes flicked up to Harry’s face, his skin still a bit blotchy but returning to his usual pale complexion. “I should have told you about my scar sooner, I don’t know why it pains me and I don’t know when it will happen…” Draco gave Harry a small smile before standing up and holding out his hand for Harry to take. 

“Let’s just go back to the Common Room, we need to get you into dry clothes and maybe snatch one of those blankets from the Common Room,” Harry took Draco’s hand and allowed him to haul him up from his chair. Before Harry could reach for his broom and his duffle bag, Draco had already slung the broom over his shoulder and tucked the bag under his arm. 

The two boys walked down the corridor in silence, Harry’s teeth still chattering as he rubbed his arms to try and spread warmth into his body. Just as Draco was about to open the Common Room door Harry’s scar sparked again and he clapped his hand to his forehead in anticipation of the pain. Looking around the corridor wildly, Harry spotted Quirrell sneaking out of a room close to the stairs. The man looked around but obviously missed Harry and Draco, the latter of the two being squashed to the wall by Harry next to the doorframe. 

“Potter what are you doing?” Harry put a finger to his lips without taking his eyes off Quirrell. The man finally slipped all of the way out of the room and began scurrying up the stairs towards the rest of the school. Grabbing Draco’s wrist he began walking down the corridor as quickly as possible. “Harry! Where are we going?” Harry shushed him again, they were almost to the room that Quirrell had been in. Pausing, he considered going after Quirrell but Snape’s warning still echoed in his head and he did not feel up to stalking the strange man after the evening that he has had. Harry took the fading pain in his scar as a sign that Quirrell was gone and tried the handle on the door. It did not open and Draco sighed beside him. 

“Harry, come on, you need to get out of those wet clothes before you catch something, let’s just go. We can check whatever is in there out another time. You have a game tomorrow Harry, you don’t need to get sick or in trouble,” Harry allowed Draco to pull him away from the door but Harry’s eyes seemed to be glued to the wood. Only when he nearly tripped from walking backwards was he able to rip his gaze away from the door, ignoring the chill that rippled down his spin that had nothing to do with his wet clothes. Snape was right for not wanting Harry to be near Quirrell, and Harry knew it was true, but he didn’t know why. Casting one more glance down the hallway, Harry swore to himself that he would figure it out.

Once inside of the Common Room Pansy nearly screamed when she saw the two of them. Harry winced at the pang in his head but gave her a bashful smile that she shot down with a stern glare. Both boys ended up marching down the stairs with her behind them, casting scrubbing spells at them between her lecture about the dangers of being out in the rain and how hard it is to get mud out of robes. Pansy nearly walked in with the two of them but Draco quickly shut the door and sighed loudly at her indignant huff. Shaking his head at Harry, he made his way over to his trunk and began pulling out clothes and a night robes and thick socks. Harry felt frozen, stuck staring at the furnace in the center of the room that was doing nothing to warm his freezing skin. 

He was startled out of his stupor when Draco appeared in front of him, changed into his fresh clothes and holding Harry’s flannel pajamas in his hands. He did not smile at Harry, nor did he say anything to him as he sighed through his nose and laid Harry’s clothes on the furnace rack to warm. He guided Harry over to his bed and pulled his quidditch gloves off before kneeling down to untie Harry’s shoelaces and help him tug off the boots before pulling off his socks without so much as a crinkle in his nose. 

“Draco, you don’t need to help me, I’m fine-“ Harry felt bad enough about scaring his friend, and now Draco was helping undress him because he seemed completely unable to do so himself. 

“Shut up and let me take care of you, Potter,” Draco stood back up and began untying the cord that kept Harry’s over-jersey on. Pulling it over his head, Draco stepped back away from Harry. “Can you pull the rest of your clothes off? I’ll grab your other clothes and pass them to you.” Harry nodded mutely. He had a lump in his throat and a warmth in his chest that had him choking on his words. He had never had someone to take care of him before, not like this. Harry felt loved and cared for, something that he was beginning to get used to around his friends. Draco nodded his head and closed the curtains on the side of Harry’s bed they were on and made his way towards the furnace, disappearing from sight. Harry pulled his shirt off with numb fingers before reaching out and grabbing the wonderfully warm shirt that Draco held out around the corner for him. Next was underwear, which had Harry laughing softly because really, he never thought that Draco Malfoy of all people would ever be passing him a pair of warmed underpants, and then his pajama bottoms. Once Harry had it all on he let out a happy sigh, feeling much better, but apparently Draco was not done with him. 

“Alright Harry, up,” Harry felt like a dog doing a command as he looked at Draco confused before sitting on his bed where Draco was patting, curtains drawn back again. Draco sat himself behind Harry and when Harry turned to see him he turned him back around. Confused, Harry jumped when something began pulling through his hair. Harry’s face burned hot when he realized that Draco was brushing his hair. 

“I feel like a girl,” the words were out of his mouth before he had even thought them and the brush stilled mid-stoke. 

“My mother used to brush my hair when I was sick or upset,” Draco whispered after a couple of seconds, sounding unsure of himself. He began to pull away and Harry turned to face him. 

“Wait! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude… You can continue,” Draco seemed unsure, and when Harry turned back around, cheeks flaming, he wasn’t sure if Draco would continue. Sure enough though, the gentle tug of the brush returned and Harry allowed himself to relax. He did not realize he was dozing off sitting up until Draco was shaking his shoulder, a laugh in his voice as he prodded Harry into laying down and getting under his covers. He was asleep before Draco could pull the covers over his shoulder, so he missed the creases return to Draco’s forehead as he stared at Harry, hand lingering on his shoulder before turning away and getting in his own bed. He would never know either that Draco clutched his chest, staring at the constellations on his canopy long after their roommates went to bed, heart racing and unable to slow it down.


	8. Slytherin vs Gryffindor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's first Quidditch game has arrived! When strange things begin happening to his broom, Harry must decide if he trusts not only his teammates, but the other team as well to keep him alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave me a comment down below if you want, I love hearing from you guys and I always try to answer back as soon as I can!

“Don’t worry, Harry, you’ll be just fine! Your father was a chaser, so obviously Quidditch runs in your family,” Harry felt as though he were going to be sick as Hermione gently rubbed his back. The excitement over seeing the plaque with his father’s name on it had already been crushed by the fear and anxiety over that day’s game. Harry and his friends were sitting outside on the grounds, listening more than watching the other students meet with friends and talk about their weekend plans and the game. Harry was staring at the fountain in the center of the courtyard when a loud eruption of laughter echoed across the yard. A large group of Gryffindors were making their way towards Harry and his friends, shoving each other as they laughed. When they came to a stop, the head of the group squatted down in front of Harry, a rather nasty grin on his face. 

“So, Potter, you ready for the game tonight?” Harry recognized the Gryffindor Seeker Jonesy Jenkins immediately, the boy’s face was so greasy the candle light always reflected bright enough to see from the other side of the Great Hall, he was impossible to miss even if you weren’t looking for him. Up close, the boy looked even worse, his hair was greasy and his teeth yellow from lack of brushing and Harry had to fight the urge to cover his nose. Harry didn’t bother answering, instead waiting for the torment to end so that he could go find a nice hole to hide in. “Well, if I were you, I would stay far away from the pitch tonight, got it?” 

“Is that a threat?” Draco stiffened next to Harry and Crabbe and Goyle both shifted from where they were leaning against the low-raising wall to stand behind Harry. Jonesy’s smile faltered and he quickly stood up, though it was obvious on his face that he hadn’t expected the two first years to still be taller than him. He backed up into his group again, too coward to stand his ground. He straightened his robes and sneered down at Draco.

“You can call it what you like, brat, but I prefer to call it a warning,” Jonesy glared at Draco before turning his attention back to Harry. “While no one has died in years, people do go missing in Quidditch, Potter, and I can’t say just when exactly you’ll show back up,” Harry’s face paled and Jonesy grinned. “Maybe in a month or two if the creatures of the Forbidden Forest don’t find you first.” Jonesy jerked his chin to the right and without another word, he and his friends stalked off across the courtyard before disappearing through an archway. Harry sat still for a few moments, his body numb before he shakily climbed to his feet. He did not hear his friends telling him to ignore them, asking if he was okay. No. The only thing Harry could hear was a small voice whispering “run” in the back of his head, growing louder until it was screaming in the front of his brain and Harry was running through the nearest archway. Harry’s running was only stopped when he ran into something hard that would have knocked him over had something not caught him. When Harry’s vision focused he found himself staring at Professor Snape. 

Snape was holding onto Harry’s arm, staring at Harry in obvious surprise. Harry tried to pull himself out of the man’s grip but Snape held on tight. “Mister Potter, what has gotten into you?” Harry felt dangerously close to crying, so instead of speaking he shook his head as hard as he could, still trying to break free of his grip. Snape stared at Harry for a few more seconds before speaking again, simply saying “Come with me,” before he was guiding Harry back into the school by his elbow. Harry’s breathing was beginning to slow down by the time they reached the grand staircase, taking comfort in his Head of House’s firm grip on his arm, grounding him. Once they got to Professor Snape’s office and Snape let go of Harry’s arm, the boy immediately made his way to Snape’s desk. He could feel Snape watching him and he felt his face grow warm as he pulled out his chair and crawled under his desk. Pulling the chair back in to block him in, Harry let his forehead rest on his knees. 

A few minutes passed before Snape made his way over to Harry, stopping beside the desk. “Mister Potter, may I make the assumption that something has happened to cause this behavior?” Harry did not speak so Snape pulled his chair out away from the desk and slowly kneeled down to peer under at Harry. “Has someone said or done something to you, Harry?” Harry looked away from Snape to stare at his shoes before nodding. “Can you tell me who? And what they have done? I cannot help you if you do not let me.” 

Harry looked back up at Snape, taken in the uncharacteristic concern that seems to have taken a permentant residence on the professor’s face when he was around Harry. Harry never had an adult to trust before, no one to tell when Dudley hit him or when another kid called him names, and especially not someone to tell what happens at the Dursleys’ house. No one believed him. Something in Snape’s face told Harry that he would believe him though, that he understood. 

“Jonesy Jenkins, he said if I play in the game today that he will put me in the Forbidden Forest for the creatures to get me,” Harry was embarrassed that his voice only came out a whisper, but he managed a small smile when Snape nodded his head at him before standing. 

“You may stay here if this is where you feel safe, but I will be leaving you to go speak with Mister Jenkin’s Head of House. I will return when I am done,” Snape waited for Harry to decide what he wanted to do, and Harry sat and thought for a few seconds before slowly dragging the chair back under the desk, hiding himself away again. “Very well, I will see you when I return.” 

Harry listened to the sound of Snape walking away and the sound of the heavy door creaking open and thudding shut. His thoughts began racing immediately. What was Professor Snape going to say? What was he going to do? Why was he helping him when he hated him so much? Did he really hate Harry, or was it something that had happened long before he knew Harry that formed his opinion? Harry was unsure of what Snape thought of him, but perhaps he should forget their rocky start from the beginning of the year and move on. Harry took a deep breath. He would have to see how the game plays out that afternoon and if Jonesy will really be taken care of, then Harry will decide. 

Snape did stay true to his word on the fact that he did return, though with a small parcel wrapped in brown paper. Wordlessly, Harry crawled out from under the desk, feeling much better and safer now that he knew that Snape had not lied to him as far as he knew. 

“Professor McGonagall has been bribed into not saying anything to the rest of the staff that may ruin my appearance and reputation, so I hope you are happy that I asked for this for you,” Snape thrust the parcel at Harry a bit roughly and would not look Harry in the eye, so he gingerly took the package, unsure of whether or not the contents could be dangerous. Peeling the paper back, Harry was greeted by a pair of old, scuffed up goggles. 

“Thank you, sir, I’ll take good care of these. I’ll wear them at the game tonight,” Harry smiled at Snape but the smile slipped off when Snape shook his head. 

“You best take good care of them, Mister Potter, as these belonged to your father, James,” Snape’s face gave a twitch at Harry’s father’s name, but Harry was not paying attention. Rather, he was focusing on the goggles now. Upon closer inspection, the words ‘James Potter: Gryffindor Chaser’ were written in a gold leaf along the side leather strap. Nodding his head, Harry folding the paper back over the goggles and looked up at Professor Snape with moist eyes. 

“Thank you very much, sir, I’ll treasure these for the rest of my life. I don’t have anything of my mother or father’s,” Harry bit his lip as he was overwhelmed with the sense of loss that he hadn’t allowed himself to feel in years washed over him. He squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could against the assault, tired of crying and letting his emotions run high. When a hand dropped down onto his shoulder and squeezed, Harry opened his eyes, twin tears making tracks down his cheeks as he looked up into his professor’s eyes. Harry did not see any malice there, neither did he see any bitterness or anger, only concern and a softness that Harry had never had directed at him before. Snape allowed his hand to linger for a few seconds before pulling away and turning to walk away, leaving Harry alone in the office.

~~~~~~~

Harry nearly fainted from the sound of hundreds of people booing down at him from the stands. Flint clapped his back, yanking him back into focus on what he was doing. He quickly mounted his broom and took to the air. Taking a calming breath, Harry began circling slowly around the pitch, waiting for the Gryffindor team to make their entrance. When Harry was passing over one of the Gryffindor stands his heart soared when he saw his fellow house mates sitting with Hermione and Neville. They all stood to cheer when Harry passed them, Draco and Blaise fighting to jump the highest to give Harry a high five. Draco’s fingertips clipped Harry’s out stretched hand and Harry laughed as Draco waved his hand in Blaise’s face, triumphant. At the sound of Madam Hooch’s whistle, Harry pulled himself up into a sharp ascent to hover over the pitch, watching for any glint of gold flying around the pitch. The faster he caught the snitch the quicker he could end the game and get away from Jonesy Jenkins.

Harry felt as though he had been hovering forever. He had just begun to fly in lazy circles when he finally caught sight of the snitch. Harry took off after it, eyes locked in on the snitch as he dodged other players by reflex, not paying any attention to his surroundings as he gained on the little golden ball. Just then, Jonesy Jenkins came swooping in front of Harry, cutting him off. Harry pulled into a sharp ascent to avoid a collision, but by the time he evened out his broom, the snitch was long gone. Sending a glare at Jenkins, Harry tried not to swallow when he slid a finger across his throat and then pointed at Harry. Turning away, Harry pulled his broom up above the rest of the quidditch game, back prickling when he saw that Jenkins did the same. The two boys circled the pitch, Harry looking for the snitch while also keeping an eye on the other Seeker, while Jenkins only watched Harry, a threatening smile showing his grimy teeth. Once again Harry spotted the snitch and took off, closely followed by Jenkins who was much closer than Harry had realized. Jonesy Jenkins pulled up next to Harry and wound his arm back, ready to punch Harry but Harry tilted to the right into a barrel roll as his fist flew towards him. On his way back up, Harry grabbed Jenkin's foot and pulled him off balance, causing him to veer off course. Harry frowned again when he realized that he had once again lost the snitch. 

Once he was far over the rest of the game, Harry laughed to himself upon seeing the Jenkins was staying down lower, stuck in the chaos of the game. He had just turned to check the score of the game when his broom suddenly gave a mighty lurch, nearly tossing Harry off the front end. The broom gave multiple bucks and wiggles, as though it were trying to unseat Harry. Harry snarled in frustration at his broom. What had happened?! Harry began pulling himself into descent to ask for a timeout when his broom lurched again, this time dislodging his legs and with another buck had flipped him off the seat of the broom. Harry’s scream had frozen in his throat, he was hanging more than the height of the Great Hall’s ceiling above the ground, clinging to his broom handle only by the tips of his fingers. Harry watched as the other players took notice to his dilemma and began racing to him. Whenever they would get close to him, though, his broom would give another lurch and shoot up and down, side to side, though it did not give another buck like before, for which Harry was grateful. 

“Harry!” Harry looked around him for the person yelling his name before realizing that it was Rosalie. She was circling below him with the Weasley twins and Flint, all four of them circling below him. “Harry, let go of the broom! We’ll catch you!” Harry squeezed his eyes closed, his stomach giving a painful squeeze. He was not afraid of heights, but to let himself fall a hundred feet through the air and trust people who were used to catching something as small and light weight as a quaffle to catch him made his stomach turn violently. Harry took a few deep breaths before looking back down. Rosalie’s wild mane of hair was swirling in the wind, and while he couldn’t see them, he was sure her chocolate brown eyes were wide fear. It was a look that she had given him many times when he had gotten hurt during practice, and he could not imagine the fear that she was feeing right now. He closed his eyes again. He realized then that the stands were filled not with booing, but rather panicked yelling and screaming. Looking towards the Gryffindor stands, Harry could see Draco’s familiar white hair, the boy had shoved his way to the very front row and was leaning over, watching Harry. Harry felt the broom begin to hum, as though fighting against something and Harry took a deep breath. He could either let go of the broom and drop straight down or he could be thrown off and risk no one being able to catch him in time. 

Harry took another deep breath before opening his fingers just as the broom gave a final heave, launching itself spiraling through the air. Harry felt himself falling through the air, his robes flapping loudly around him. Just as Flint caught Harry’s arm, he was jerked away from Harry, spiraling through the air. The same thing happened to both of the Weasley twins, both of whom quickly corrected themselves and shot underneath Harry once more, ready to catch him again. Harry had flipped himself over, watching the ground grown closer. Rosalie was ready to catch Harry when he saw a peculiar shimmering surround her. 

“Rosalie! Move!” Harry’s words were ripped from his mouth, but it seemed as though Rosalie heard him, she dodged to side just when Harry felt a great thrum of magic pass him and hit the ground below, blowing sand in every direction. Harry fell past her and felt her hands latch onto the back of his robes, but he was falling too fast and he slipped out of her grasp, a cry of despair following after him. He had just opened his mouth to scream, deciding now was now the best time to do so, when something flew in his mouth and nearly down his throat. It was dislodged from his throat when the Weasley twins finally caught both of his arms. Harry was about to spit whatever was in his mouth out when he realized that it was not a bird or a bug but rather it was something small, round and cold, like metal and Harry realized with a start that he had caught the snitch and nearly swallowed it again. As soon as his feet were on the sandy ground of the pitch Harry’s legs wobbled and gave out. Once on his knees, he cupped his hands before spitting the snitch out, making sure to catch it in the cage of his fingers before it could flit away again. 

“You won’t believe this folks, but after a near-death experience from a freak broom malfunction, the new Slytherin Seeker, none other than THE Harry Potter, has caught the snitch! How did he do it, people?!” The announcer, a dark boy with long dreads that Harry knew to be named Lee Jordan was jumping up and down in the stands, yelling into his magical megaphone, seeming to throw all House pride to the wind to celebrate the Boy Who Lived’s first win. Harry was immediately swept up in a sea of green and black quidditch robes, his teammates bouncing around him and cheering with the rest of the Slytherins up in the stands. Harry allowed himself to cheer along with him, hand clutched firmly around the now still snitch and trying not to think about the person who had cursed him and his broom. His broom was being taken away as they celebrated, levitated out in front of Madam Hooch as she approached Dumbledore and a furious looking Snape. Harry couldn’t help the feeling of sudden distrust when he looked at Snape. He had given the broom to Harry… Perhaps he had cursed it himself, the man has been behaving strangely recently and perhaps that was a rouse to get closer to Harry. 

Harry shook the thoughts from his head. Professor Snape was his Head of House, it was his duty to keep him safe. Besides, he went out of his way to be kind to Harry and gave him his father’s quidditch googles. People who are about to murder someone typically don’t give their victim such priceless gifts. As Harry was thinking, someone took the snitch from Harry’s hand and Harry assumed it was to take back to the box.   
Harry pushed the doubt from his mind just as Snape’s gaze turned to Harry and a flash of worry crossed his face. Dumbledore said something that made Snape turn away from Harry though and the boy found himself being swept away in a large crowd of Slytherins that he had not noticed arriving on the pitch. Professor Snape was quickly blocked from his sight as he was pushed from the pitch towards the castle. Harry looked for his friends in the crowd around him but the team surrounded him, making Harry feel claustrophobic as the crowd pressed onward towards the dungeons. 

Once the Slytherins had gotten to the dungeons and tossed Harry into the air a few times, Harry, with shaking legs and a queasy stomach, finally escaped the crowd to find his friends. It did not take him long as they were waiting for him to be released from the claws of the older students. The group sat down around the fire and began throwing questions at him, asking what happened with his broom, was he okay, and how did he catch the snitch. 

“Shut up, you lot!” Harry was beginning to feel overwhelmed and he was grateful that Draco cut his friends off. Blaise opened his mouth to say something but Pansy elbowed him in the ribs and only a wheeze came out. “Harry, you’re not looking to good, do you want to see Madam Pomfrey?” Harry shook his head hard, ignoring the headache that was beginning to set in when he did. His body felt shaky and cold and his stomach kept clenching, making him afraid that he would be sick. 

“I think I just need to go to bed, I’ll see you guys in the morning,” before Harry could stand up Draco had jumped up and began hauling him up out of his chair by his hand. 

“I think I’m going to head to bed now, too, to make sure Harry is okay,” Draco did not let go of Harry’s hand as he guided the other boy to the stairwell, ignoring the stares of their friends on his back. Harry allowed himself to be pulled down the stairs and into the dorm room, the shaking in his body was ebbing, but the cold had intensified and Harry felt exhausted.

The fire was the only light in the room besides the dull green light filtering through the windows that was quickly fading to black. Harry could barely make out Draco’s face but his hair was glinting like metal, making Harry wonder if he did something to it so that it would. Perhaps he used a potion or spell that Harry was unaware of, but once again Harry was self-conscious in the shadow of Draco Malfoy. Whereas Draco was graceful, bright and well presented, Harry was clumsy, dull and sloppy in comparison. Harry patted down his own wild raven hair, knotted and sticking up all over the place from the game. Draco guided Harry to his bed before patting the comforter, inviting him to sit down. Harry hesitated, he was covered with sand and mud and Draco would be furious if he had to sleep in a dirty bed. 

“Oh honestly, Potter, come on,” Draco had sat himself cross-legged in the center of the bed, giving Harry the choice of sitting against the pillows or against the footboard. He chose the footboard, making sure to kick his muddy boots off before crossing his legs as well. Once both boys were settled, they sat facing each other, knees pressed together and Draco grasping something in his hands. Harry glanced up at Draco, whose face was bright with a grin that Harry couldn’t help but return. 

Harry couldn’t help but lean in closer as Draco slowly began to open his hands, his curiosity peaked. He jerked back as something shot up from Draco’s hands towards his face, jutting his chin out at Draco as the boy fell backwards on the bed with laughter, his hands clasped in front of his face and his feet in the air. Harry gave his feet a shove, startling Draco into believing he was going to fall of the bed, the blond’s eyes popping open and his hands flailing to stop himself. It was now Harry’s turn to laugh as Draco sat up to smack him with his pillow before settling back knee-to-knee with Harry. 

“You’re lucky these things don’t fly off the way they do before their caught, Potter, otherwise all of my hard work would have been for naught,” Draco simply pointed upward when Harry gave him a confused look, a smug grin on his face. Turning his attention upwards towards the canopy, Harry’s breath left him in a sigh of wonder. Flitting above his head was a snitch, and if Harry had a sickle to bet, he would bet that it was the very same one that he had caught at the game. 

“How did you get it? I thought someone took it from me to put back in the ball chest!” Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head, not that Harry would see him, he was still watching the snitch. 

“No, when a snitch is caught, something in them deactivates so they can’t fly away from the Seeker who caught it, otherwise they would never stop flying. Because they don’t work after being caught, typically snitches act as a kind of trophy for the Seeker who caught it. It’s rightfully yours Harry. I swiped it off the person who stole it from you, some greasy fifth year Slytherin probably intent on selling it,” Draco frowned at this, staring at Harry without really seeming to see him. Harry looked back down at Draco and caught his stare, though Draco didn’t look away. 

“You know what’s weird, Harry?” Harry gave a hum in question, unable to break the eye contact with Draco, “Sometimes I forget who you really are, and that you don’t just belong to me. I mean, me and the others that is. But rather, you belong to the entire Wizarding World, you’ve saved the world already and you’re just eleven years old… And me? I’ve done nothing, really, except maybe help tarnish your image. It’s just strange is all,” Draco finally looked away and Harry felt sad. He didn’t want his friends to see him as above them or that he was some kind of celebrity. He was just a baby. 

“Draco, you haven’t “tarnished” my image, I don’t even have one! Sure I stopped Voldemort-“ Harry pushed on despite Draco’s violent flinch, “I was just a baby! Surely everyone understands that!” Draco bit his lip and Harry knew immediately that he was hiding something from him. “Draco, what is it?” 

“I don’t want to ruin today for you, Harry, not after your first Quidditch win,” Harry shook his head at Draco, his friend meant well but good grief, surely he could handle a bit of bad news?

“Someone just tried to murder me, I think I can handle whatever it is that you have to say,” Harry tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace. 

“It’s not really what I have to say so much as what I have to show you,” Draco sighed and leaned over to open his bedside table’s top drawer and pulled out a paper. He sat back up and stared at it for a few seconds before closing his eyes with a worried frown and held it out to Harry. Taking it, Harry felt his stomach sink as the story from the paper The Dailey Prophet glared up at him. 

 

THE BOY WHO LIVED OR THE NEXT DARK LORD?

 

THE Boy Who Lived, Harry James Potter, has begun his first year at Hogwarts after eleven years spent in hiding. While our sources are trying to find out where The Boy Who Lived has been since that fateful night on Halloween when he defeated He Who Must Not Be Named, I have to ask myself: Is young Harry Potter turning into the Next Dark Lord? Yes, you read correctly my dear readers, I believe that our own Savior will one day soon turn against us and I have proof. As is common knowledge, He Who Must Not Be Named was in Slytherin, the most despicable and loathsome of the “Houses” at Hogwarts, but it is not common knowledge that Harry Potter, as of September 1st, was also Sorted into Slytherin, unlike his parents who were both mighty Gryffindors. Brave even in the face of death, I can only cry when thinking of what his parents would think, seeing their son and our Savior following in the Dark Lord’s footsteps, set on destroying the Wizarding World once and for all…

 

Harry swallowed thickly, anger clouding his thoughts as he angrily ripped the paper in half and jumped up from Draco’s bed. He yanked open the furnace door and tossed the paper in the fire, watching as his picture slowly burned from existence. It was a picture of him at the train station, but Harry had never seen any news reporters that he could remember. Perhaps they were invisible, like Professor Snape had been… Harry stood staring at the fire, lost in thought and failed to hear Draco slip off his bed and walk over to him. 

“…Harry?” Harry could only hum in response, trying to think of how the journalist could have possibly have gotten that information. He was pulled from his thoughts when a hand grasped his shoulder gently, tightening after a moment when Harry turned to look at his best friend. “Are you alright?” Draco looked at Harry with sad eyes and Harry shook his head no. 

“He killed my parents,” Harry’s voice caught in his throat and Draco’s grip tightened. Harry never talked about his parents, never talked about his family, and he was going to listen to every word that Harry trusted him with. “He killed them on Halloween, and I never knew. Whoever wrote this… They don’t know anything about me, they don’t know anything about my family, my friends, yet…” Harry squeezed his eyes closed tight, nausea rushing over him. 

Draco wrapped Harry in a tight hug, pulling his best friend close and rubbing his hand up and down Harry’s back as Harry let the sobs wrack his body. Eventually Harry calmed down enough to wipe his eyes and sniffle, taking comfort in his best friend’s presence. Draco was gently pulling away to look at Harry when the door creaked open. Blaise poked his head in and began to back out but the door was pushed open and   
Blaise came staggering into the room, arms flailing with Pansy following behind. 

“Merlin’s beard, Parkinson, you’re going to break my neck one day,” Blaise straightened his robes indignantly, shooting Pansy a glare that was ignored. Pansy was standing in the doorway, staring at Harry and Draco with a sad look that mimicked Draco’s before slowly walking in further into the room.

“We were coming down to celebrate, but I’m guessing you showed him, didn’t you?” Draco nodded and Harry looked between his friends. 

“You knew? All of you knew and you didn’t tell me?” Harry felt a little twinge of hurt, he thought his friends told him everything. 

“We did know, Potter, but only for a few days,” Blaise sat on his own bed facing Harry, scratching his arm. 

“We didn’t know how to tell you, Harry, that Rita Skeeter woman is a horrible woman. Everything she writes is a lie and yet she is The Daily Prophet’s most popular writer. We wanted to protect you, you understand, don’t you?” Pansy reached for Harry’s hand, unusually reserved. Harry nodded his head and took her hand, holding it between two of his. Of course he understood. 

“Harry! You’re positively freezing! It’s dangerous to let yourself get so cold, let me get your blanket for you,” Pansy pulled her hand free and began tugging his duvet from his bed while the boys watched. 

“Why is everyone so worried about the cold and the rain? Surely you have spells and potions that heal people better even than Muggle doctors,” his three friends just stared back at Harry, obviously confused. 

“What is a dock-tour?” Draco stumbled on the word, grimacing at his mispronunciation. 

“No, a doctor, you know, the people who help you get better when you are sick or hurt, like Madam Pomfrey,” Harry laughed, surely his friends were just pulling his leg. 

“Oh! You mean a medi-witch or medi-wizard,” Pansy passed Harry’s blanket to him but he laid it to the side, he would not put them on with his filthy Quidditch robes still on. “But as for your question, yes, we do have spells and potions that heal the sick and hurt, but, only to a certain point. Magic cannot do everything, Harry, there are certain laws to magic, things that it will not do. Magic is not just something that comes out of our wands, but rather it is something that lives within us and has a will of its own. That is why we must learn to control it and practice, and why Muggles cannot use it. That is why it is dangerous to allow yourself to get sick, magic can only do so much, so why let yourself get to the point where it cannot save you when you could have so easily avoid it?” Pansy snatched the blanket off the bed and instead of passing it to Harry, draped it around his shoulders herself. 

“And how do you know all of this?” Draco crossed his arms, eyebrow raised in skepticism. Pansy merely scoffed and rolled her eyes, taking a seat beside Harry before straightening her skirt and sweater.

“Hermione of course. Turns out History of Magic is a much more fascinating subject when anyone else other than Professor Binns is the teacher,” Harry had to laugh, of course it was Hermione. Pansy shared a knowing smile with Harry, laughter in her eyes as well. Draco just shook his head, he should have known that Granger was behind this. Since befriending the bushy haired witch, Pansy had become almost as insufferable as Hermione, spending more time studying with the other girl than anything else. Unfortunately, things didn’t stop there, for Hermione had accidentally picked up a fraction of Pansy’s gossiping tendencies, spouting out random facts and information she had found out about various students and teachers, though it was never anything malicious, as Pansy usually tending to be. 

“Pansy, do you ever talk to anyone other than Hermione?” Draco rolled his head back, hands gripping his knees to keep his balance. 

“Yes, unfortunately, I talk to you three. I could ask you the same about Harry, you hog him to yourself like he’s a new toy!” Pansy took advantage of Draco not looking and stuck her tongue out at him, but Draco seemed to know she would do this and stuck his tongue out as well. Leaning back forward, Draco smirked at Pansy. 

“Pansy, we all know I don’t like to share,” Draco laughed and Harry clapped his hands over his face, cheeks burning hot and heart buzzing warmly. 

“Are you okay, Harry?” Pansy pulled one of Harry’s hands away from his face, worried. 

“Yes, I’m alright, I’ve just never had any friends who would fight over me is all,” Harry paused before adding, “Well, I’ve never actually had any friends before really,” his voice was a whisper and Harry let Pansy wrap her arms around his shoulders and rested his head against her shoulder. 

“Oh, Harry, you don’t need to worry about that every again. We’ll all be friends forever, nothing will ever change that,” Pansy squished her cheek against Harry’s head, squeezing him tightly until he laughed, unable to hold in his giggles. Harry was suddenly falling backwards, breath being squashed from his lungs as Draco landed on top of him to add to the hug. Harry continued laughing as Blaise piled on top of Draco and Pansy, crushing all three of his friends with the cry “I’m king of the hill!” As Pansy, Harry and Blaise continued laughing as Draco began yelling about the remembered dirt in his bed, the newspaper was forgotten along with Harry’s snitch lazily making bobbing circles above the four friends’ heads.


	9. The Three-Headed Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Draco and Hermione find themselves face-to-face with a three-headed dog while avoiding Gryffindor's Seeker Jonesy Jenkins. After learning that the dog is guarding a trapdoor, Harry begins to wonder if the dog is guarding the mysterious item that Hagrid took from the vault in Gringotts, unknowingly getting himself in the beginnings of a sticky situation. This is not the only sticky situation Harry is finding himself in, however. New powers are emerging within Harry that he must learn to control- or risk destroying the entire school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading The House of Snakes: Book One! This is a rather packed chapter that has a lot going on, so I apologize if there is any confusion or mistakes in my typing! We are now on chapter 9 out of what I believe will be 15. I may do more or less, I am not completely sure yet, but we are definitely past the halfway point in this story! Things are going to start heating up at Hogwarts, but first, I believe our friends are in need of a relaxing Christmas break.   
> If you like this story please leave me a comment down below about what you think so far. I love hearing from you guys and would really love to hear what you guys think is going to happen next or just what you think of the story so far in general. I love you all and will never be able to truly say just how much all of you guys mean to me! Its truly amazing when I upload a chapter and get to watch the reader count rise, its a great feeling knowing that I'm creating something that at least a few people are enjoying! Anyways, I've rambled on enough, here's the next chapter: The Three-Headed Dog!

Harry was rather proud of himself. It was Wednesday afternoon, three days after he had won his first Quidditch match, and he had walked himself over to the Weasley twins and thanked them for being the ones who saved his life. Of course, he had thanked everyone had had been involved, but he had been unable to approach the twins until now. Their behavior on the train had stuck with him, making them seem immature, impulsive and somewhat cruel, and when he had mentioned this to Anna, she had laughed as said “Pretty much, don’t listen to any advice they give you, like, ever, but they’re great people, Harry, all of the Weasley’s are. Except Percy. You stay away from him, you understand me?” So, he had finally gathered the courage to approach the twins, three days after they saved his life.   
Harry staggered to a stop in the courtyard in front of the Weasley twins. The two boys were shoulder to shoulder, sitting on the ground against the fountain and writing on each other’s homework scrolls in the other’s lap. After a few seconds one of them glanced up to see Harry and after taking a double take, broke into a grin. 

“Hullo, Harry! Fancy seeing you here. Here to offer us some more diving practice?” His brother had finally looked up and had a matching grin on his face and Harry wondered which was which. 

“I’m Fred and this is George,” the second brother seemed to have noticed Harry’s confusion and Harry gave him a smile. 

“He’s only joking, I’m Fred and he’s George!” Harry’s smile dropped off his face and the two boys broke into loud laughter, doubling over and nearly tipping over their ink wells. When they had finally stopped laughing, he continued, “What can we do for you today, Harry?” 

“Oh, uh, I just wanted to thank you for the other day, you… Um, well you saved my life and-“ They both waved Harry off at the same time. 

“We would have done that for anyone plunging to their untimely death-“ They said together. 

“Even if it does mean we technically helped you win the game,” The one on the left sighed.

“Shame on us,” the one of the right pouted. 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh, he was beginning to see why everyone else liked the twins. They were funny, though definitely overbearing at times. Harry was about to thank them again and take his leave when his name was shouted across the courtyard, freezing him. 

“POTTER! You’re DEAD when I get over there!” Harry whipped around to spot Jonesy Jenkins storming towards him, face red with anger. Harry had managed to avoid the Gryffindor Seeker the past few days by staying in a group or leaving the area each time he spotted the other Seeker, but Harry knew that he would not be able to avoid him forever. 

“Quick Potter! Run! You can lose him on the third floor, duck into the corridor, he won’t dare go in there!” One of the twins had jumped up and had his wand out, the other quickly following suit. 

“Whatever you do, don’t go inside the-“ Harry had already turned on his heel and was running in the opposite direction of Jenkins and the way that the Weasley twin had cut off mid-sentence after a loud smacking noise, Harry didn’t want to stick around longer than he had to. Harry rounded a corner, running as fast as he could when he ran into someone hard, knocking them both over. 

“Hey! Watch it! Harry? What’s gotten into you?” Hermione held out her hand for Draco to help pull her up as Harry scrambled to his feet. Harry didn’t say anything, the screamed “POTTER!” was an answer enough as he grabbed his friends’ arms and continued to run, ignoring their questions. 

“We have to get to the third floor corridor, we’ll lose them there!” Harry managed to pant out. Quidditch had helped get Harry into a bit of better shape, but not good enough shape to run tirelessly through the castle and Hermione and Draco were running out of energy much faster than him. They had just reached the top of the Grand Staircase when Jenkins and his group caught up with them and Hermione pulled herself free from Harry’s grip. 

“Keep running!” Harry and Draco hesitated but turned to continue running when she planted her feet and raised her wand. Jenkins and his gang were running up the stairs now, laughing mockingly at Hermione as they gained on her. 

“Colloshoo!” Hermione gave her wand a quick jerk and the group of boys nearly fell over. Harry and Draco turned to watch, thinking that Hermione knocked them down, but as she ran up the steps to catch up, Harry could see that their shoes were stuck to the ground. Once she had caught up she began pushing their backs, encouraging them to continue running. 

“Come on! Keep going, my spell would stick forever!” Harry could already see Jenkins slowly lifting his shoe up off the step and placing it down on the next, face purpling with the strain. Harry turned and continued running up the stairs with his friends to the second floor. They were part way up the stairs to the third floor when Harry could hear Jenkins running after them again, albeit much slower this time with a sticky sound to his footsteps. 

“Through here, hurry!” Harry yanked the closest door open to allow Hermione and Draco to run past him. He was pulling the door shut just as Jenkin’s head cleared the top of the staircase, his face looking like an angry bull. Luckily, it did not seem like he had seen Harry, as he was looking down, but Harry did not doubt that he had heard the door shut. 

“Hurry! Through that door!” Draco pointed to a door at the end of the new corridor they were in. Harry took a moment to take in their surroundings as they ran to the door. Cobwebs covered every available surface as though Filch had never even stepped foot inside this hallway and there were piles of dirt everywhere, as though at some point someone had swept the floor but left behind their mess. 

“It’s locked!” Draco hissed-whispered, yanking on the handle. Harry cast a glance over his shoulder, he didn’t think it would end well for them if Jenkins caught them in a dead end. 

“Oh, move over!” Hermione pushed past Draco and brandished her wand once more. “Alohamora!” the lock clicked open and the three friends pushed into the new room and slammed the door just as the door from the stairwell clicked open. 

“Are you sure he’s in here, Jonesy?” 

“Yes you twit, I heard them come in here!” 

“I don’t see anyone in here, though, besides, you heard what Dumbledore said, this is the third floor, there’s apparently something really dangerous back here.”

“Don’t tell me you’re chicken, Baker! Scared of the big ol’monster?” 

“Shut your trap, Jenkins! Let’s just get out of here.” 

Harry had his ear pressed to the door, listening as best as he could to the muffled conversation. At the sound of the other door slamming shut Harry breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I think they’re gone guys, we should be able to leave now,” Harry glanced over at Draco to his left but the boy was frozen in terror. 

“Gladly,” Hermione’s voice cracked in fear and Harry bristled. There was a low rumbling coming from behind him that he had not heard before but was steadily growing louder. Turning slowly, Harry felt his body go numb when he came face-to-face -well, faces- with a three-headed dog. Filling up the entire room, the dog was giant even laying down. Each of the heads was focused on a different person, the one in the middle staring down at Harry, looking like it was ready to lunge. 

“Run!” Harry whipped around and yanked the door open, Hermione and Draco on his feels as the dog lunged forward, snapping at their retreating backs. Slamming their backs against the door, the three friends pushed with all their might to push the dog back so they could close the door. When the latch finally clicked shut, Hermione wheezed out “Colloportus!” before staggering away from the door to face the two boys. 

“What do they think they’re doing, keeping a thing like that in a school? Wait until my father hears about this, there will some safety changes, I swear!” Draco’s hair was sticking out of its usual slicked back hairstyle and he was panting heavily. 

“You don’t use your eyes do you? That dog was guarding something, it was standing on a trapdoor,” Hermione wiped her hair away from her forehead, making it stick up more in the front than it usually did. “Now, if you two don’t mind, I think I’m going to return to the library to study some more before either of you get us killed, or worse, expelled,” Hermione turned on her heel and began walking away. Harry and Draco shared an incredulous look, how could she possibly study after what just happened?! 

“Are you two coming or not?” Hermione was standing at the door, holding it open and the boys took off running after her, wanting to put as much distance between them and the dog as possible. 

~~~~~~

“What do you think they could possibly be hiding here that they need a three-headed dog to protect it from a bunch of kids?” It was now dinner time and Draco and Harry were huddled together over their plates, whispering so that no one else could hear their conversation. 

“I’m not sure, but the day that Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley, we went to Gringotts and he got something out of a vault for Dumbledore. He said it was very important, a secret, and a few weeks ago I saw The Daily Prophet on Snape’s desk saying the same vault we went to was broken into, but nothing was stolen because that was the only thing in there,” Harry felt like he was rambling while he was connecting the dots out loud, but Draco seemed to be following, looking thoughtful and nodding his head. 

“No one has ever broken into Gringotts and lived to tell the tale, whatever that dog is guarding must be awfully valuable or important,” Draco stirred his mashed potatoes and gravy into a tan goop, deep in thought. Suddenly he dropped his fork and turned to Harry, “Say, Harry, you don’t think whoever was trying to steal whatever was in that vault would come here, do you? If they knew to look in a vault that was Dumbledore’s, maybe they know he brought it here. Surely a three-headed dog is no match against someone who made it out of Gringotts alive,” Harry swallowed hard, Draco was right. 

“We can’t do anything about it though, except maybe warn Dumbledore, I mean, really, if three first years are able to figure out that he’s hiding something here in the school it won’t be that hard for someone who desperately wants whatever it is to figure it out as well,” Harry whispered back, glancing up at the staff table. Snape was watching Harry and Draco, eyes narrowed and Harry swallowed and looked back at Draco, who was shaking his head at Harry, frowning. 

“We can’t tell him that we know, we’ll be in so much trouble! We’ll just have to keep our eyes peeled for any suspicious people, if we see something or someone, then we can tell one of the professors,” Harry glanced back up at Professor Snape, but the man was gone and Harry shivered. Looking at Draco, he nodded. 

“Deal.”

~~~~~~~~

It was 7:15 on the dot and Harry hesitated outside of the Potions lab. Professor Snape had seemed sincere when he told Harry he was to report to his classroom on Wednesday at 7:15 for his Defense lessons, but now that Harry was standing outside of his door, he realized just how much of the professor’s time he was taking. Outside of his Potions class, Harry was receiving not only tutoring, but now Snape had taken on teaching Harry’s Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons. Harry was considering turning down Snape’s offer and taking his chances with Quirrell when the door swung open and Snape was revealed. 

“Mister Potter, I believe it is a habit of yours to linger outside of classrooms rather than entering when you are meant to,” Snape held the door open and motioned for Harry to enter. Ducking past his teacher, Harry entered the classroom and took his usual seat at the front of the classroom. “I want you to open your defense book to page one hundred and fifteen, we will begin with basic shield charms.”

“But sir, I’ve only just learned how to cast flippendo, shield charms aren’t for another three chapters,” Snape took his seat behind his desk, looking down his nose at Harry. While having received this look many times, Harry did not get a sense of anger or hatred from it this time, but rather impatience and seriousness. 

“While I am pleased that you know the location of the contents of your book, I will not be following your original course plan, but rather one that I believe best benefits you,” Snape wordlessly summoned a defense dummy that they practice spells on and Harry turned his attention to his book. Harry felt bad about taking up so much of Snape’s time that he did not want to disappoint the man in anyway. Harry had devoted himself to studying his Potions book, and now he would devote himself to his Defense book as well. Once Harry had read through the material twice, he sat back and waited for Snape to notice him. 

“Are you finished or are you admiring the décor?” Snape drawled without looking up from his papers. Harry smiled a tiny bit. 

“I’m finished reading, sir,” Snape nodded and stood from his seat and Harry scrambled to do the same. 

“Now, when casting a shield charm, you must stay focused. The more focused on the charm you are, the stronger the shield will be. It will be difficult to focus on maintaining a strong shield during an assault at your age, so for now, we will focus on producing one of adequate structure that you may try to escape your assailant,” Harry swallowed and nodded. He knew that it was possible that he could be attacked one day, anyone could be attacked at any moment really, but Snape said it in such a way that Harry could be assaulted on his way back to his dorm that very night and have to fight for his life. 

“Now, repeat after me. Protego,” Snape flourished his wand and a shimmery dome appeared before him. Harry watched in awe as the shield swirled and different colors of blue and green mingled with white. Snape released the spell and turned to Harry, expectant. 

Harry adjusted his grip on his wand before mimicking the arm and wrist movement that he had learned in the book before calling, “Protego!” Harry waited a few seconds before lowering his wand in disappointment. 

“Do not be discouraged, Mister Potter, protego is a particularly simple spell in theory, but the concentration far outweighs the casting of the spell. Try it again. Clear your mind, focus only on your magic and what you want it to do.” Harry remembered what Pansy had said about magic, how it was not something that was just there to use, but something that lived within each witch and wizard, and that you have to learn to control the magic inside of you. Harry closed his eyes, searching and feeling for anything that felt different, but felt nothing. Trying again, Harry squeezed his eyes closed tighter, searching for something, anything… There! Harry felt something stir within his chest, something that sparked when he thought about it. Harry clung to that feeling before taking a breath and moving his arm through the air. 

“Protego!” Harry felt a great rush of magic through his arm and he staggered back at the force of the spell. The defense dummy was blasted against the far wall of the classroom and Professor Snape cast his own protego as papers and glass flew through the classroom. After the ringing in Harry’s ears stopped, the only sound in the silent classroom was the fluttering of papers as they fell through the air. Lowering his wand, Harry turned to meet Professor Snape’s shocked stare, ashamed. 

“Potter… What did you do?” Snape looked thoroughly flabbergasted, his mouth hung slightly agape and Harry stared at him in confusion. Wasn’t Snape furious that Harry had just destroyed the Potions lab? 

“Um, I’m sorry, I really am, it’s just, Pansy had told me that magic was something that is inside of us, so when you said focus on my magic… I thought you meant literally,” Harry slid back a step as Snape’s gaze went from the mess before them to Harry. “I felt something, so I just kind of held onto it, I didn’t know this would happen, I swear! I’ll clean this up, you won’t even have to touch any of it-“ Snape held up his hand, shock still apparent on his face. Harry’s mouth closed with a click of his teeth and he shuffled nervously. 

“Potter, what exactly were you focusing on? You said you felt something, describe it to me,” Snape turned his gaze back to his destroyed classroom and Harry stuttered, trying to get his thoughts back together. 

“Well, uh, well, you said focus on my magic and on the spell, sir,” Snape nodded and Harry pressed on, “And Pansy Parkinson, she had told me that magic is not just something that we use, it lives inside of us and we can access and control it, that’s what makes us witches and wizards… So I thought by focus you meant focus solely on my magic, sir. So When I felt this… Tingling I guess, I just sort of latched onto it…” Harry’s voice had dropped to a whisper by the end of his sentence. 

“So you mean to tell me, Mister Potter, that you, a first year only three months into your education, were able to make contact with your magical core, and not only release it, but managed to not obliterate the entire school in your wake?” Snape turned back to Harry, eyebrows raised in surprise or concern, Harry wasn’t sure. He shrugged, after a few seconds. Snape turned to his desk but seeing that all of its contents had been blown off the surface, began searching on the floor before snatching up a piece of parchment. Tearing off a blank piece, Snape then began searching the floor again, and figuring he was looking for a quill, Harry picked one up off the floor near his foot and offered it to him. Snape took it and scribbled a quick note on it, the ink fading and running out near the end. Rushing to a door to the side of the classroom, he waved for Harry to follow him. 

Once through the door, Harry was surprised to find himself in Professor Snape’s office. Snape was already at his fireplace, the fire flashing green with floo powder by the time Harry had caught up. Harry stood near the doorway to the classroom, keeping his eyes lowered to the ground. His shoes were dirty and scuffed now, he would have to ask one of his friends if they knew a spell or had any polish that he could use. He was just thankful that they were not the expensive shoes that Mrs. Malfoy had gifted him, but rather he uniform shoes. Harry was pulled from his thoughts as the fireplace roared back to life and Professor Dumbledore himself stepped through, purple hat crooked on his head and soot covering his blue robes with patchy yellow stars covering it. 

“Severus, Harry, what seems to be the matter that you need to see me immediately?” Dumbledore’s voice was soft and gentle, soothing Harry’s nerves but not making them vanish completely. 

“It seems, Headmaster, that Mister Potter is in possession of skills… Beyond what we had originally anticipated,” Snape was choosing his words carefully, Harry could tell. 

“What do you mean, Severus? You made it seem as though young Harry here had nearly destroyed the school, and I do not see a feather out of place on your desk,” Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye and Harry got the feeling that Dumbledore found the situation highly amusing, seeing Snape so ruffled and out of sorts. Snape merely pointed in the direction of the classroom and Harry ducked out of the way. Following the two professors back into the classroom, Harry looked back and forth between them. Much like Snape, Dumbledore’s face was one of shock, his eyebrows raised high enough to add to the countless wrinkles on his forehead as he took in the scene before him. They stood in silence for a few minutes as Dumbledore looked around the room. Harry then noticed that the only clean spot in the entire room of scattered papers and broken ingredient vials was a circle in the very center where Harry had been standing. 

“Oh my,” Dumbledore muttered into his beard, moving a potions book with his shoe. “I believe you are correct, Severus,” Dumbledore now turned to face Harry who quickly straightened his back from where he had been hunched over, trying to avoid attention. “And how are you feeling, Harry?” 

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times. How was he feeling? That was the type of question Harry would have expected to hear during small talk, not after he had blown up the potions lab. “I’m alright, I supposed, maybe a bit embarrassed,” he wasn’t sure what to say and shifted from foot to foot as both men stared at him. 

“Remarkable,” was all Dumbledore said in a quiet voice as he turned back to stare at the classroom. 

“What shall we do now, sir? Mister Potter obviously needs to learn to control this magic, unchecked it can be dangerous for him,” Snape’s eyes flicked to Harry before he quickly added “And the rest of the school.” Dumbledore gave Snape a look that made Snape frown deeply, a small smile playing at the old man’s lips at the professor’s slip-up. 

“Why, he is already under the instruction of the best professor available, what else could we possibly do?” Harry wondered who that person could possibly be. Perhaps it was Snape, though from what Harry knew the man preferred potions over magic, so perhaps it was McGonagall, or Flitwick, though he doubted it was the latter. The small professor was a brilliant wizard, but no match for Professor McGonagall in Harry’s opinion.

“Sir, I can only teach the boy so much, surely there is something else we can do, something to help stabilize him until he learns to control his magic,” Dumbledore was nodding his head at Snape’s words and Harry could see the growing frustration on Snape’s face. 

“Of course, if you so please, you may teach young Mister Potter here your mind tricks to help keep him calm and collected-“ Snape’s breath came out in a frustrated hiss. 

“Occlumency is not a “mind trick” if that is what you are suggesting. Such a feat is impossible for a first year!” Snape’s face had grown dark with anger and Harry stepped back. He felt as though he weren’t supposed to be hearing this conversation, but Dumbledore seemed perfectly content to stay right where he was. 

“And yet here Mister Potter stands in the midst of his destruction, wielding powers beyond what many witches and wizards ever dream of possessing. You underestimate not only him, Severus, but yourself as well. Do not dismay, Severus, there is no time for such things.” Dumbledore looked at Snape over the tops of his half-moon spectacles and Snape did not speak again. Dumbledore raised his wand and waved it around the classroom, papers staking themselves on desks as glass vials and their contents reassembled on the shelves. Once everything was back in its rightful place, Dumbledore bowed his head first at Snape, then at Harry before slowly shuffling out of the classroom, robes not moving around his feet as he moved almost as though he were gliding or floating. Once he had left the room and the sound of the fire roaring had died down, Harry turned to face Snape who was staring thoughtfully at Harry. 

“I do believe that our tutoring arrangements on Sundays will have to be cancelled,” Harry tried not to let the disappointment show on his face. Snape continued on though, and Harry felt his hope rise, “And replaced with time to train your mind and how to control this… Unexpected magic.” Harry forced a smile and nodded. The way that Snape had spoken to Dumbledore had scared Harry. He didn’t feel like he was wrestling with an abnormal amount of magic, but then again he hadn’t even known he was a wizard not even five months ago, so how could Harry know what felt normal? He didn’t want to risk hurting anyone, so he was more than happy to try whatever Snape asked of him. 

“For now, we will end your Defense lesson early tonight, as there is only a few minutes before I am to return you to your Common Room. I expect you to enter on time Friday, and then we will meet Sunday to try to figure something out… I cannot promise I will be able to help you, Harry, but I will try my best,” Snape turned to levitate the Defense dummy back into the cupboard while Harry took the opportunity to gather his things. Once he had his bag tucked under his arm, Snape motioned for Harry to leave the classroom before following behind him. 

The only sound in the corridor was the swishing of robes and their footsteps as they made their way to the Slytherin Common Room in silence. Once Harry had reached the Common Room door, he turned to thank Professor Snape, but stopped when a peculiar buzzing filled his head. Harry felt as though his gaze was being reeled in on the door down the corridor that he had previously seen Professor Quirrell exit. Harry’s entire head was filled with the buzzing, growing louder and louder until Harry could nearly make out what sounding like a voice. 

“…stone…” 

“…stone…”

“…stone…”

Harry hadn’t realized that he was walking toward the door until he was being whirled away from it and facing Professor Snape. Heart hammering, Harry was gasping for breath. He tried to turn to look back at the door but Snape turned his head back to face him, hand holding Harry’s head still. 

“Harry, can you hear me? What is it? What are you doing?” Harry gulped past his gasping, why was he shaking so hard? 

“What’s- what’s behind that door, Professor?” Harry’s mouth felt simultaneously dry as cotton and as wet as the ocean, he could hardly speak. 

“That is an empty corridor, Harry, there is nothing in there, it has been sealed off since before I myself came to Hogwarts,” Snape was glancing between Harry and the door now, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“That’s not possible, sir, I saw Professor Quirrell walk out of there after my episode on Saturday, Draco saw him as well. I can hear a buzzing, sir, like a voice, it sounds like it was trying to say ‘stone’,” Snape’s face had appeared shocked at the news that Professor Quirrell had been behind the door but had quickly fallen into the unreadable mask that Harry hated so much. 

“I can assure you, there is nothing to worry about. I forbid you from going and exploring it yourself, however, do you understand me? You are to stay far away from that door.” Harry nodded his head, he had never seen Snape so serious and intent. Harry had not realized Snape was still holding his face until the man pulled away, leaving Harry’s head feeling cold where his hand had been. 

“Go to bed, Harry, you have had a busy day,” Harry nodded once more before turning back to the Common Room. He chanced a glance back at Snape, giving the man a weak “goodnight” when he saw that Snape was watching him like a hawk. Harry did not wait to hear if the professor would bid him goodnight as well, instead slipping quickly through the door and into the darkness of the Common Room. 

Draco sat asleep in one of the chairs in the sitting room and when Harry approached him, he chuckled when he saw that he had fallen asleep on one of the many chess boards. The living pieces had nestled around Draco’s sleeping head, all dozing against the young boy’s face. Harry wished then that he had one of the cameras that his aunt had bought his cousin last year. Of course, Dudley had broken them in a fit of rage upon discovering that the cameras were not toys, and the only time the Dursleys took pictures was at a studio for holidays, Dudley’s birthday, or just whenever Dudley did something “amazing” that Harry thought was quite dumb. Whatever the occasion, though, Harry was either locked in his cupboard or sent off to Ms. Figgs’ house with her many smelly cats. 

Harry gently shook Draco’s shoulder and smiled when his friend began to blink blurrily up at him. Slowly sitting up, Draco ignored the cries of the chess pieces as they were woken from their sleep as he rubbed his eyes and face. Harry pulled Draco to his feet, unable to stop smiling as his friend groaned and lolled his head sleepily. They had all had an adventurous day and Harry was ready to go to bed, he felt as though he could sleep for the rest of the week. As they rounded the corner into the lounge room, Harry could see Jacob McFarely closing the curtains as the water outside darkened. Harry waved to him as he passed and Jacob smiled at the two boys before wishing them a goodnight. 

Harry would never have bothered looking at the painting of Ormr had it not been for the obvious movement in the frame catching his attention. Ormr had raised himself up and was flashing his scales in the false sunlight of the painting. Glancing back at Jacob who was now around the corner in the sitting room, Harry walked up to the snake’s portrait. 

“Hello, Ormr,” Harry whispered. The lounge room was empty besides him and Draco, who was now staring intently at Harry, but he still did not wish for anyone to overhear him. 

“Hello, sssmall Harry, long time no sssseeee,” Ormr draped himself back on his rock, obviously pleased that he had caught Harry’s attention. 

“Yes, well, not intentionally. It seemed to me as though you were the one avoiding me,” Harry was a little hurt that the snake was acting as though nothing had happened. 

“Yesss, I had my ordersss… But I believe that thisss is much more important than Ssseverusss’ss wissshesss. Do you know what hidesss within the ssschool right now?” Harry shook his head, of course he knew something was being hidden, but he didn’t know what. “Hmmm, pity, I cannot jussst tell you, but I can tell you where to begin looking. I ssssuggesst you ssspeak with your friend Hagrid sssoon about hisss dog, you may find ssssome of what he hasss to sssay… Beneficial…” Ormr lowered his head to rest on his coils and Harry stood still for a few moments, thinking. 

“Ormr, is that three-headed dog Hagrid’s? What is Dumbledore protecting? Whatever Hagrid took out of the vault at Gringotts was no bigger than my hand. Who is after it, Ormr?” Harry stepped closer to the portrait. Ormr obviously knew what was going on in the school and he wanted Harry to know, why can’t he just tell Harry? Instead of slithering out of his frame, Ormr just continued to lay on his rock, watching Harry silently and Harry exhaled in frustration. Of course Ormr wasn’t going to say anything more, so Harry bid the painting goodnight and took Draco’s elbow. 

“What did you talk about, Harry?” Draco jogged down the stairs to the dorm after Harry, nearly running into him when Harry suddenly stopped and turned around. Making sure the older boys’ doors were all closed near them, Harry leaned in to whisper. 

“Nothing much, really, Ormr told me that that three-headed dog is Hagrid’s, and that we should go speak with him. One thing is for sure though, we were right. That dog is guarding something, but he wouldn’t tell me what. He told me to go talk to Hagrid, that what he has to say will be ‘beneficial’ to us,” Draco nodded his head, thinking. 

“That settles it then,” Draco looked back up, staring into Harry’s eyes, “Let’s go speak with Hagrid,” Draco turned around and began making his way back up the stairs much to Harry’s confusion. 

“Where are you going?” Draco stopped to turn and look at Harry, giving him a confused look. 

“To Hagrid’s of course, you just said that Hagrid can tell us what we need to know, and there are still about two hours before curfew, we can make it down there and back. It’s not like we’re breaking any rules, and you won’t be alone, Snape specifically said if you were to go wandering off it was to be with me,” Harry had wanted to go to bed early, and it was getting darker much earlier now that it was getting closer to winter. 

But, Draco had a point. Why put off what they could do now, and they really weren’t breaking any school rules.   
Harry bit his lip before sighing. “Alright, but let’s at least go change into some warmer clothes first, I don’t want to get yelled at by Pansy again.” After they both had changed clothes and Draco had jammed a thick wool hat over Harry’s head, the boys made their way out of the dungeons and through the front door of the school. 

“I can barely see anything, are you sure we’re on the path, Potter?” Draco was clutching the back of Harry’s cloak, tripping over loose rocks and stumbling on the uneven path. 

“Yes, I’m sure but hold on,” Harry fumbled for his wand with cold-numbed fingers before finally freeing it of his pocket. “Lumos,” Harry smiled as his wand slowly lit up at the tip, casting light across the path in front of them. Harry could see Hagrid’s hut from the front doors of the school, but now that he was walking down the path in the dark it seemed much further away than he thought. 

“Are we nearly there?” Harry jumped at how close Draco’s voice was to his ear, “I’m freezing!” 

“If I remember correctly, Draco, this was your idea!” Harry focused on the path before them, trying not to twist an ankle as they reached a particularly rough patch. Draco did not speak again until they finally reached Hagrid’s front door when he sighed in relief. 

“Maybe we should ask Hagrid to walk us back up to the front doors after we’re done talking to him, you know, to protect us from the dark,” Harry shot Draco a smirk, to which Draco responded with a glare and shifted away from Harry, his pride injured. Harry reached out and knocked on the giant wooden door, wincing as his knuckles were splintered by the rough wood. Immediately loud barking and scratching sounded at the door and Harry and Draco both jumped back, startled. 

“Back Fang! Back I say!” There was a scuffing noise that sounding like a chair being pushed and then a loud crash of what sounded like pots and pans, all the while the barking continued on. Slowly the door was pried open to reveal Hagrid holding back a large dog by the collar. 

“Get BACK, Fang! Sorry about him, ‘Arry, come on in. Oh! Hullo there, Malfoy, I didn’t see you there,” Hagrid’s friendly grin had slipped off his face, replaced by a suspicious look that had Harry rolling his eyes. 

“Hello, Hagrid, Draco is with me,” Harry stepped inside the giant hut, sidestepping the whining dog with Draco on his heels, keeping Harry between himself and the dog named Fang. Once Hagrid had shut the door he let go of Fang’s collar, letting the dog bound up to Harry and Draco. Draco gave a wheezy squeak that sounded as though he were being strangled and pressed himself further behind Harry. Fang stood chest-high on Harry and was currently snuffling Harry’s clothes, the fabric moving with the dog’s breaths. Once done with Harry, he moved on to Draco, who hid his face in Harry’s cloak and was shaking like a leaf on a   
tree. 

“Get off ‘em ye pest,” Hagrid pulled out a giant chair that Harry gratefully climbed up onto, his feet dangling far above the floor. With enough space for both of them and not wanting to be left alone on the floor with Fang, Draco climbed up and sat next to Harry, shoulders pressed together. Much to Draco’s obvious dismay, Fang decided that Draco’s lap looked like a comfy place to lay his giant head, thoroughly soaking Draco’s pants with his seemingly endless drool. Harry looked at Draco curiously, his friend had done stock-still and was not moving save for breathing and blinking, his hands frozen in the air above the dog’s head. 

“Oh don’t worry, ‘bout him. He’s a big coward and a sweetheart he is,” Hagrid smiled fondly at Fang before turning back to a pot that was glowing red-hot over a fire. “I’m sorry to say, ‘Arry, but I’m in no fit state to entertain today, seems I’m rather busy at the moment I am.”

“Busy with what? Making dinner for that big three-headed dog in the castle?” Hagrid whipped around to stare at Harry in shock. 

“Who told ye about Fluffly?” Hagrid turned back to his kettle, poking a long metal stick inside and pulling it back out, the tip glowing white. 

“Fluffy! What lunatic names a beast like that Fluffy!” Fang apparently forgotten, Draco had laid his hands down on the dog who was now happily panting, just happy to be touched. 

“Well I did, o’ course! He’s mine! Won him off a feller in the pub last year and Dumbledore asked to borrow ‘im to protect the-“ Hagrid suddenly coughed into his beard, cutting himself off. 

“The what, Hagrid? We know Fluffy is guarding something, we just don’t know what!” Harry leaned forward, trying to see what was in the pot but Hagrid moved, blocking the pot from view. 

“It’s none of yer business, ‘Arry, what that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel!” Hagrid clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes closed angrily as he shook his head. 

“Nicolas Flamel? The famous alchemist? What has he got to do with this?” Draco looked confused, but Harry was even more so. Nicolas Flamel? Harry felt as though he had heard of the name before but couldn’t place where. 

“No more questions! Don’t ask any more questions! This is top secret it is!” Harry felt bad suddenly, realizing that Ormr had tricked them into taking advantage of Hagrid’s loose tongue to gain information. Harry suddenly felt very dirty and guilty. 

“We’re sorry, Hagrid, we won’t ask any more questions,” Draco looked at Harry incredulously but Harry shook his head at him. He wasn’t going to use his friends to achieve his ends. Hagrid was nodding his head and mumbling to himself when a loud popping noise began sounding from the pot over the fire. Scrambling for oven mitts, Hagrid gingerly reached into the pot, making pained hissing noises as he pulled out a strange oblong sphere. Curious, the boys both leaned forward to watch as Hagrid laid it on the table. All three jumped when a loud cracking noise filled the cabin and fractures began covering what Harry now knew was an egg. 

“Hagrid, what is in that egg?” Harry was now leaning back as far as he could, no longer curious. Draco on the other hand was struggling for a closer look, eyes wide. 

“I know what that is! Hagrid, how did you get one? I thought dragons were illegal in Britain?” Harry gasped at Draco’s words. DRAGON? Hagrid had a DRAGON in a WOODEN cottage on campus?! Harry looked to   
Hagrid, surely it wasn’t so! Unfortunately, Harry knew how much Hagrid loves dragons, the man had told him the first time they had met, and the way his face shone with love and pride, Harry knew Draco was right. 

“A stranger at the pub gave it to me! I told him of me plans, I figure if I can raise one here, in the Forbidden Forest, I can prove to the Ministry that they ain’t bad creatures, get them to stop hunting the poor beasts out of the country, and the feller gave me this here egg. Took a bit of persuadin’ of course, told him about nearly ever creature I’ve looked after. It wasn’t until I told him about Fluffy that he began really considering it, but I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon won’t be no problem!” Hagrid had to duck with a shout as a piece of shell went ricocheting past his head, breaking a clay pot on his shelves behind him. A tiny, slimy dragon poked its head out of the eggs, blinking its eyes blurrily up at Hagrid who immediately began crooning and cooing over it.

Amazing as it was, Harry was only focusing on one thing as he watched Hagrid scratch the dragon behind its horns. “Hagrid, did the stranger seem really interested in Fluffy?” Hagrid gave a disbelieving huff of laughter at Harry as he tried to feed the dragon some sausages. Unfortunately for Hagrid, the dragon seemed more interested in his fingers than the sausage he was holding and he ended up with a few bites before giving up and laying the sausage on the table for the dragon to do as it pleased with. 

“Of course he was! You don’t come across a three-headed dog often, even if you’re in the trade! But I told him, the trick with any beast is to know how to calm him!” Hagrid was scratching the scales beneath its chin. “For example, just play a bit o’ music and Fluffy falls straight asleep!” Everyone jumped up when the dragon suddenly burped, spewing out a bit of fire and lighting Hagrid beard on fire. Fang barked indignantly at Draco who had forgotten the dog was in his lap and had unceremoniously dumped Fang’s head off his lap in the search for water. 

“Hold on, who is that?” Harry whipped around to the window at Hagrid’s words, only to make eye contact with a certain ginger-haired Gryffindor. 

“Weasley!” Harry ran for the door but the boy had already turned tail and ran. By the time that Harry had pulled open the door, Ronald Weasley had disappeared into the night and Harry’s stomach dropped. Turning back to look at Hagrid, Harry knew they were in trouble. 

“Harry, it’s after curfew!” Draco pointed to the clock on Hagrid’s wall and Harry groaned. They were going to be in so much trouble if they get caught outside after curfew, especially after Snape specifically told Harry that he wasn’t to leave the Commons until morning. After bidding Hagrid farewell, the two boys began stumbling their way back up the path to the castle in the dark. Not wanting to risk being spotted, Harry did not use his wand for light, so the way back up was excruciatingly slow going. Harry could see the school up ahead, most of the windows dark except for a few that helped guide their way back. 

“If we get in trouble because Weasley snitched on us, I’m going to expose him for the hypocrite he is!” Draco was angrily whispering to Harry as they approached the school, echoing Harry’s internal anger at the Gryffindor. 

“That will be highly unnecessary,” both boys froze in their steps, hearts pounding. Turning to look off to the side of the front doors of the school, Harry groaned upon seeing Snape standing in the shadows. Stepping forward, Snape’s face resembled a thunderhead and Harry quailed under the furious glare Snape was directing at him. Glancing down to the professor’s side, Harry couldn’t even be happy to see that he had Weasley’s robes tightly gripped in his fist, holding the boy in place. Looking back up at his Head of House, Harry swallowed as Snape’s furious eyes narrowed even further. Turning with resignation, Harry and Draco both turned back towards the doors that were now being held open by Professor McGonagall to enter the school to receive their punishments. While Harry wasn’t sure what their punishments would be, he knew one thing was for certain. 

They were dead meat.


	10. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco have their first detention with Snape and Harry has a long awaited conversation with Draco about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to each and every single reader! I appreciate all of your love and support for me and this story, I don't know what I would do without your kind comments and feedback! Sorry for any spelling errors, this was a pretty rocky chapter to get out due to choppy writing times and writers block. This chapter is also a bit dry, and I want to apologize on how long it took to get this chapter up-between work, uni, finals, the holidays- I had no time at all to even sit down and text or call friends, and once I found that I did have free time, I was hit with the worst writer's block ever! (UGH!!) I'm so happy that that is all behind me now so that I can focus on this story before the new semester begins along with the same vicious cycle as the last! Anyways, enough rambling from me, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“The complete disrespect! The audacity! The idiocy!” Draco and Harry stood in Snape’s office, heads bowed low as their professor fumed and paced. “I am disappointed that you disregarded my commands, especially you, Draco. As your godfather I expected that I would have the same respect as your parents!” Snape whirled around and stormed up to Harry. 

“As for you! I made those rules to keep you safe! What if something had happened to you? I may have never have been able to find you, then what would you do? You are to stay in your dorm of the nighttime for your protection!” Harry cowered back away from Snape, truly afraid of the man for the first time. “I expected more rational behavior from you! And you, Draco, I trusted you to help protect him and keep an eye on him, yet if I am understanding correctly, you were the one who insisted on taking this little trip through the grounds to the edge of the Forbidden Forest! Any sort of creature could have attacked you! As your Head of House, the safety of my students is my top priority,” Snape had turned his anger back on Draco, who looked thoroughly chastised. 

Snape turned back to Harry and towered over him, glaring down at him. Harry flinched away and closed his eyes, habitually expecting the strike that never came. Breathing hard from fear, Harry clenching his fists to try and stop the trembling that was beginning to wrack his body. Tears welled up behind his closed eyelids and Harry bit back a sob. A hand gently gripped Harry’s shoulder and Harry opened his eyes, looking up at Snape’s blurry form. Harry couldn’t stop the tears from flowing, knowing that he had so thoroughly disappointed the one person he had found that he wanted to please the most.

Snape patted Harry’s shoulder and Harry threw himself forward, gripping tight to his professor’s robes and burying his face in the black fabric as he cried. Harry did not know why he had flung himself onto Snape other than he did not want the man to see him cry, but he could not find it in himself to let go despite his embarrassment. Snape had gone stiff with surprise when Harry buried his face in his robes and it took him a few moments of shocked silence to respond, gently placing a hand on Harry’s head and petting down Harry’s hair, hand still gripping his shoulder. Harry absorbed the comfort like a sponge still clinging to Snape like a lifeline. When Harry’s sobs began to die down, Snape gently pulled Harry away from his shirt and held Harry’s face with one hand much like he had done earlier that same night. 

“Twenty points will be taken from each of you, and you will be serving detention with me tomorrow and Friday nights,” Harry gave another small sob but nodded, wiping his face with the handkerchief that Snape handed him. “Harry, I do hope that you understand that when I tell you to do something, it is in your best interest. If you are out wandering the castle or the grounds at night and something happens to you, I will not know, and even if I do, I may not be able to help you. You are safest in the Slytherin Common Room and in your dorm, so that is where I wish for you to stay after your lessons.” Harry managed a weak ‘yes sir’ and another softer sob. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Harry closed his eyes and covered his face with the handkerchief. He could not remember the last time he had cried after getting in trouble, it happened so frequently at the Dursleys that it had lost its meaning. Snape gently squeezed Harry’s shoulder again before releasing him. 

“I believe we are done here, I will be-“ 

“Professor, may I tell you something?” Draco had been silent since Snape had found them, his face pale and mouth drawn in a tight line. When Snape nodded his consent, Draco continued, “Sir, when we were at Hagrid’s, we discovered some information that I thought you should know,” Draco glanced at Harry who was still wiping his face, “We know about Fluffy, sir, and that he is guarding something important.” Snape inhaled sharply through his nose and Draco forced his way on quickly. “We don’t know what it is, though! But sir, if someone is capable of breaking into Gringotts and getting out alive, don’t you think a three-headed dog is a bit, well, no match for someone like that? And surely, if two first years could figure it out, someone who is desperate to steal whatever it is that Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel are hiding will figure it out, too.” Draco looked as though he wanted to vanish himself, his face was beet red and he wouldn’t look anywhere other than his shoes as Professor Snape stared at him, unreadable. 

“I do not know how you found out about this, but I can assure you both that what is being guarded by that dog is protected beyond what you can understand and imagine. Dumbledore would be a bigger fool than he likes to appear if he trusted only a dog to protect such a thing. I do not want to hear you speak of this again, you are to forget about what you have learned concerning this, and you will not look any further into it. Am I understood?” Both boys nodded and Snape sighed through his nose, he looked as though he were suddenly very tired. 

Harry turned to move back next to Draco but realized he still had Snape’s handkerchief clutched in his hand. Harry turned and held Snape’s handkerchief back to him, but Snape shook his head. “You hold on to that, I have more than I can possibly use.” Harry thanked him quietly, holding the cloth tightly as he returned to his place next to Draco.

“You both will report to the Potions lab tomorrow night at precisely 9:30, you will be scrubbing cauldrons and helping me dispose of old ingredients,” Snape straightened his back, looking down his nose at the two boys. “I will escort you to your dormitories now, where you will remain for the remainder of the night.” Draco and Harry both turned and began the walk back to the Common Room, Snape following closely behind.   
Harry turned to say goodnight to their professor once they had stepped through the door but was startled to see that Snape had followed them into the Common Room. All talking and other noise had died off into silence, everyone focusing on their Head of House. 

“I believe I informed you that I would be escorting you to your dormitories, since I obviously cannot trust you to do so yourselves. Proceed.” Harry turned away from Snape, face burning hot and blood rushing through his ears. He and Draco both avoided looking at anyone, knowing all eyes were on them as Snape followed them through both common rooms to the stairs. Harry had hoped that the man would stop there, but he did not. Following Harry and Draco down the stairs to the very bottom, Snape remained their silent but oppressing shadow. Once they reached their room and were inside, Snape stood in the doorway. 

“I hope that this is humiliating enough for the both of you that a lesson has been learned. Remember that your detention will be at 9:30 tomorrow night. Goodnight.” With that, Snape turned to leave but stopped when his gaze fell on Harry. Harry’s nose was stuffy now from crying and he sniffed and rubbed his eyes which now felt heavy. Something in Snape’s face twisted as though he were in pain or possibly disgusted and he left without another word, the door clicking shut behind him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hermione was furious at first when she found out that Draco and Harry had gone to Hagrid’s without her, but had quickly forgiven them when she found out that not only did the boys get detention- which she did not want and believed they deserved- but that they had learned valuable information from Hagrid about Fluffy and Nicolas Flamel. 

“Nicolas Flamel… I’ve seen that name somewhere, I just can’t remember where,” Hermione was pacing back and forth beside their table in the library. Harry had stacks of books in front of him as did Draco, the latter the only one flipping through the books in front of him, if a bit halfheartedly. Harry had not touched the books in front of him. Snape had forbidden them from looking any further into it, and while Harry was worried, he trusted that now that Snape knew that a few first years had figured out such an important secret, the man would speak to Dumbledore and tighten security. So when Hermione had herded them to the library, Harry sat down but refused to open any of the books she sat down in front of him. Hermione and Draco had shared a look, but Harry stood fast. He had disappointed Snape last night and it had been the worst feeling in the world seeing the anger and disappointment on his face. 

“Hermione can we please stop? We’ve been going at this for hours! We’ve nearly missed lunch!” Draco dropped the book he was holding onto the table with a thump and Hermione stopped pacing and sighed. 

“I suppose, but the Christmas holidays are quickly approaching and soon we will have to study for our end of term exams. Of course, I’ve already been studying, but you know what I mean. We won’t have any time after next week!” Harry’s heart stopped for a moment, he had completely forgotten about the end of term exams, his professors hadn’t said anything about them yet! Reading his face, Hermione laughed. “Oh Harry, you forgot about the exams didn’t you? Very well, let’s put these books up for now, it’s almost time for flying lessons anyhow, maybe we can swing by the Great Hall and grab something to eat on our way.”   
Harry took his stack of books and as he passed their designated areas, smiling as they floated up to nestle themselves in, the other books wiggling to help make space. Magic never ceased to amaze Harry and the simplest of tricks and charms left him happier than he ever was with the Dursleys'. His smile stayed with him as he walked to the Great Hall with his two best friends, happier and more content than he had been all week. Grabbing a ham sandwich, Harry followed behind Draco and Hermione as they made their way outside onto the grounds. 

Harry laughed as Draco and Hermione argued over the usefulness, or in Hermione’s case, the uselessness, of flying. Draco had been appalled to learn that Hermione hated brooms and that getting anywhere higher than a meter freaked her out. 

“It’s a perfectly logical fear, Malfoy! Humans aren’t supposed to fly!” Hermione clutched her Theory of Flying book closer to her chest and Harry smiled bigger, of course Hermione would turn to her books. Harry would not be the one to tell her that books would only help her so much when it came to flying, though, it wasn’t about memorizing facts, but rather about feeling the broom and the air and just, well- just doing it. Hermione wasn’t a doer though, she was a thinker. 

“Yes well, according to that medieval logic, humans aren’t supposed to have magic either, so let’s just go ahead and set up the burning stakes now!” Draco threw his hands above his head, exasperated. He did manage to get a small laugh from Hermione who quickly tried to school her face back into being serious. 

“You’re absolutely impossible, Draco,” Hermione shook her head and Draco’s mouth dropped open. He turned to Harry and pointed at her as though asking Harry if she had really just said that. 

“Draco? Impossible? It’s not like you to state the obvious, Hermione,” they had reached the Quidditch Pitch and Pansy was grinning, hand on her hip as she watched them walk up. Draco let out a frustrated noise and grabbed Harry’s sleeve, dragging him away from the now giggling girls. 

“Can you believe them? Me? Impossible? They’re impossible! Always giggling and whispering, it’s like they’re always plotting something,” Draco was pouting and Harry laughed as he finished off his sandwich. Madam Hooch blew her whistle, ending the friends’ conversation as she called the class to gather around her. Harry settled onto the grass just outside of the sand of the pitch and prepared himself to an hour and a half of watching his friends fumble with their brooms. Despite his best efforts, however, Harry could not stop his mind from dwelling on his detention that night and Professor Snape’s angry face. Harry swallowed his rising guilt once more, resigning himself to a day of shame and worry.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry was exhausted, he always found Astronomy difficult to get through due to the class being so late at night after such a boring schedule. While it was fun watching his friends at flying lessons, it was not the more invigorating pastime, and then with the addition of Herbology and Astronomy, Harry was sure pulling weeds was more entertaining. Shuffled his feet, Harry lagged behind Draco as they made their way through the school on their way to their detention. They had to be across the school and in the dungeons in about fifteen minutes and they were only just passing the Gryffindor Common Room door but Harry couldn’t find it in himself to walk any faster. Snape and his disappointment awaited Harry down below the school and Harry felt the dread tightening in his stomach like a spring. 

“Honestly, Potter, if you walk any slower we’ll make it just in time for next week’s detention for missing this week’s.” Draco cast a glance over his shoulder. Catching Harry’s downcast face he slowed his steps to fall in step next to his friend. “Hey, what’s wrong? Are you still upset that Snape was mad at us? Because trust me, Harry, he’ll be over it after tonight. Snape is always angry about something.” Harry knew that Draco was trying to make him feel better but Harry felt the burning of tears that threatened to form in his eyes once again. 

“I-I know, but, I don’t know how to describe it,” Harry pulled his glasses and angrily wiped his eyes with his sleeve before the tears could fall. “I’ve never had an adult that I could trust, that cared about me, and now that I do… I guess I’m more disappointed in myself to disappointing Snape than he is in me.” Harry’s voice had dipped into a whisper by the end and Draco had come to a stop, looking at Harry with a look of mixed sadness and concern. 

“But what about your..?” Draco trailed off, his eyebrows deepening in concern before his eyes softened in what Harry wondered was understanding. Understanding that Harry was hiding things about his family for a reason. That the Savior of the Wizarding World was not as golden and loved as everyone believes. Harry hated himself for letting anything slip to Draco about his life. He did not want any pity. Pity did not stop him from being locked in a cupboard. It did not stop him from not being fed, from not being loved. Pity did not give Harry a normal life with his parents. 

Harry turned away from Draco to continue making his way to their detention. Even detention under Snape’s disappointed watch was more desirable than the conversation that Draco so desperately wanted to have with Harry. It was a few seconds before Harry heard Draco begin to walk after him, his steps slow and soft, letting Harry ahead of him until they finally reached Snape’s classroom door. Harry raised his hand and knocked before pushing the door open, not waiting for Snape to answer. Stepping into the dimly lit room, Harry ignored Draco’s presence next to him, instead taking his usual seat up front. Draco slowly slid into his seat next to Harry, not saying anything but trying to catch Harry’s gaze. He refused to look at him though, keeping his attention fixed on Snape’s desk. 

The door leading to Professor Snape’s office banged open loudly and both boys jumped in their seats, surprised. Snape came whisking in, various vials and plants floating through the air behind him. “For your first detention, you will be cleaning these cauldrons from my third year class. You will be required to wear dragonhide gloves as the potion is highly acidic and will burn through most other protective materials,” Snape waved his wand and the cauldrons lining the classroom walls lifted themselves into the air before sailing over to the boy’s desks and forming two equal lines, one for each boy. The first cauldron in each line thunked down on the boys’ desk, the others bobbing in the air waiting to take their place. Two pairs of gloves were smacked down between the two of them and Harry kept his head down as Snape turned away from them without another word. Harry could feel Draco’s gaze burning into him but he refused to look at anyone, instead taking his robes off and picking up the heavy gloves before sliding them on up to his elbows. 

Harry did not know how long he stood there at his desk whispering “scorgify” before his neck began to ache from keeping his head bent down. He forced himself to continue on, refusing to stretch lest Snape yell at him for taking a break like his Aunt Petunia so often did. There were many times that his aunt would sit on their screen porch, watching Harry as he tended to her garden or the lawn and taking delight in punishing him verbally if he so much as wiped the sweat from his eyes. So Harry trudged on, his pain spreading from his neck into his back and into his legs as he continued cleaning. 

“You are done cleaning, now, Mister Potter, so while Mister Malfoy finishes his own work you will now help me,” Harry looked up in surprise before wincing at the pain in his neck and back and the sudden movement. It was true, he had just finished his last cauldron without realizing. Looking at Draco’s own line, Harry realized that he must have been moving incredibly fast as Draco was moving at a steady pace and yet still had eight more cauldrons left floating behind him. Harry gulped and turned towards Snape, looking the man in the face for the first time that night. Snape’s face was completely blank and impassive, his eyes holding no warmth and Harry felt his heart drop a bit more. Of course Snape hated him now, Harry had broken his promises and went against his Head of House’s commands. Harry bowed his head back down and carefully pulled his gloves off before standing and coming to stand in front of Snape’s desk. 

“There are many delicate herbs in my store that, despite Dumbledore’s restorative spell, were damaged. You are going to help me replace them.” Another wave of his wand and different vials and bundles began lifting themselves from the shelves around the room, their neighbors wiggling out of the way before moving back into their original places. Harry watched as the little bottles wiggled and moved about to make way for their summoned neighbors, smiling without realizing he was. He would never cease to be amazed by magic. His smile quickly fell once he turned to Snape, amazement temporarily making him forget his elder’s anger and Harry looked away his amazement fizzing away like one of the Weasley Twin’s toys and tricks. 

Harry began the manual job of unstopping the vials and setting them to the side for Snape to carefully vanish the contents away before inserting the replacement and setting the vial down in another pile that Harry was soon to start re-stoppering. Harry had just uncorked a vial when a bright yellow color inside caught his eye. 

“Dandelions, sir?” Harry bit his cheek, he hadn’t meant to say anything allowed. Snape remained quiet for a moment before clearing his throat and setting the herbs he was working on down. 

“Yes, Mister Potter, what about them?” Snape’s face was as emotionless as ever and Harry caught himself before he lowered his head again. No. He wasn’t going to do this. He had survived Snape hating him in the beginning of the year, he could survive it now. Harry was here to learn, and by Merlin’s Beard he was going to learn. 

“I didn’t think a Muggle garden weed would be considered a delicate ingredient for potion making, sir.” Snape tilted his head back, watching Harry. 

“And why is that, Mister Potter? You have had no use for dandelions in your classwork, but that does not mean that they are not a valuable potions ingredient, and to assume what they are and are not is the exact line of thinking that makes for incompetent potion makers,” Snape arched an eyebrow, his voice dry and low, making Harry frown. Snape never gave straight answers, but rather made his students answer for themselves. He made them think, but was he really doing that now? Or was he simply insulting Harry? Harry looked at the dandelions again and noticed something strange about them. The petals looked dark in places, as did the stalks, as though they had been crushed and mangled. Harry nodded to himself, before looking back up at Snape. 

“The dandelions are delicate because they do not have a sturdy structure, do they? Too rough of handling damages them and changes their chemical properties, sending them into a stage of decay which changes their effects on potions,” Harry remembered learning something similar about onion leaves and hoped he was right. Snape remained silent for a second before a small smile twitched on his face. 

“Five points to Slytherin for excellent deduction skills. Very good, Mister Potter, very good indeed.” Harry tried not to smile and unable to do so, turned back to his work of uncorking the rest of the vials. He was partially through re-corking them when he was finally joined by Draco, with whom the task was over and done with in a flash. 

“Your work here is done for the night. I will escort you back to the Common Rooms where you will stay for the remainder of the night. You both are to be here tomorrow night after dinner. Bring your wands and prepare yourselves for an unpleasant evening.” Both boys gulped. Snape gathered some papers from his desk before disappearing through his office door. 

“What do you suppose he’ll have us do tomorrow that he has to warn us to be prepared?” Draco sounded nervous as he whispered in Harry’s ear, his voice quivering a bit. Harry had just dropped his shoulders out of their shrug when Snape reemerged into the classroom. 

Snape eyed the two boys as he passed by, his cloak billowing out behind him-- something Harry was desperately beginning to wish he could do. “Follow me.” His voice was short and clipped as he pulled open the door and waited for the two to file out past him. For the second night in a row they found themselves being escorted to their Common Room by Snape, though thankfully tonight he did not follow them inside, but rather waited until they were both inside of the doorway before closing the door himself after a blunt ‘goodnight.’ Harry felt himself sag, exhaustion catching up with him. 

“What do you say to just camping out in the Common Room tonight?” Harry could really just curl up on one of the over-stuffed loveseats and wrap himself in one of the fluffy and warm blankets and just drift off into sleep… He startled as he jerked himself awake, nodding off while walking. 

“As tempting as that sounds, I for one do not wish to deal with the sore neck in the morning, nor do I wish to see what atrocities a couch would wrought upon your hair after seeing the aftermath of what a pillow can do.” Draco dodged Harry’s playful punch, laughing as Harry stuck his tongue out and ruffled his already wild hair, making it stand out at weird angles. “Besides, it will be much warmer in our dorm than it will be in here. It is winter now after all, and Anna did say that it gets quite cold in here of the nights.” Harry groaned. He hated when Malfoy talked sense. Sensing he had won Harry over, Draco smiled to himself and continued walking towards the stairwell. 

Harry followed after, casting a glance at Ormr’s painting before hesitating. Ormr was in his painting and while Harry wanted to talk to the snake, he was the reason Harry and Draco had detention in the first place. Draco turned around after realizing that Harry was not listening to his opinion on something or another and found Harry staring at Ormr, who was staring back. 

“Well, go on then, talk to the bloody thing,” Draco puffed out his lips in an angry pout, unable to give the snake a piece of his mind himself. Sighing, Harry stepped forward, decision made for him. 

“Hello Ormr,” Harry jumped when the snake opened it’s mouth wide, fangs flexing as a strange gasping noise escaped. Was it possible for paintings to choke? Was it possible for them to choke to DEATH? Harry suddenly felt quite unsettled at the thought of having to look at a dead snake every day until he graduated. “Are you alright?” Harry glanced away from Ormr to Draco who looked just as appalled and scared as Harry, if not more. 

“Yesss, young Harry. You amussse me! Oh, when I told you to ssspeak with your friend, I had no idea you would go running off into the night without any other thought. Sssurely you conssssidered that you would be caught after curfew, no?” Harry grinned, shocked to learn that the funny noise was in fact Ormr laughing. The snake’s head bobbed as his laughter began again and Harry turned to Draco, laughing as well. 

“He’s laughing at us!” Draco looked at Harry in confusion, shaking his head.

“You know I don’t speak Parseltongue, Harry,” Draco folded his arms across his chest before taking a seat in one of the loveseats nearest the fire. Harry frowned, he thought he had spoken in English. Surely there had to be a way to figure out how to choose when to speak which language. 

“Ssseverusss did not find it as humorussss as I, however.” Harry turned his attention back to Ormr, his spirits sinking once more. “He wassss sssorely disssapointed in you.” 

“Yes, I know, but I didn’t mean to, honest! I never meant to disappoint him! I wish I could just go back and stop myself from ever going, I wish I had just stayed in bed. If I had just listened to him, he wouldn’t hate me, now.” Harry felt the frustrating tears return and he angrily scrubbed at his eyes. He wished he could just stop crying every time he thought about it! Harry heard Draco stand up from his seat and move away, giving Harry a bit of privacy that he appreciated. He knew Draco could not here their conversation, but it was thoroughly embarrassing to be so affected by Professor Snape’s disapoinment and anger, especially since he had no special relationship. He was no different than his other classmates, and if anyone was special, it was Draco, he was Snape’s godson after all. Harry felt a sudden stab of jealousy at the thought but shoved it away, refusing to harbor such emotions towards his friends. 

“Hate you? Sssmall Harry, Ssseverusss does not hate you. No, quite the opposssssite in fact, itssss ssssickening for a Sssslytherin.” Harry looked back up at Ormr, confused. 

“What do you mean, ‘quite the opposite?’ Are you saying Snape doesn’t hate me at all?” Harry wiped at his face again, albeit more gently now. 

“You are all he ssspeaksss of now. There is no ressst in hissss office now, with the Headmassster and him dissscusssing you at every turn of the clock. Yesss, he isss disssapointed, sssmall Harry, but he doesss not hate you. Ressst your mind, you are sstill cared for here.” Harry blinked up at Ormr, speechless. Snape and Dumbledore talk about him? What was there that they could even discuss? Harry does well in all of his classes, this is the first time he has been in trouble, and he even won a Quidditch match! Was there somewhere that he was doing poorly? Harry was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not notice that not only had Ormr had hissed a goodnight and had wound himself in a coil on top of his rock, but that Draco had come to stand next to him as well. 

“What did he have to say this time? Tell us to go wake up McGonagall and ask her to Christmas dinner?” Harry grinned at Draco, pulled from his thoughts. 

“No, but he did say that if we want anymore information, we’re going to have to raid Dumbledore’s sock drawer.” At Draco’s horrified face, Harry erupted in laughter, earning a fierce glare and a smack from his friend. 

“Oh shove off, Potter! But really, what did he have to say?” Harry took a few more seconds to get his giggles under control before he could answer properly. 

“He was laughing at us-“ 

“So that’s what that noise was! Right terrifying it was-“

“He never expected us to go running off to Hagrid’s like that.” Draco winced and nodded his head, it had been his idea after all. 

“Well, what else did he have to say? Whatever it was, you seemed pretty upset over it,” the worry had returned to Draco’s face and Harry’s eyes were once again drawn to the crease that formed between them. He hadn’t wanted to talk to Draco about it as it would just bring up other topics, but Harry sighed and took a seat next to the fire, Draco taking the cushion next to him. 

“We talked about Professor Snape. He doesn’t hate me, according to Ormr, though the way he was acting in detention I would still say otherwise.” Harry toed off his shoes and folded his legs up in the seat, ignoring Draco’s disapproving look. 

“Trust me, that’s how Snape is all the time. If anything, he was acting more like himself tonight than I’ve seen him act all year! But, for the sake of conversation, even if he did hate you, why do you care, Harry? It didn't bother you before when he was acting strange,” Draco hesitated, biting his lip. Harry opened his mouth to speak but Draco pushed on. “You said earlier tonight that you’ve never had an adult to trust before. Why couldn’t you trust your family? Harry, is there something you aren’t telling me?” It was Harry’s turn to bite his lip and avoid eye contact with Draco. “You know you can talk to me, don’t you?” Harry swallowed thickly and nodded his head. His heart was beginning to pound and his palms felt sweaty. He wondered if Draco could hear his heartbeat, surely he could. Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times but no sound would come out, not even air. Draco watched him for a few moments before taking a deep breath. Harry thought he was going to get up and leave him sitting there, alone, but instead he began to speak again. 

“I’ve never had a real friend before, you know. Of course I’ve known everyone since we were all born, but it was always politics when their families came to visit. Even Christmas was spent sitting at a table in another room while our parents talked business over dinner. Balls, parties, funerals, it was all the same. Blaise, Pansy, Vincent, Greg, they’re all my friends, yes, but I could never trust them. One childish secret or story and it could ruin everything our parents had built for us. But with you,” Draco took a deep breath, staring into the fireplace, “I can be myself. No secrets, no rules, I can tell you everything, and you understand me. That’s why you’re my best friend.” Draco looked back up at Harry, whose eyes were glistening once more. “So let me in, let me be that person for you, Harry.” 

Harry looked away from Draco. He wanted to dedicate this moment to memory. He had of course known that Draco Malfoy was in fact his very first best friend, but he had never heard the other boy say it until now and Harry was overwhelmed. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest he was beginning to wonder if he was going to break a rib. Squeezing his eyes shut, Harry took a deep breath and began to talk before he could convince himself not to. 

“Theykeptmeinacupboardunderthestairs.” Harry slowly opened his eyes and turned to face Draco, who was looking at Harry as though he had grown an extra head.

“They kept you in a cup..? I’m sorry, I’m not understanding,” Draco shook his head apologetically and Harry took another breath, surprised to find that this time it was much easier to draw in the oxygen. 

“They kept me in a cupboard under the stairs,” Harry did not look at Draco as he spoke, instead picking at the hem of his sweater’s sleeve. “My aunt and uncle, that is. For as long as I can remember, that’s where I’ve lived. My Hogwarts’ letter was even addressed to that cupboard.” Draco made a strange noise in the back of his throat that sounded like a gag and a whine and Harry looked over, concerned. 

“I’m fine, please, keep going,” Draco looked far from fine. His face had turned an alarming shade of red and his eyes were watering heavily, though no tears had spilt down his cheeks. 

“My cousin Dudley is a big bully, my aunt and uncle raised him to hate me just as much as them. All these years I thought it was something that I had done, or maybe I really was the freak they believed me to be, but really they hated me because of what I am.” Harry had looked away from Draco but looked back up at him. “What we are. They hate magic, everything that is abnormal and strange to them is immediately ridiculed and hated by them. I was made to do the chores, the cooking, everything, and if I did something wrong, I was punished. Beaten and locked away in that stupid cupboard.” Harry’s breathing was coming in rasps now, faster and faster. He had a rage building up inside of him that he had never felt before, never realized was there until now. 

“Their excuse for that was that they believed they could beat the magic out of me, make me normal, like them. As if that was their choice to make!” Harry jumped up from the loveseat, fists balled up at his sides. He fell back in shock as the fireplace roared to life, the flames blazing up and out of the mouth of the fireplace towards them before dying back down to their regular size. Harry sat next to Draco, panting as tears slid down his cheeks as he stared unseeing into the fire. Had he done that? Had he hurt Draco? He looked at his best friend, finding that he was already looking at Harry, not with the pity that Harry so feared, but with concern. Draco gingerly laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder, and when Harry did not pull away, slid his arm around his shoulders so that he could hug Harry close to him. Once Draco let go, Harry adjusted himself so that he was sitting sideways in the loveseat, facing Draco, who did the same, tangling their feet together. 

Harry felt drained, yet it were as though a dam had been broken deep within him, rendering it impossible for him to stem the flow of words from his mouth. He continued to talk, telling Draco everything from when Dudley broke Harry’s arm when they were kids to how just the day before he had gotten his Hogwarts letter he had been lashed by his uncle for no reason other than Harry had been too noisy when vacuuming the house. Draco listened to every word, dedicating every syllable to memory, his eyes never once leaving Harry as the hours ticked by. It was well past midnight when Harry began dozing off, his words slurring as they tried to keep pressing onward. After Harry had fallen asleep, Draco continued to watch his friend, seeing his friend through new eyes. 

Harry’s cheeks had filled in since coming to Hogwarts, Draco could see that now. He had known since the first day he had met Harry in Madam Malkin’s that Harry was a small boy- thin and wispy with a soft voice- but he had had no idea it was from abuse. The thought made Draco’s body go cold. He couldn’t imagine, didn’t want to imagine, Harry being in that situation. No one should be in that situation. Draco laid there thinking over every detail of what Harry had told him, dedicating as much as he could to memory. He refused to forget anything, if he did, then Draco would never be able to get Harry out of that terrible place. He couldn’t stand the thought of Harry ever having to go back to his relative’s house and a sudden thought struck him. Draco tucked the thought away to ask Harry about in the morning and considered waking Harry up so that they could go to bed. Before he could, however, he found his own eyes growing heavy far faster than they ever had before, and within record time he had fallen asleep as well, dreams haunted by Harry’s faceless relatives.


	11. Christmas Comes to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to get a signed permission slip from his relatives, Harry has to stay behind at Hogwarts for the holidays. Snape is on a mysterious mission, his friends are all gone for Christmas, and Harry has done everything he can think of within the first three days of the break. When Snape returns, he has a special surprise for Harry, so perhaps Professor Snape does not hate Harry as much as he believes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience and love! It has been a very rough six months on me and my family. Multiple funerals, school and work, illness, and a broken arm. Its been an insane time for me, and I've missed writing and talking to everyone. Thank you so much for everything, I love each and every one of you! Also sorry for the crummy chapter, I tried my best with this one but its hard to focus and type with a broken arm. Thank you all so much for sticking it through with me and encouraging me to continue writing not only this, but with other works and original pieces as well. You're amazing readers and people.

“Christmas with your family?” Harry winced as the brush Draco was used snagged on a tangle in his hair, yanking the brunet’s head back, “Ow!”

“Sorry!” Draco continued on brushing, though thankfully at a slower and gentler pace. “I thought it would be nice, mother has been asking about you more than me in her letters, and I think she would love to meet you. Father has even asked about you a couple of times.” 

Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the hair brush as it passed through his hair. Draco had taken to brushing Harry’s hair in the morning and at night. At first Harry had refused, Draco’s routine was long enough, but Draco insisted and even Blaise had made the comment that Harry’s hair could use a few good brushings, so Harry had relented and here they were. If Harry were honest, he saw no difference in his hair, but Draco and all of their other friends claimed they could, so Harry continued to let him brush through the unruly mess, secretly enjoying it. 

“I don’t know, Draco, I don’t want to be a burden or a bother to your family. Surly you have traditions that I wouldn’t understand. Besides, I haven’t any presents for your parents, I can’t just show up empty handed!” 

“Oh, shut up. You’re just making excuses now. Come on, it’ll be fun!” Harry turned to look at Draco unsure. Draco was beaming at him, eyes bright and smile hopeful. Sighing and letting his head drop forward, Harry squeezed his eyes closed before looking back up at Draco, smiling. 

“Alright-“

“Yes! Potter’s coming to Christmas!” Draco jumped up from the bed, darting to Blaise’s bed and throwing himself through the curtains. Blaise let out a startled sound, obviously having been asleep. “Potter’s coming to Christmas! Potter’s coming to Christmas!” Draco jumped up and down on Blaise’s bed, Blaise groaning and pulling a pillow over his head as his body was bounced up and down off the mattress. Harry laughed along with Theo and Draco, his chest growing warm with excitement as he watch Draco continue his chant, jumping on the bed as Blaise continued to ty to sleep. 

He was going to spend Christmas with a real family. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You cannot go to another student’s house for the holidays without expressed permission from a parent or guardian, it’s the rules Mister Potter.” Professor McGonagall peered sadly over her glasses at Harry, whose heart dropped down deep into his lower belly. 

“That’s bollocks!” McGonagall looked sharply at Draco for his words and he quickly hung his head low, pretending to be ashamed. Shaking her head, she turned back to Harry. 

“I’m sorry, Mister Potter, but those are the rules. You will have to get signed permission in order to go home with Mister Malfoy. If you don’t, you will either have to return home or remain here for the holiday.” 

“I understand, thank you, professor.” Both boys turned to leave, heads hung low and hearts hanging lower. Harry and Draco did not speak until they were almost to the Common Room, both letting the heaviness of the situation saturate the air between them. Once they were had reached the dungeons, Draco gave a frustrated kick at the ground. 

“It’s just not fair! Surely they know how terrible your family is, surely there should be an exception!” Harry looked at Draco without saying anything, watching his usually pale face redden with anger as he continued. 

“I mean, honestly! Don’t they have something somewhere that says ‘In the case of a student’s family being complete twats, said student may go home with a friend.’?” Draco crossed his arms angrily, face scrunched in anger. 

“It’s fine, I’ll just stay here over the break,” Harry pushed on, ignoring Draco’s appalled look, “It will give me the chance to explore the castle some more and get caught up with studying, Snape is a really tough Defense teacher, I should probably study some before classes start back up.” Harry stopped outside of the Common Room, turning to face Draco. 

“Fine, then I’ll stay with you here, Mother and Father will understand!” 

“No!” Harry hadn’t meant to yell, and he back-peddled at Draco’s hurt look. “I mean, no, I want you to have Christmas with your parents. You shouldn’t be spending it in the castle when you can be home with them.” 

“You shouldn’t have to spend it in the castle, either, Potter,” Harry pursed his lips and both boys stood in front of the door for a few seconds in silence before Draco quietly whispered the password and slipped through the door, not waiting for Harry. Sighing, Harry followed him, spirits lower than they had been since before he had found out he was a wizard. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry’s nose wrinkled as he squeezed the mucus from another slug from what seemed like a never ending pile. Snape had been correct in stating that tonight’s detention would not be a pleasant one. Their task seemed simple enough, they were to harvest the mucus from regular garden slugs for a potion thickener for the upcoming N.E.W.T. testing. It was the fact that they had to do it with their bare hands that was making Harry’s stomach roll with displeasure. They were forbidden from using magic, as part of their punishment, and could not wear gloves as they would absorb the mucus, wasting it. 

Draco and Harry had barely spoken since the events of that morning, and Harry could tell Draco was upset with him. He couldn’t understand why, he had simply said that he did not want Draco to be away from his parents during Christmas, but then again, Draco was easily upset by many strange things so Harry did not push Draco to speak. Draco would come around soon enough. Harry chanced a glance at Draco and had to bit his lip to suppress a laugh. His face had turn an alarming shade of green and he looked as though he were about to be sick. Snape must have noticed this at the same time as Harry as there was a rustling of fabric and the creak of a chair before Snape appeared between Harry and Draco. 

“Mister Malfoy, you may go to the hospital wing for an anti-nausea potion. I would give you one of my own concoction, but Pomfrey has been rather adamant that I stop administering them to the Slytherins and instead send them to her. Pack your things and leave.” Draco did not say anything, giving a barely perceivable nod before stumbling out of the room and leaving his belongings behind. Snape gave a sigh through his nose as he watched Draco leave. The door thudding loudly as it closed, leaving Harry alone with Professor Snape for the first time since he had accidentally blown up the Professor’s classroom. 

Harry quickly went back to work on the slugs, trying to ignore Snape as the man turned to face Harry. They stayed like that for a few uncomfortable minutes before Snape cleared his throat and Harry looked up to meet his gaze. Snape seemed to shift a bit before straightening his robes and moving to stand behind his desk. He seemed much more comfortable with something between him and Harry, his shoulders more relaxed as he began speaking. 

“I have spoken with Professor McGonagall about what the Slytherin students are doing for the break, and you, Mister Potter, are the only one who has signed up to stay at Hogwarts. I would like for you to explain to me why you are not returning home for the holidays.” 

“Oh, well, you see sir,” Harry hadn’t expected to be confronted by Snape, and without Draco there Harry was at a loss for what to say or do. “I live with my mother’s family, my aunt and uncle, sir. We don’t exactly get along well, you see.” Harry hoped that the answer was not too vague, but not so direct that it would leave Snape with questions. 

“I am familiar with the absolute nightmare that you call an aunt, Harry, having spent much time with your mother, I also spent a considerable amount of time around Petunia as well.” This news shocked Harry. He had known of course that Snape had known his mother, the man had told him himself, but Harry hadn’t known that they knew each other outside of school and that Snape had known Harry’s family. 

“I was also informed by Professor McGonagall that you had intended to go home with Draco to spend the holidays with at Malfoy Manor, is this true?” 

“Yes sir, but I don’t have permission to go from my aunt and uncle, so I’m simply staying here” 

“Why not ask permission, surely they would sign a simple piece of paper, knowing Petunia she would happily be rid of magic for as long as possible.” Snape’s chair creaked as he sat in it, and Harry felt the mood of the conversation change, turning colder. 

“Well, sir, I don’t think they would sign it, they weren’t pleased when I got my letter of acceptance, and they nearly forbade me from coming. So no, I don’t think they would sign a letter allowing me to go home with another magical family.” Snape pressed his fingers together at his chin, seeming to size up Harry before nodding his head. 

“Very well, gather yours and Mister Malfoy’s belongings, you are done with your detention. I will escort you back to your Common Room when you are ready.” Harry quickly began gathering his belongings, confused about the early dismissal but not willing to question it. “And Harry,” Harry stopped moving, wand only halfway back into his pocket, “I do not wish to have to do this again. I strongly suggest you use better judgment in the future, and do not take advice from Ormr. He is after all, merely a painting.”

“Yes sir.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh, Harry, I promise to write every single day! You’ll have so many letters you won’t have time to notice we’re gone until we’re walking back through the door!” Pansy clutched Harry tightly to her, her tight hug hurting Harry’s back. Once she released him, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before moving over for Hermione to step up. 

“Are you sure you aren’t going home, Harry? It will be a long time before we return, nearly an entire month!” Harry pushed away the knowledge that he was going to be alone for three and a half weeks with a smile. 

“Stop worrying, Hermione, I’ll be fine. I have Hedwig to write to all of you with, plus I’m planning on exploring the castle. I’ll have plenty to do, don’t worry about me. In fact, I think you’ll all be bored before I ever am. You’ll be writing me begging me to tell you exciting stories about what I’ve found.” Hermione laughed and gave Harry a tight hug as well before getting on the train with Pansy, both girl stopping to wave at him before disappearing into the train. 

“You’re a terrible liar, Potter, really you are,” Blaise smirked at Harry before punching him playfully in the arm. “See you after break, Potter. Have a happy Christmas.” Harry gave Blaise a tight smile and wished him the same before turning to the last person waiting to say goodbye to him. Draco was not looking at Harry, but rather he was watching the students get on the train. Harry awkwardly shuffled his feet, he had thought that Draco would have been fine by now, but instead the silent treatment had continued. Finally Draco turned to Harry and Harry was surprised to see that Draco was fighting back tears, his face angry and blotchy. 

“It’s not fair.” Draco voice caught and he blinked furiously, looking away from Harry again. Harry knew how Draco felt, he wanted to jump on the train and hide away until they got to Kings Crossing so he could go home with his friend. He didn’t want to spend Christmas at Hogwarts, though he did have to acknowledge that it was much better than going to the Dursleys. He didn’t want Draco being anymore upset than he already was, so he remained quiet about his own feelings. 

“I know, but I’ll be fine! You won’t even have time to think about me once you get home, I heard Blaise talking about all the parties that your mother throws,” Harry pulled up the biggest smile he could, hoping that it was more of a smile than a grimace. Draco didn’t answer him, just continued staring at the train until the whistle began blowing. When he continued to just stand there, Harry began to worry. 

“Draco, you need to get on the train, it’s about to leave,” Draco sighed and his shoulders dropped, defeated. 

“Have a happy Christmas, Harry,” Draco wrapped Harry in a quick hug and was climbing the stairs of the train before Harry had time to raise his arms to hug his friend back. 

“You, too, Draco,” Draco stood in the doorway as the door swung shut. He stood in the window, staring at Harry as the train lurched to a start, slowly thudding its way into motion. Harry waved as they train began picking up speed, tears running down his cheeks as the train eventually disappeared in the distance. He stood there for a long time, staring off into the distance as the other handful of students left to return to the castle. Eventually Harry wiped his face free of tears and began the long trek back up to the castle, trailing behind the other students as they laughed and joked with their remaining friends. 

Harry had to admit that Hogwarts was stunning with all of the Christmas decorations. With the heavy snow falling from the ceiling and stopping just above their heads, there was a magical feeling in the atmosphere with the tiny fairies dotting the trees that Hagrid had harvested over the weekend. Harry and Draco had even gotten a free ride on one as Hagrid drug it through the grounds up to the castle. Draco had nearly fallen off when they hit an unexpected bump and Harry had laughed hard enough that he had actually fallen off, earning a light scolding from Hagrid about them getting hurt. The giant man had been smiling through the lecture, so Harry did not take it too much to heart and he had continued letting them trudge back and forth with him, chatting amiably about different creatures. 

Harry smiled at the memory as he continued to walk through the castle towards the dungeons. The entire school was decked out in festive colors, all matching the individual House colors. As Harry began making his way down the stairs to the dungeon, the various decorations began making way for strictly Slytherin colors. Green and silver bulbs floated above his head, bobbing up and down and floating randomly around like wandering fish. The regular grey stone had been charmed to shimmer white and silver, like snow and ice and Harry brushed his fingers against the wall, knowing it would not be cold to the touch but curious all the same. 

The Common Room was decorated in much of the same manner, with the exception of a large tree next to the large fireplace that housed Ormr. Harry laughed to himself seeing that Ormr’s frame had been decorated with lively green garland, little fairies resting on the branches and twinkling lazily. Harry quickly changed his clothes, not wanting to be alone in his dorm longer than necessary before heading back up to the Common Room to sit in front of the fire. Harry smiled when he saw that Ormr was curled up on his rock flicking his tongue and tail. 

“Hello Ormr, happy holidays,” Ormr lifted his head and cocked it to the side. 

“Hello, sssmall Harry. Are you doing well?” Harry nodded his head, tucking his knees up to his chest in the seat. 

“Yes, and you? How are you and Professor Snape doing?” Harry desperately wanted to know if Snape was staying over the break. He knew that he would not spend the holiday with Harry, but it would be comforting to know that the man would at least be in the castle and that Harry wasn’t completely alone. 

“We are doing well, Ssseverusss iss not here, though sssmall Harry. I can sssee it in your eyes.” Harry cast his gaze downward, disappointed. 

“He will return sssoon, he isss on a ssspecial misssssion of ssortsss,” If snakes could roll their eyes, Harry was sure Ormr would have at that moment. The tone in his voice was clearly disgusted, and Harry wondered what Snape’s mission was. Why did he even have a mission? “I ssssuggessst you sstay out of trouble, lessst you come acrosssss as ungrateful.” Harry sat forward in surprise at the implication. 

“What do you mean, ungrateful? Has this got to do with me?” Ormr laid his head down on his rock and remained silent, ignoring Harry entirely. Harry sighed in frustration and flopped back in his seat. Of course it would be impossible to get anything out of the snake, he never gave any information that he did not want to give. Whatever it was that Snape was doing, Ormr made it sound like it was somehow for him, so perhaps Snape really didn't hate Harry as much as it seemed. Harry sat with a huff and listened to the fire crackle, the feeling of loneliness stealing over him. It was still relatively early in the day, the train left just after breakfast so Harry had the rest of the day to himself. 

He sat and thought for a few minutes about what he could do. He could start of his letters to his friends, or he could go ahead and start exploring the castle. There was also the studying he wanted to do, and of course he had wanted to make his friends some Christmas cards and use the animation spell Rosalie had taught him that brought simple drawings to life. Harry even briefly considered grabbing his broom and flying it around the Common Rooms but he quickly banished the thought. He knew that the many portraits would tell Snape immediately upon his return and Harry didn’t want to spend his Christmas alone and in detention. Sighing, Harry made a few clicking noises with his tongue before standing to go explore the castle. It was going to be a long break. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a full week since Harry’s friends had left for break and Professor Snape still had not returned. Harry had finished everything he had intended to do over the extent of the holidays in the first three days. He had explored the entire castle, and while he had found a few cool places, nothing seemed exciting or interesting without his friends there to explore with him. He had also made cards for all of his friends, decorated with blinking owls, twinkling trees, and falling snow. Harry knew he was not the best artist, but he was proud of his work and stared in satisfaction at the pictures for a while before rolling them up and tying them, ready to be mailed out over the weekend.

To pass the time, Harry often went for walks around the campus. He had wandered down to Hagrid’s hut once to visit his friend, but the trek had been long and lonely and far too close to the forest for Harry’s comfort. On one of his usual walks, Harry found himself outside on the grounds after lunch, watching the snow drift through the air slowly. They were big, fluffy snowflakes, flipping and drifting through the air in a mesmerizing way. Harry had been staring numbly at them for nearly half an hour, just relaxing, when footsteps crunched up behind him. 

“You seem to have your father’s lack of self-preservation, Potter. He too lacked common knowledge to not stand outside in frigid temperatures as he had plunged himself into the Black Lake on multiple occasions,” the slow draw of Professor Snape’s voice had Harry whipping around, grinning so hard he felt his cheeks cramp. 

“Hello, Professor,” Harry couldn’t stop his grin, he had been alone the entire week and the Professor was a welcomed sight. He had attempted to make friends with some Hufflepuffs with varying degrees of success, though if he were honest, their lack of snarky and witty comebacks to his jokes was boring. Not that he did not enjoy his time with them, he simply missed his friends and their never ending banter. They kept you on your toes, and while the Hufflepuffs were smart and friendly, they didn’t do so good of a job of keeping Harry company.

“Return inside the castle, Potter, before you catch your death,” Snape’s voice was exasperated, though Harry could see the slight telltale of a smile that so rarely formed on the man’s face. The two walked into the castle in silence, though Harry was bursting with questions. Eventually Snape sighed and turned towards Harry, his eyebrows raised. 

“Your questions are nearly palpable, Potter, what is it that you wish to know?” 

“Where have you been? Sir?” Harry blurted out the question, only just managed to tack on the ‘sir’ afterwards out of respect. Snape’s eyebrows stayed high on his forehead, though his eyes widened a bit. 

“I suppose you have been speaking with Ormr?” Harry smiled sheepishly. He had been talking to Ormr nearly nonstop, being the only thing to have intelligent conversation with in the Slytherin Common Room. Ormr did not say much, though he did inform Harry of many secret passages and hidden rooms. One subject the snake had refused to speak on was Snape, which confused Harry as the Professor often seemed to be Ormr’s favorite topic. Harry quickly stopped trying to bring him up, knowing that it would only result in many hours of silence from the painting which led to him spending his evenings feeling lonely in the Common Room. Snape nodded his head knowingly and continued walking. Harry had to jog to keep up with his fast pace, waiting for an answer. When one was not forthcoming, Harry began to worry that he had mad Snape angry, though usually Snape would have made that known. When they reached a large statue of a griffin, Snape came to an abrupt stop. 

“There are a few details of my trip that I will not be disclosing to you Harry, but I believe you will be pleased with the outcome of my labor.” Harry was about to question him, but he was interrupted by Snape raising his wand and spitting out the words ‘Licorice Wands’ like the words had personally insulted him. Harry jumped back when the griffin began moving, twisting up and revealing a set of stairs that Snape stepped up onto and waved for Harry to follow. Careful to avoid touching the walls and getting scrapped by the rough stone, Harry stood close behind Snape as the two rose up in silence. Peeking around Snape, Harry could see a door opening, revealing the Headmaster Dumbledore. He waited for them patiently, twiddling his thumbs under the fabric of his blue and purple starry sleeves. 

“Ah, there you are Severus. Mister Potter. I suspect that your trip to Little Whinging did not go as you planned?” Harry’s curiosity grew as to what exactly Snape had been doing. What could his mission possibly have been that it took him to Harry’s hometown? 

“On the contrary, Professor Dumbledore, it was quite successful.” Harry followed Snape into the room that Harry know understood to be the Headmaster’s office. He missed the twinkle of humor leave the old man’s eyes, distracted by all the whizzing machines and the hundreds of paintings hanging around the room. When Snape cleared his throat Harry snapped back to focus and took a seat in the chair next to Snape, who was reclining in front of Dumbledore’s desk with an envelope in his hands that Harry had not seen before. When the Headmaster had taken his seat at his desk, Snape sat the envelope on the desk before sliding it to him. 

“You will find enclosed inside the envelope the permission form stating that Mister Potter has permission to leave Hogwarts to spend the holidays with the Malfoy’s at Malfoy Manor, willingly signed by his guardians.” Harry wasn’t sure if his ears were betraying him and he stared in shock at Snape. Dumbledore did not move to take the envelope, but rather he rested his hands on his long beard and stared at Snape over his half-moon spectacles.

“Thoughtful as that may have been, Severus, it is much too late. The holidays have already begun and the train will not make a round trip for only one student.” Harry’s heart did not have the chance to sink for Snape had already began speaking before Dumbledore had even finished.

“He will travel with me to Malfoy Manner tomorrow to spend the remainder of the holidays with Lucius and Narcissia Malfoy. We will be traveling by my own personal means, so you need not worry yourself with the task of transporting Mister Potter,” Snape stood up, appearing to look down his long hooked nose at the Headmaster, “We will be leaving in the morning directly after breakfast. Come, Potter.” Snape did not give Dumbledore time to speak before he was sweeping out of the room, stopping at the door to wait for Harry. Harry jumped out of his seat, but he was stopped by what felt like a hand on his chest. When he looked down and there was not one he looked at Dumbledore bewildered. 

“Are you sure you want to go to Malfoy Manor, Harry? Christmas at Hogwarts is a magical time of the year, you wouldn’t want to miss out on any special opportunities.” Harry very nearly toppled over when the pressure on his chest pushed him to sit back in his chair. Another hand appeared at his back, but this one was attached to Professor Snape whose eyes were narrowed at Dumbledore. The pressure on his chest disappeared and Dumbledore leaned back in his seat, staring back at Snape calmly as though nothing had happened. Without another word Harry was guided out of the office and down the moving stairs. Snape was not waiting for the stairs to carry them down, instead pushing Harry down out in front of him. Once the griffin statue had ground back into place, Snape turned to Harry. 

“You are to go and pack your bags immediately. In the morning, I want you to be in the Great Hall for breakfast with your trunk and owl, we will be leaving as soon as you are done eating. Do you understand me?” Harry nodded mutely, still processing the events that had transpired. He was going to the Malfoys’ for Christmas! Snape nodded his head and gestured with his hand for Harry to begin walking. They walked in silence once more until they reached the door to the Common Room. Snape waited for the door to appear before he turned to leave. Harry stepped through the doorway before turning back around.

“Professor, wait!” Snape stopped walking but did not turn, and Harry swallowed before continuing. 

“Thank you, sir,” Snape turned his head to scrutinize Harry, “I don’t know how you got them to agree, but thank you.” Without waiting for Snape’s answer Harry let the door swing shut. He stared at the wood for a moment before the excitement of what had just happened stole his breath away and he began punching and kicking the air. Running through the Common Room, Harry whooped and yelled his excitement before flopping himself down on the couch in front of the fireplace panting. Ormr’s picture frame was empty and Harry figured that the snake was waiting in Snape’s office. Unable to sit still, Harry jumped back up and rushed to his dorm to begin packing. He still had the rest of the day to pack, but he was too excited to sit around and do nothing. He had his trunk packed in record time, and he sat on the hard lid for a few minutes thinking of anything he may be forgetting. 

Deeming himself ready for his trip in the morning, Harry pulled out a few chocolate frogs that Pansy had sent him a couple of days before. Opening the candy, Harry allowed the frog to hop a bit as he looked at the card. Dumbledore’s face stared back at Harry and he frowned, thinking about how strange the man was. Harry was about to toss the card aside when a name further down caught his attention.

 

‘Nicolas Flamel’

 

Harry’s heart jumped to his throat and he found himself unable to look away from the name. After a few seconds he shook himself out of his surprise and began reading. Once he was done, Harry let the card fall from his fingers. The Philosopher’s Stone? Harry had never heard of it before, but whatever it was, it had to be what Fluffy was guarding. Harry felt a thread of guilt weave its way through his chest as he jumped up to grab some parchment and a quill. He had broken yet another promise he had made to Snape. Harry quickly wrote down the news on a piece of parchment and signed it to Hermione. He began writing one too Draco as well but stopped himself. He couldn’t risk his parents finding and reading the letter, Draco would have to wait until after Harry had arrived at the Manor in the morning. Grabbing the rest of the letters and cards Harry intended to send out, he left the Common Room in a rush. 

The Owlery was bitterly cold and smelled of droppings and rodents, making Harry wrinkle his nose in disgust. Harry did not want to risk Hedwig coming back to Hogwarts after delivering so many letters, so he instead chose multiple school owls. Harry would not be able to do any research himself so he was relying on Hermione to know what the Philosopher’s Stone was. As Harry watched the owls disappear into the rapidly darkening sky Hedwig fluttered down to rest on his shoulder, nipping his ear affectionately. Scratching under her beak Harry smiled and began telling her all of the exciting things Draco had told Harry in his letters. He was numb with cold by the time he left the Owlery, but Harry paid no mind to it, far too excited and impatient for morning to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading 'The House of Snakes: Book One'! I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please leave a like and a comment down below, I love hearing back from readers! Thank you so much, I hope you will save this story to get notifications for when I upload next! Until then, ciao!


End file.
